Bruised
by Libstar
Summary: Cassidy gets herself into a violent relationship and resists her mothers help. When things escalate Miranda finds Andrea at her daughters side at the hospital. Can the spark that still exists between them catch after three years apart? Warning: contains themes of domestic violence which some may find triggering.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been lurking around the fandom for a while, reading everything I could find and throwing my hat in on the community fic posts on Tumblr but I've never had the inspiration to write a full fic until today. I found this prompt on randommirandyfic on tumblr and it sparked a seed in me that just wouldn't let up. This is the beginning, I'm nervous as hell about posting this but I'm just going to take a deep breath and do it and hope I've managed to begin to do it justice. This is my first Mirandy fic and the longest fic I've written in years. Please let me know if you want more, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to follow this one to the end even if no one is interested!

The prompt:

crazybecat said:

Prompt up for grabs: One of the girls falls into an abusive relationship. Miranda suspects something is wrong, and constantly tries to help, as well as always expressing how much she love her Bobbsey, etc. But her baby only continues to drift away. One day at work, she gets a call... from Andrea. Her baby had called Andy, crying, choking, hardly able to speak, and asked for help. Miranda's life is thrown for a loop when her baby is in the hospital, beaten within inches of her life, and may die.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Devil Wears Prada its characters or anything else and I do not make any money from my writing.

Warning: This fic contains reference to domestic violence which could be triggering.

Miranda Priestly had long ago come to terms with the fact her daughters were growing up, they would be sixteen on their next birthday and the changes in them were more apparent every time she blinked, what she perhaps had failed to prepare for was their sudden interest in boys. It wasn't something she was happy about in the slightest. Caroline seemed to still be watching from afar, getting the girly giggles any time her latest crushes name was mentioned, blushing when she talked about him but Cassidy, she had jumped in with both feet, always the less cautious twin, she had had three 'boyfriends' in the last twelve months and they were only the ones deemed important enough to be mentioned to her mother. Miranda knew there was someone new on the scene again, her daughter, youngest by minutes, had received several beautiful bouquets of flowers at the town house and she'd noticed that she had been wearing a rather expensive looking Tiffany bangle the last time she'd been wearing short sleeves. However Miranda was uneasy about this one, her usually bubbly daughter had been withdrawn, she seemed to have no appetite and one day last week she'd come home sporting a bruised cheek bone, she claimed it had been a fall on the ice rink but they was she'd avoided holding her mother's gaze made Miranda question the truth of it. It was just another thing to add to her list of worries this month.

Things at Runway weren't going as she would hope at this time of the month. The next issue should have been pretty much wrapped up but a number of cancelations and stroppy models meant that they were behind and it would not do. In order to try and fix the mess Miranda was working her staff, and herself, harder than usual. It wasn't strange for at least herself, Nigel and Emily to still be at the office at midnight and she was beginning to get uneasy about the effect that was having at home. She didn't directly talk about the events that had lead to her changing her habits, making sure she was spending more time with the girls, but it had been three years since she had missed so many dinners, so many movie nights. That night was no different, it was almost half twelve when she pushed her exhausted body through the door of the townhouse. It was too late and she was so exhausted that food didn't seem to be at all important, so she simply shrugged out of her coat before heading up stairs. She would stick her head in to check in on the girls then she would get herself to bed.

She smiled when she stuck her head around Caroline's door and her daughter had fallen asleep in her book, the duvet tossed carelessly across her feet but covering nothing else. Gently slipping the book from her daughters grasp, she folded the page before putting it on the bedside table and pulled the duvet up over her. Bending down she pressed a kiss to the girls forehead, backed out of the room and flicked of the light. Cassidy's room was in darkness but Miranda stopped in the doorway for a few minutes, if she hadn't she'd have missed the sniff and then the choked sob. Slipping her shoes off at the door she padded into the room and sat carefully on the edge of her girls bed.

"Cassidy darling are you ok?" she asked, brushing her fingers through fiery locks,

"I'm fine mom." Cassidy sniffed, but it was obvious from the huskiness of her voice that she had been crying for a while, "Did you just get home?"

"Yes." Miranda sighed, "I'm sorry, I know we were going to watch the new Hunger Games tonight."

"It's ok mom, we understand." Cassidy had rolled onto her side so she was almost spooned around her mother and was leaning into the hand in her hair, it felt like years since she'd had one of the girls seek out comfort from her, usually they shied away from her goodnight kisses claiming they were too old, "I'm glad you're home though."

"As am I Bobbsey. Are you really sure you are ok? You know you can always talk to me about anything."

"I'm ok mom, promise." Miranda wasn't in the least bit convinced, "Could you stay till I fall asleep?"

"Of course Bobbsey, move over." Miranda soothed, shrugging out of her blazer before she slipped in beside her daughter, pulling her close to her and stroking her fingers through her hair, "I love you darling."

"Mom, I'm worried about Cass." Caroline said one night over dinner a few weeks later, Cassidy was out with her boyfriend and it was just the two of them, they were planning a light dinner and then a classic film that Cassidy would have complained about, Caroline had been pushing her food around her plate for the last few minutes and her eyes looked guilty, like she thought she was betraying her twin,

"Is she in trouble Caroline?" Miranda put down her fork and gave her daughter her full attention, things had been strained around the townhouse for the last few days, Cassidy had been more withdrawn than usual, snapping at her sister every time they spoke, she'd even snapped at Miranda a few times when she'd asked how school was going or tried to give her a hug, "If she is you need to tell me so we can help her."

"It's her new boyfriend, he's a total jerk."

"You know I'm going to need more than that,"

"He comes across as all nice and buys her nice things but I've heard him say some really mean stuff to her about her weight and things and I think that time she said she'd fallen over ice skating, mom I think that was him."

"Ok Bobbsey." Miranda said on a deep breath, she'd known something was going on but she'd not had the proof she needed, Caroline had given her something to work with, all be it second hand. What was the point in being Miranda Priestly if she couldn't protect her own daughter? "Thank you for telling me. I'll talk to Cassidy ok. Try not to worry too much. I'll fix it."

Miranda was sitting in a Board meeting a month later, barely listening to Irv's latest complaining when she noticed her latest useless second assistant edging into the room, the girl had obviously had a minor brain episode if she thought that interrupting Miranda at this point was a good idea. She glared as she watched the stupid girl approach and turned the ice up a notch when the girl bent down to talk in her ear. She was glad of the ice when the words being spoken to her registered, the ice allowed her true feeling not to register on her face as she pushed away from the table, muttered 'excuse me' and made for the door. There had been a call, Cassidy was in the hospital, it was bad, she needed to be there. As she slipped into the back of the waiting car her assistant pushed a slip of paper into her hand,

"They said to call when you were on your way so they could fill you in." She said before she closed the door and tapped the roof so that Roy knew to drive on. Raising the privacy screen she dialled the number with shaking hands,

"Miranda?" the voice at the other end of the line was another kick in the gut and Miranda almost thought she was hallucinating, "Miranda is that you?"

"Andrea why has my incompetent assistant given me your number?"

"I asked her to Miranda. Please Miranda I need you to listen to me." Andrea's voice was horse and Miranda hated the concern that triggered in her, it had been three years since this woman had walked away from her and she wasn't prepared for the fact that just her voice could still trigger a reaction in her, she should be thinking about Cassidy.

"I'm listening."

"I'm with Cassidy at Presbitarian, she's been beaten up pretty badly Miranda, I need you to prepare for what you're going to see when you get here, it's not pretty."

"Who?" she ground out, her fist tightening in her lap, she knew who really, she'd known all along and she hadn't done anything about it.

"Mark Dyer, the new boyfriend." Andrea sighed,

"Where is he?" she'd kill him

"The Police are looking for him, they managed to get a description out of Cass before they put her in the Ambulance, she lost consciousness on the way to the hospital."

"Good. Andrea where is my daughter now?"

"The Doctor is checking her over."

"Andrea I'm on my way, please make sure my baby isn't on her own."

When she arrived at the hospital Miranda was pleased that the press obviously hadn't caught wind of anything yet and it seemed that Andrea had the wheels as it where because she didn't even have to say her name when she stepped up to the reception desk and was immediately led to a room. Although Andrea had tried to prepare her for what was to come nothing could have gotten her ready to see her little girl like this. Cassidy's face was so bruised and swollen that it was hard to see that it was Cassidy at all. There was an oxygen tube in her nose and the steady beep told Miranda she was on a heart monitor. As per her request Andrea was sat at the bedside, one of Cassidy's hands held in both of her own as she whispered to her.

"Andrea?" the brunettes head whipped round at the voice behind her and Miranda couldn't ignore the cleat evidence that she had been crying.

"Miranda, I." Andrea stuttered, pushing herself up and away from the bed, "The doctor says she'd stable but she's not woken up since they brought her in, they think it's her brains way of giving her a chance to recover. I'll be going now you're here."

"How did you know she was hurt?" Miranda had been trying to work that out all of the way here, she hadn't seen Andrea since she left in Paris, there would be no reason for her to be anywhere near anywhere her girls would frequent. She was still blocking the door and Andrea's exit.

"She called me, she was really upset, wanted me to come and get her, bring her home."Andrea fidgeted where she stood unable to look at the older woman, she still wasn't immune to her despite the time that had passed and seeing Miranda looking so worried tugged at her heart, "We kept in touch, me and the girls, after Paris I mean, they'd come down to see me when I dropped off the book some times when you were out at a function and I gave them my email. I hadn't heard from Cass for a few months though, Caroline said she had a new boyfriend."

"She's been pulling away from us all since she met him, I had my suspicions that there was something going on but when I asked her about it she told me she was fine, she said she was happy. I should have pushed harder, maybe then this wouldn't have happened." Andrea didn't let the surprise at this more open Miranda show on her face, pulling on her jacket instead, the older woman still made her feel off balance,

"Miranda you can't blame yourself. Just, make sure she knows you don't blame her, make sure she knows she is loved, she's going to need that. You have my number, call me if you need anything at all." She offered, not in a million years expecting to hear from Miranda again, she'd be surprised if she heard from the girls again too. "Goodbye Miranda."

"Andrea." Miranda stopped her before she could make it through the door, it was too painful to watch the younger woman walk away again and she clenched her fists to stop herself reaching out. "Thank you and I will be in touch."


	2. Chapter 2

So it's still coming, I'm really blown away by the follows, favs and reviews so thank you. this part is mostly introspective Miranda, again it is unbetad and all mistakes are my own.

The previous disclaimers and warnings apply.

The hospital was dark, it had been hours since Miranda was called out of the board meeting and her world had tilted a little out of her control. Cassidy still hasn't woken up but the doctors assure her that that is ok, that she is just giving herself time to get better. Caroline is curled in Miranda's lap finally sleeping and Miranda knows she should be trying to get in a few hours too but she just can't stop her mind from whizzing off in several different directions at once. Her baby has been in trouble for months and really she's known all along but she hasn't been home enough or persistent enough to really do anything about it. her girls have been in contact with Andrea, for the last three years, right under her nose and she'd had no idea, the strangest thing is she wished she'd known because at least knowing that Andrea was somehow still in her life, however distantly, might have made the last three years easier. She doesn't talk about that year in Paris often and most people think it's the year that her husband faxed her divorce papers and she had to betray her closest friend to ensure she kept her job but she knows it is much more than that. With everything else going on and fashion week continuing around them, the rest of the Runway party had barely noticed Andrea's disappearance and the arrival of a temporary replacement from French Runway, even if they had they would have simply assumed that the Dragon Lady had once again culled an assistant for doing a less than stellar job and she would have let them think that. Miranda though, felt Andrea's absence keenly, as keenly as she had felt her presence. The girl in the lumpy cerulean sweater and _clogs_ of all things had transformed herself into a fashion forward beauty and the most competent assistant the editor had ever had. The day of her make over at Nigel's hands, Miranda had realised exactly what she had seen in Andrea that had made her hire her in the first place, and so she admitted her attraction to the girl. It wasn't the first time a female body had caught her eye and she was no stranger to having a woman warm her bed in the early days of her career but never had anyone, male or female, ever captivated her the way the young brunette had. It wasn't until she turned to find her gone on those steps in Paris that she realised that maybe she loved her. She didn't blame the girl for walking away, she knew what a terrible person she was to work for, often prided herself on it, but she found herself surprised that Andrea had found the backbone and walked away from her like everybody else did eventually.

When she returned to New York she found that Paris had Andrea had changed her irrevocably. The way she saw it, she'd lost yet another person from being herself and the only thing she had left to hold onto were her twins, it was time to show them, and the world, that the Ice Queen maybe wasn't all ice after all. It was then that the changes started, she had Emily alter her schedule so that at least three nights a week she was home for dinner and that there was no work planned for the weekends the girls were home with her instead of at their father's. She tried her hardest to plan all trips away from New York for the times when they were at their father's or in Dalton holidays so she could take them with her. There were movie nights and trips to the park, the theatre and one memorable occasion the circus, she took her girls shopping and they spent the weekends cooking and baking together. Despite the divorce she was happy and this new side of her was at least keeping the press positive about her. The girls thrived and she did with them, it was only in the dark of the night when she had tucked them in and she was reviewing the book or trying to sleep that she wished that Andrea was around, she wanted to thank the young woman for opening her eyes before it was too late and maybe see where things could go, whether they could be friends.

Despite the length of time the longing hadn't eased. She hadn't dated since that year and even the girls were beginning to question whether or not she should maybe move on. She'd been honest with them in a way she hadn't been when each of her other marriages had broken down and told them that if she couldn't have the person she really wanted, she didn't want anyone at all. They hadn't asked who but she had seen the questioning look they had shared across the table.

Her phone vibrated where it had slid down the side of the chair next to her hip and she moved carefully trying not to disturb Caroline, it was Nigel asking if there had been any change and she realised that she needed to make arrangements for tomorrow. Before Andrea the magazine would have been her top priority despite Cassidy's condition. She'd have had an assistant set up in the waiting room, half the art department there if she thought it was necessary but now she had all but forgotten the magazine the minute she had gotten the call.

"Caroline," she said gently, brushing her daughters hair away from her face

"Mom? Is Cass awake?" Caroline's eyes blinked blearily open and she looked cast around the room for her sister,

"No darling but I need to get up and make some calls, why don't you climb up next to your sister and go back to sleep? I'll just be a few moments." Caroline happily scrambled to her feet and carefully climbed onto the bed next to her twin, careful not to knock any of the machines she curled up beside her and draped a protective arm over Cassidy's stomach. Miranda struggled to her feet, ignoring the twinge in her back at being sat in on place for so long and leant over to kiss both of her girls.

"I wont be long Bobbsey's."

In the corridor she paced just outside the room as she waited for Nigel to answer his phone,

"Miranda any news?"

"She's still sleeping, they say it's a good thing but I'd really much rather she woke up," Miranda sniffed, she had been as surprised as anyone when Nigel had stayed by her side after the stunt she pulled in Paris but he had and he had been as loyal as ever, never asking her for anything more and remaining her one true friend, "Nigel I'm going to need you to take the lead at Runway for a few days."

"Of course Miranda, you don't even need to ask. I'll take care of everything I can and have your assistant reschedule everything I can't. The next issue will be ready to go to print tomorrow, all I'll need is the nod from you."

"Have the final copy ready by ten. I'll need to go to the townhouse, pick up some things for the girls I can stop briefly at the office on the way."

"I can have an assistant pack you some things and drop them at the hospital, don't feel you need to leave."

"No, Nigel, I want the girls to be comfortable and I want Cassidy to have some familiar things around her when she wakes up, I don't want anyone else going through her things." Pre Andrea Miranda would have agreed with Nigel but she understood her girls better now, understood their individuality and understood the things which would make them more comfortable in this awful situation, there was no one else who understood that.

"Very well, the book will be ready for your seal of approval at ten," Nigel said and Miranda felt minutely guilty that he was probably going to be stuck in the office all night getting it ready in time.

"I have some other calls to make. Thank you Nigel. That's all." Hanging up she dialled a second number, one that she had never been able to bring herself to delete from her phone, one that, had she been less concerned, she would have recognised on the sheet of paper her assistant had handed her as she got into the car. Andrea answered on the second ring.

"Miranda?"

"Andrea I know it's late. But I need to ask you to do something for me."


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the next part, it's been finished since last night but I wasn't 100% happy with it so I wanted to let it lie for a while and go back to it. I still don't think it's the best but I'm happy enough with it to share so I can get on with writing the next part. It's a good job my girlfriend is in the middle of her own creative streak or we might have had a falling out over how much time I've spent glued to my laptop in the last two days!

Again thank you so much for the reviews and follows, I've never written in such a supportive fandom before and it has been many, many years since I've had the drive to write anything more than a long shot. I'm working on the next bit while trying to work out the direction I'm going to take it, it would be nice to hear how some of you guys see it/ want it to go. The usual disclaimers and warnings apply. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this x

* * *

Much to her own surprise and against what should be her better judgement Andrea finds herself outside of Cassidy's hospital room early the next morning with scalding coffee and breakfast. Looking through the window she is pleased to see Caroline asleep curled against her sister, Miranda watching sentry over both of them. She isn't at all surprised to see that Miranda looks nothing like she's spent the last twelve hours in an uncomfortable chair and worried sick, from here her hair still looks perfect and the shirt she has been wearing since she started her day yesterday looks surprisingly unrumpled. Andrea feels a mess in comparison though that is how she has always felt around Miranda.

She's barely slept since Miranda called the night before because she hasn't been able to get the woman (and the fact she said please) out of her head. She'd thought she was getting better in the last year or so, she'd even tried to date but seeing Miranda again for ten minutes had taken her all the way back to where she had been before, all the way back to why she had walked away.

Taking a deep breath she tapped lightly on the door, it wouldn't do to linger much longer and risk the coffee going cold, Miranda turned in her chair and Andrea could have sworn she almost smiled before beckoning her inside. She slid round the door as quietly as she could, dropping her laptop bag before carefully approaching the other woman coffee outstretched.

"Thank you." Miranda gave a slight smile, once again surprising Andrea with her manners,

"You're welcome, I didn't think you'd want to start the day with a vending machine coffee."

"Mmm." Miranda pursed her lips in agreement and gestured to the chair she had just vacated, "The car will be here in a moment. I don't plan on being very long."

"Take as long as you need Miranda. I'll call if anything comes up." Andrea felt a little bit like she had entered the twilight zone, she wasn't used to Miranda explaining herself, she wasn't used to being asked, it was strange but it felt good to know that what the twins had been trying to tell her over the last few years was true, the older woman had changed. She watched Miranda shrug back into her blazer and adjust her shirt before she leant over and kissed both of her daughters gently,

"Look after them please." She said as she left, leaving Andrea stunned behind her.

* * *

"Andy?" turning to the bed, Andrea found Caroline awake and sitting up, rubbing her eyes,

"Hey Caro, you ok?"

"Yeah I guess, Cass still isn't awake."

"I know honey, but she'll wake up when she's ready ok." Andrea said gently, reaching out to squeeze the teenagers hand, "Your mom has gone to pick some things up for you guys then she has to run into the office quickly but she won't be long. She asked me to come look after you guys for her."

"Really?" Caroline looked surprised as she jumped down from the bed and moved to sit on the arm of Andrea's hair, "I didn't think you guys spoke."

"We don't. We didn't. It was me Cass called yesterday and I stayed with her till your mom could get here. She phoned me last night while you were asleep and asked me to come today so you two wouldn't be on your own while she was out."

"Huh." Caroline chuckled, nudging Andrea's shoulder, "We told you she'd changed."

* * *

Andrea had just gotten a text from Miranda to say that she was on her way back when she heard Cassidy stirring where she lay.

"Mom," she croaked out, her eyes darting all over the room, "Caro?"

"Hey sweety," Andrea said gently, perching on the edge of the bed and brushing Cassidy's hair back, "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Am I in the hospital?" Cassidy looked terrified and it broke Andrea's heart, if she ever saw the bastard who had done this she'd kill him, though she figured she'd have to wait in line behind Miranda.

"Yeah, you were in pretty bad shape when I found you Cass, I needed to get you checked out."

"Where's my mom? Is she mad?"

"Of course she's not mad, she's worried sick. She ran out to get you and Caro some clothes and things from the house, she should be back any minute."

"Cassidy you're awake!" Caroline squealed from the door, throwing herself at her sister and hugging her tightly, "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry Caro, I'm really sorry." Cassidy sniffed and Andrea could see the beginnings of tears, "I've been so awful to you."

"I don't care," Caroline's voice brokered no argument as she squeezed her sister tighter, "I just care that you're ok."

"Caroline darling let your sister breathe." Miranda said from the door. She'd changed before she'd returned and again Andrea was amazed to see her looking almost casual in tight jeans, a plain white shirt and a Ralph Laurent sweater with minimal make up and boots, _flat_ boots! Andrea didn't think she'd ever seen anything more glorious. "There are some clothes in the bag, I'd like you to go and get changed, Andrea could you go and get the doctor."

"Of course Miranda," Andrea nodded it was obvious that Miranda wanted some time alone with Cassidy but she could see that Caroline was about to object to being separated from her twin already, she looped her arm around the girls shoulder and squeezed, "Come on Caro, we'll do a coffee run too, maybe pick up some cookies?"

"I'm so sorry mom!" Cassidy wailed the minute the door was closed, tears falling unchecked from her swollen eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh Bobbsey, whatever are you apologising for?" Miranda only barely managed to keep her own tears in check, she'd thought she'd cried herself out in the shower earlier but seeing Cassidy awake and so distraught broke her heart, "You've done nothing wrong."

"It was all my fault, if I'd just done what Mark said none of this would have happened." Miranda could see that her daughter was trembling and stroked her hair soothingly, "Has he been to see me?" Miranda couldn't believe her daughter almost sounded hopeful,

"He hasn't and if he knows what is good for him he will never reappear again Cassidy. The Police are looking for him, he beat you up."

"No mom it wasn't his fault it was mine, if I'd just done what he said, I'm so stupid."

"Oh darling, you are far from stupid. It is me who has been stupid, ignoring the signs. I could have stopped this." Miranda was furious with herself, "We'll talk more later, for now tell me how you are feeling?"

"My face really hurts. Mommy I want to go home."

"I know Bobbsey but the Doctor has to check you over first, you've been asleep for quite a long time, we've all been worried."

"I'm sorry I made you all worry."

"Please stop apologising darling, I'm just glad that you are ok." Miranda pressed a kiss to her girls head as the doctor entered, and moved to the back of the room while he checked her over. She began making a list of things she needed to do. She needed to get her girls home, rearrange her schedule for at least a week so she could stay home with Cassidy, her daughter would need to speak to a therapist, she'd need to talk to the Police and she'd need to find a way to thank Andrea. The young woman had obviously been looking after her girls from afar for the last three years and in the last two days she had given up her time to save her youngest from a terrible boyfriend, she didn't think she'd ever be able to thank her enough.

* * *

With the doctor gone Miranda took up the chair beside her daughters bed and took her hand, stroking the back of it gently as Cassidy once again drifted off. Andrea and Caroline reappeared five minutes later with more coffee, Starbucks coffee not hospital coffee, and snacks.

"What did the doctor say?" Andrea asked quietly as she handed the older woman her drink,

"The scans show there is some swelling on her brain but it's not too severe, she'll be in and out of consciousness for a while yet and her face is going to take time to heel, they think her cheek bone is broken but there's too much swelling at the moment to be sure."

"That son of a ..." Andrea trailed off, her free hand forming into a fist at her side,

"Quite." Miranda nodded, never taking her eyes off her daughters, "I'll castrate him if I ever get my hands on him."

"I'll fight you for the right to do so." Andrea said darkly, she couldn't abide men who raised their hands to women but what that boy had done to Cassidy sparked something dark inside of her that made her angrier than she could ever remember being,

"I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am that you were there for her Andrea. I don't know why she felt she couldn't call me but I'm glad she knew there was someone she could." It hurt Miranda that Cassidy hadn't called her when she was in trouble and it was something they would need to address but for now she was just pleased there had been someone else she could trust

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, for any of you. I'm only ever a phone call away." Andrea said honestly, looking down at Miranda with a smile, "It's good to see you again Miranda, even under the circumstances."

"Yes." Miranda agreed shortly, "It was unexpected, but I find it agreeable. There are some things we need to discuss but I think I would like for you to stay around. For the girls."

"Of course." Andrea nodded but she had detected the pause in Miranda's speech and hoped she was reading it correctly, _Miranda_ wanted her to stick around and she wasn't convinced it was just for the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, writing has been like pulling teeth today but just knowing you guys have been so supportive has really pushed me to get this done. Again I'm not 100% happy with it but I finally think I know where this fic is going. Maybe. Another prompt caught my eye today and I think that is part of the reason I've struggled but I am determined to get this finished before I start on anything else, since Mirandy is the one pairing I seem to be able to write long fic for. Once again thank you for the encouragement, it really means alot.

* * *

When Andrea returned to the hospital two days later she was surprised to find the scene in Cassidy's room far removed from what she left the last time she had been there. She knew Miranda had made Caroline go back to school but she had been expecting Miranda herself to still be present at her daughters bedside. Instead she found the room empty except for Cassidy who was curled on her side crying quietly.

"Cass sweety?" she said gently, pushing the door closed behind herself and moving slowly towards the bed,

"Andy?" Cassidy pushed herself up and wiped at her eyes and Andrea tried not to flinch at the bruising that had come out since the last time she was there, the swelling had gone down considerably but the bruises had darkened and spread, it made Andrea want to punch something,

"Hey sweetheart." Andrea dropped down beside the girl and pulled her into a hug, "Where's your mom." Andrea didn't think Miranda would have gone into the magazine and left her daughter on her own,

"She's mad at me," Cassidy sniffed, burying her face in the brunettes neck as she began to cry again, "I think she hates me Andy."

"Oh sweety I'm sure she doesn't." Andrea soothed, "What happened?"

"I asked her if Mark could come and see me. She went nuts Andy, I just want to see him,"

"Cass you get that he did this to you don't you?" Andrea said gently, it was no wonder Miranda had gone nuts, "And that's not ok?"

"He only hit me because I wouldn't do what he said, he's not like this really. He loves me." Andrea fought to keep the reaction to Cassidy's words off her face but inside she was reeling, it was going to be a long road to get Cassidy through this, "If I'd just said yes this wouldn't have happened."

"Honey look at me." Andrea urged, leaning back so she could look the girl in the face, she had two black eyes and what looked like a broken nose, Andrea tried not to think about the bruises she could see peeking out of the neck of her lounge wear, "I won't make you tell me what he wanted you to do, but if he loved you he'd accept your no, he should never have tried to force you to do something you didn't want to."

"I disappointed him though, he was looking forward to that night and I spoiled it."

"Cass, when your mom was with Stephen, if she missed dinner because there was an emergency at Runway and he felt disappointed would you have thought it was ok for him to hit her?" Andrea asked gently, she had a feeling she knew what Cassidy had been unwilling to do and she was proud that she'd said no despite what had happened afterwards,

"Well no, mom would never spoil a night on purpose, only if there was a big emergency." Cassidy reasoned,

"And I know you would only say no to doing something if you really didn't feel happy doing it, so how is this any different sweetheart?"

"I guess," Cassidy shrugged, "Andy can you go find my mom? I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Of course, will you be ok on your own while I go look for her?"

"Yeah," Cassidy nodded and Andrea kissed her forehead lightly, "Thanks for talking to me."

"Any time Cass, I'll be right back." Slipping back into the corridor Andrea took a few deep breaths and tried to settle the churning in her stomach and not for the first time she wished she could get her hands on Mark Dyer and make him pay.

She found Miranda in the private family room pacing a hole in the floor, she looked tense and if Andrea looked closely enough she could see that she had been crying, she couldn't even begin to imagine how Miranda was feeling about all of this, there was no doubt that she would be blaming herself, punishing herself, because if Miranda Priestley couldn't protect her children then who could?

"Miranda?" she said quietly, slipping through the door and closing it behind herself, she tried not to flinch when she found herself on the receiving end of the La Priestly glare,

"Andrea what on earth are you doing here?" she snapped, turning so she could discretely wipe her eyes, she knew she shouldn't be snapping but she felt cornered and Miranda Priestley did not react well to feeling cornered,

"I wanted to check in and see how everyone was doing." Andrea said quietly,

"Haven't you heard of a mobile telephone? Or have you been throwing yours into fountains again?" Miranda snapped, turning her full glare on the younger woman, "Why don't you do what you do best and walk away?"

"Right." Andrea said trying not to flinch at the words, she'd honestly thought they had made progress, "I told Cassidy I'd come and find you and ask you to go back to her room, I've done that so I'll be going. Your daughter is upset, she's been hurt badly by someone she thought loved her and she needs her mom to be patient with her, not go storming off every time she says something that you don't like." Andrea fled before her words could truly settle on the older woman, she didn't know where that slice of back bone had come from but she didn't want to stick around to see the consequences. She'd really thought the Miranda of the last few days had been the Miranda she could expect to see from now on but obviously she had been mistaken. She'd have to go back to getting over Miranda, starting at the beginning again. One day she might succeed.

* * *

"Mom, how come Andy didn't come back with you earlier? She was hardly here." Cassidy asked while they waited for the doctor to return with her discharge papers, she was sat on the side of the bed in a pair of jeans and a shirt her mom had picked out for her and she was eager to get home, she hated hospitals and she was hoping that once she was home she might actually be able to sleep.

"She got called into work darling." Miranda tried, hating the disappointment in her daughters voice. Once her anger had worn off Miranda had known the truth in the brunettes words, her Cassidy was hurting and her storming off in a temper wasn't going to help that. Truth was, she'd been where Cassidy was but she hadn't had her mum or her sister to help her through it, she'd give Cassidy all of the things she didn't have when her fiancé put her in hospital in a drunken rage and then went on to wrap his car around a tree. She'd make sure Cassidy didn't think this was her fault and she'd help her realise that love didn't end in raised voices and bruises.

"I'm sorry I called her instead of you. I just knew you'd been really busy with work and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh Bobbsey, you know I'm never too busy for you or your sister, no matter what you need you can always call me, even if I am at work." Miranda blamed herself 100% for the fact that her daughters still felt this on occasion, she'd spent much of their young life sending housekeepers, nannies and even assistants to deal with things in her place and it was one of the things she wished she could change the most.

"Can she come for dinner soon?" Cassidy and her sister had long since suspected that their mother had some kind of feelings for her ex assistant. The year she left their mom in Paris had been a turning point for them all and though things had gotten much better at home their mom still carried a sadness with her that they knew was nothing to do with Stephen leaving, he'd never made her happy in the first place she wouldn't be sad that he left.

"We'll see darling, I'm sure Andrea has more important things to do than having dinner with us," Miranda sighed, _and after this morning why would she want to?_ She thought. She'd regretted the words the minute she had spoken them but she didn't know how to fix all of the mistakes she had made with the young woman. Having been so pleased to find Andrea surprisingly back in her life she was going to have to start trying to forget her all over again.

* * *

That night Miranda found herself propped up in Cassidy's bed, a daughter curled up sleeping on each side of her. Cassidy had woken from another nightmare and begged her mom to stay with her while she went back to sleep and Caroline refused to leave knowing her twin was upset. Miranda was trapped between them, nowhere near tired, her mind was running a mile a minute in a manner she was not accustomed to and she wasn't sure how to make it stop. Reaching for her phone she attempted to go through her emails, everything seemed to be running smoothly at Runway but there were still some things that only she could deal with. Trying to forget about Andrea proved useless when an email from the younger woman popped up amongst the usual magazine correspondents.

_Miranda,_

_I'm sorry for the words I spoke out of anger this morning, you did not deserve them nor did I mean them the way I said them. I wont pretend that the words you said in return did not hurt but I suppose I probably deserved them. I did a really stupid thing three years ago and I'd like to try and explain if you could spare the time to listen. I called in this morning to check on Cass, but I wanted to see you too. I know how hard you must be finding this and the Miranda Priestley I know will be blaming herself for everything. This was not your fault Miranda and Cassidy doesn't need you to blame yourself or anyone else, she just needs your support to get through this. Look at me, trying to teach you how to parent, that wasn't my intention at all so I'm sorry._

_I meant what I said on Wednesday, it was nice to see you. I've missed you these past three years Miranda, even your razor sharp tongue, and if you can forgive me for my behaviour today I'd like to see you again, while the girls have passed me little bits over that last few years it is not the same as hearing it from you and I would like the chance to catch up._

_I leave the ball in your court. The three of you will never be far from my thoughts. Look after yourselves._

_Until we meet again._

_A_

Miranda re-read the email and couldn't help but smile. It was refreshing to see that Andrea hadn't changed, she was still the forgiving, innocent girl that Miranda remembered and she was pleased that the years she had spent on the crime desk at The Mirror hadn't dulled her sunny optimism. She didn't deserve Andrea's forgiveness the same as Andrea hadn't deserved her words. She hadn't meant to bring up Paris, especially not as an insult, as much as she had wanted to know at the time exactly what she had done to make Andrea walk away, she could make do with the knowledge that, when it came down to it, she wasn't an easy person to be around day to day, it was the fundamental flaws in herself that pushed people away and she had been surprised it had taken so long for Andrea to get sick of her behaviour. After a little thought she began to type out her own reply.

_Andrea,_

_I do not deserve the apology you have offered though I do accept it. The words you spoke to me were both justified and true. My daughter needed me to be her mother, regardless of my feelings on the subject and I let her down in that respect today. I also managed to let you down. You were always the one assistant who knew exactly what I needed and when, you often knew me better than I knew myself and it seems you still know. of course I am blaming myself for all of this, if I hadn't been so busy with the magazine, or maybe if I'd been more forceful in getting an answer out of Cassidy none of this would have happened._

_I'm ashamed to have thrown Paris in your face, I long ago made peace with the fact I am not an easy person to stay with for long and I don't blame you for walking away in the end though I still feel you could have picked a better time._

_I appreciate you taking time out of your day to come and check on us although my reaction to your presence at the time probably didn't illustrate that. Cassidy is home now and although she has had a nightmare since she went to bed she has seemed better in herself since returning to the Townhouse. I don't know what you said to her this morning, I am only sure you must have spoken to her the way I should have, but she seems to be coming to terms with the fact that love should never hurt like this. I'd like to get to know the woman my girls have obviously become so fond of over the last few years. I am unutterably glad that they have had someone they could who I know can be trusted when they didn't feel like they could talk to me. I only wish I'd known that you were still present in my life all this time._

_Join us for dinner at the townhouse Friday evening? Around seven._

_With hope._

_M _


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a hectic week and the Priestley house was a house divided. The twins had returned to the bickering that had gotten so bad before Cassidy's hospitalisation. Every time Cassidy mentioned Mark (which was more frequently than Miranda would have liked) Caroline exploded in a fit of rage that was as impressive as it was scary. She hadn't understood before what her twin had seen in the boy, now had even less of a clue, as far as she was concerned it was farewell to bad rubbish and she couldn't understand why Cassidy couldn't see it. Cassidy was prone to her own fits of temper but more often than not she was simply sullen and uncommunicative and Miranda's heart broke every time she saw her baby flinch at her sisters raised voice. The editor had had her fill of both of them, while she understood Caroline's annoyance with her sister she also understood that Cassidy would need help to see the wrong it what had happened to her and to understand that it wasn't her fault. She'd tried to speak to both of them, Caroline had accused her of not caring if her sister went back to Mark for round two and Cassidy had cried, apologised and repeated again that it was all her fault. She was at a loss.

Cassidy had had her first appointment with her therapist and Miranda thought that maybe it was time to get Caroline one too so she had a safe place to talk through her anger where she wouldn't scare her sister or get herself into trouble. She'd been called into Dalton on Wednesday afternoon, not to discuss getting Cassidy back to school as she had expected but because Caroline had been caught fighting. In usual teenage girl style Caroline was claiming that the girl she had hit had been saying nasty things about her sister, the girl in question denied it and Caroline ended up suspended for going against the schools 'no violence' policy. Miranda had no doubt in her mind that Caroline would only lash out in defence of her sister and although it made her slightly proud she knew it was time to do something about all of this. As it was, by the time Friday and dinner with Andrea came, things were just about ready to explode.

* * *

Andrea had spent the week trying to keep on top of everything so she could get away on time on Friday and trying to work out what you wore for dinner with Miranda Priestley and her children at the townhouse. When she worked for Miranda she had only ever seen her at events outside of the townhouse, events that required Miranda to be in full fashion queen regalia and even the nights when she had called Andrea into the den with the book she had still been in her Runway clothes. The only time she had seen the older woman looking remotely comfortable had been that night in Paris, she got the feeling a bathrobe was a little too relaxed for dinner. In the end she'd gotten in touch with Nigel for some advice. He'd called when he had heard about her involvement in getting Cassidy to the hospital and they had promised to catch up soon, them catching up had turned into a late night in the closet trying to find something suitable for her to wear.

"Well at least you've managed to stay a four doing whatever you've been doing the last three years." He chuckled when she entered the closet with a bottle of wine and a smile, of all of the people she had met during her time at Runway, Nigel was the only one who she had missed and who she ever would have said had been her friend.

"Working the crime desk works wonders for limiting your appetite," she chuckled wryly as he hugged her

"I dread to think," he shuddered, running his hand over his bald head and looking her up and down, "So it's dinner at the townhouse with Miranda _and_ the twins?"

"As far as I know. it was Cassidy's idea."

"Well you are the hero of the hour."

"Hardly, the hero of the hour would have stopped it happening altogether." She sighed, following him through the racks of clothes, pausing each time he held something up against her body and dismissed it, "Has Miranda been back to work?" she hadn't heard from the editor again after their emails and she hadn't wanted to push it,

"She came back yesterday morning but was called out to Dalton in the afternoon. I thought you two were the best of buddies now?"

"Hardly Nigel. She's only invited me for dinner for Cassidy's sake. Once all this has blown over I'll be back to being persona non grata." She refused to read to far into the fact that Miranda was acting so far out of what she had come to expect at this point. Before this, if Miranda had found out that the twins had been communicating with her, she would have expected that communication to stop with no warning or explanation. The way she had spoken to the older woman the previous week was enough to get a person blacklisted across the whole country and she never, ever would have imagined being invited to the townhouse for dinner no matter what she had done. She wanted to believe that Miranda had changed, that what the girls had been telling her for months was true but she'd seen the side of Miranda she was used to that second time at the hospital and it was clear that the sharp tongued dragon was still very much present. She refused to get her hopes up.

* * *

Friday evening brought with it one of New York's unpredictable storms and Andrea was pleased that she had thought to book a taxi to pick her up from The Mirror so she wasn't late. It was quarter to seven when she arrived at the townhouse and she wasn't surprised when Cassidy and Caroline answered the door.

"Mom just called, she's on her way but the weather has made the traffic crazy." Caroline said taking Andrea's coat, "You look really pretty Andy."

"Thanks sweety." She smiled, pulling the girl into a hug before turning to her sister who hadn't said a single word, some of the bruises had yellowed and faded but the rest, especially those around her eyes seemed to have only gotten darker, "How you doing Cass?"

"Ok," Cassidy nodded quietly and Andrea raised an eyebrow at her sister who just shrugged. Cassidy had always been the more boisterous twin and although she had been a bit quieter in the hospital the previous week it hadn't been this bad, she'd known that it would take time for the girl to bounce back but it worried Andrea that she seemed to be going was used to that second time at the hospital and it was clear that the sharp tongued dragon was s Andrea was pleased that Miranda chose that moment to get home, pushing through the door and slamming it closed behind her.

"I will never begin to understand why everything grounds to a halt at the smallest spot of rain!" Andrea had to suppress a chuckle as she flashed back to another time when Miranda hadn't understood that a hurricane wasn't classed as a 'little spot of rain' Andrea couldn't believe she'd actually tried to get the National Guard to get her boss back home, "Ah Andrea, you made it. Girls, go and get washed up, dinner will be ready in a moment." Miranda had been planning on cooking herself tonight but she was pleased she had allowed her housekeeper to prepare something for her, nothing ever went the way she planned it.

"Good evening Miranda." Andrea smiled, automatically returning to assistant mode and helping the older woman out of her coat before hanging it in the closet with her own. She then allowed Miranda's customary once over and tried not to shiver under the scrutiny,

"Good evening Andrea, thank you for coming." Miranda said after a slight nod, leaning in to share air kisses with the brunette, "Follow me. I apologise that everything is not prepared, I had planned on being home over an hour ago and have everything ready for when you arrived."

"Don't worry about it Miranda." Andrea followed the other woman to the kitchen and slid into the stool she was offered, "How are the girls? Cassidy seems quiet."

"It has been a tough week." Miranda allowed as she began pulling together their dinner, "Both girls are, struggling, with the ramifications of what has happened."

"Yeah and mom doesn't care." Caroline sniped, entering the kitchen, "And Cassidy still things that idiot is the love of her life."

"Caroline Priestly!" Miranda snapped and Andrea could see the tension that had no doubt been present all week bubble up to the surface,

"I'm only saying what is true mom. You're letting Cass fill her head with all these ideas about how Mark loves her and it's all her fault and its not, Mark is a jerk and Cassidy didn't do anything wrong!"

"Caro your mum knows that." Andrea said gently, Miranda had stopped what she was doing and was leaning heavily on the counter taking deep, measured breaths, Andrea wasn't sure if she was trying to control anger or tears, a glance at her face didn't clear it up either, for her part Caroline had tears burning in her eyes and all Andrea wanted to do was pull the her into a hug, she couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to see her twin hurting like this and she understood the confusion she was feeling,

"Then why does she let her blame herself and talk about how amazing Mark is! I don't even think she'd care if Cass went back to him." Caroline was crying in earnest now and Andrea could feel that Miranda had gone unnaturally still on the other side of the counter, reaching out she tugged the girl into her arms and stroked her back gently.

"Caroline, honey, your mom cares about the two of you more than she cares for anything else and I just know that she is blaming herself for all of this. I know she thinks that if she had spent more time at home instead of at Runway, that if she had forced Cassidy to speak to her the first time that she came home with a bruise, this wouldn't have happened but that's not true. Your sister was in an abusive relationship sweety. Mark is the kind of boy who wants to be in control, he probably said things to your sister, about her weight or the way she looked or how intelligent she was, that made her feel really awful about herself, he probably told her that it was her fault when things went wrong, it was because she was too fat, or too ugly or not clever enough, when he hit her he'll have told her that she brought it on herself and when you hear that kind of thing enough you do start to believe it. it's going to take a while for Cassidy to realise that none of this is her fault and your mom is trying to respect that, never believe that she would let either of you get hurt if she could stop it."

"Caro." Cassidy called from the door and Andrea could see tears in her eyes, she had no idea how long she had been stood there, "He told me that if I loved him as much as he loved me that I'd sleep with him, when I said I didn't think I was ready he called me fat and stupid and ugly, he called me a slut, said he'd heard other boys talking about how I'd jumped into bed with them without a second thought so why wouldn't I do the same for him. He said he hit me to show me how much he loved me, how much it hurt him that I didn't love him as much as the other boys. I never slept with any of them but he almost made me believe I had." Cassidy was sobbing, Miranda was across the room in two strides and had her daughter in her arms, rocking her gently, Caroline turned her face into Andrea's neck and her tears soaked through the young woman's shirt. As she let her own tears fall she considered that this wasn't at all how she had expected this night to go, she had expected stilted conversation and long awkward pauses, she never imagined she'd be able to witness a family beginning to heal.


	6. Chapter 6

The inspiration is coming a little slower now but it is coming and I've already blocked out the next part in my head, I just need to sit and write it. thank you all again for your very kind words and promise that there is some actual Mirandy to come, they are just taking their own sweet time getting there!

I appologise if the formatting on this part is a bit strange. I typed it into the notes feature on my phone and when it has come to trnsfering it into word I don't feel like I can get it to look right, it's laziness really, usually I'd type from my notes into word rather than copying and pasting but it is what it is I just hope it's not too off putting.

* * *

'Go give you mom and your sister a hug' Andrea prompted when Caroline seemed to have calmed slightly, Miranda and Cassidy were still wrapped in a tight embrace, the editors fingers moving through her daughters hair as they swayed slightly back and forth. Caroline gave the brunette one final squeeze before untangling herself from the embrace and approaching her mother and sister slowly,

'Mom, Cass, I'm sorry.' She sniffed and Andrea held her breath waiting for the other two women to acknowledge her.

'Come here Bobbsey.' Miranda reached out and pulled her other daughter to her, if her voice was a little raspier than usual Andrea forced herself to ignore it. Miranda Priestley did not cry and certainly wouldn't appreciate the idea of someone seeing her do so, to this effect Andrea slipped round the trio and out into the hall to give them some privacy.

She found herself in the den, scanning her eyes over the bookcase that filled the alcove, it was an impressive and extensive collection and every book looked well read, it was beyond her how Miranda could find time in her schedule to sleep sometimes never mind the time to read all of these books. A creaking floor board in the doorway drew her attention and she smiled as Miranda entered the room, the only sign of her upset her slightly bloodshot eyes.

'I'm sorry Andrea that tonight hasn't exactly gone to plan. Dinner is over done so we are going to order in. The girls and I would be very grateful if you decided to stay. Caroline has promised that there will be no more histrionics.'

'Of course I'll stay. I hope I didn't over step any boundaries with what I said to Caroline.' Andrea hadn't really thought about it at the time, just wanting to try and calm the girl down and help her understand why this was so hard for everyone, but she knew how protective Miranda was of her girls and how harsh she could be with people who messed with them, although that hadn't been her intention there was no saying that Miranda wouldn't take it that way, especially given how on edge everyone had obviously been for the last few days.

'Honestly Andrea you said all of the things I haven't been able to find the words to say when faced with Caroline's anger. I never want her to understand what her sister is going through but I never want her to think I don't care so I. Thank you. For stepping in. For helping her see.'

'You don't need to thank me Miranda. I just wanted to help and I know how much you care about those girls, how much this must be affecting you too.'

'Yes. It has been a rather, trying time.' Miranda sniffed, retreating slightly into her ice queen facade, it hurt Andrea that she felt she needed to protect herself in this way but she also understood the fundamental components that made up the very complex Miranda Priestley, a big part of that was that she didn't like to be seen as weak.

'Mom, Andy we're ordering pizza what topping do you want?' Caroline asked from the doorway and Andrea chuckled as she watched Miranda role her eyes, of course given the choice the girls would order pizza

'Honestly I'll eat just about anything.' She shrugged, 'oh but no pineapple, I'm allergic.'

'Ok. Mom what about you? Do you want that goat's cheesy, spinach thing you like?'

'Please darling. You and your sister come through when you've ordered. Andrea can I get you a drink? There was a bottle of wine to go with dinner I could open.'

'Please if it's no trouble.'

'Of course not, make yourself comfortable I'll be back in a moment.'

* * *

By the time Miranda returned with the wine Andrea had made herself comfortable in the corner of the sofa, Cassidy was leaning into her side as the brunette stroked her hair and Caroline was sat at their feet like a guard dog. It was an oddly domestic scene and Miranda couldn't ignore the way it made her stomach flutter. Passing over the wine she made herself comfortable in her usual armchair and listened while Caroline and Cassidy filled Andrea in on what had been going on with them for the last month or so allowing the chatter to settle over her. She felt like she could relax properly for the first time in several months. The next issue of the magazine was in its early stages but it was going well and there were some good ideas beginning to line up for the months to come. Her girls were safe and for the moment happy and Andrea was there. The girl had always had a calming effect on her when she worked for her and it appeared that time had not changed that. Andrea with her easy smiles and the words she hadn't been able to say, it made her wonder, and worry, about how the young brunette knew exactly what to say.

* * *

The night went over peacefully with the twins keeping up most of the conversation. Miranda was pleased; the week had been exhausting and entertaining was the farthest thing from her mind she wished she had the energy to offer more but it was as if Andrea could sense her exhaustion and was happy to keep the girls occupied. When it came to the girls bed time they both asked that their mother go up and kiss then good night, something they had requested for several years, Caroline asked that Andrea do the same, it warmed her heart that her often untrusting daughters had found another adult they were comfortable with, who they could trust. After kissing Cassidy goodnight she stepped across the hall to Caroline's room, pausing in the doorway as she heard their whispered conversation.

'How come you knew what mark would have said to Cass? Did some looser do the same thing to you?'

'No honey.' Miranda let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. If she ever found out that someone had hurt Andrea that way she would make their lives a living hell. 'I volunteered in a woman's shelter when I was at college. Lots of the women who used the shelter were running away from abusive husbands. We'd have group sessions where they would talk about their experiences and a lot of the time they'd been told exactly what mark told Cassidy.'

'Did they ever get better? Will Cass get better?' Miranda slid into the room at that, her hand falling to rest on Andreas shoulder and squeezing lightly, Andrea allowed Miranda to speak, somehow knowing that she was communicating that she had the words this time.

'It will take time darling, mark made Cassidy believe some awful things about herself, things that aren't going to go away over night. She's going to need us to remind her that she's beautiful and smart and us love her ok.'

'Ok mom.' Cassidy nodded. 'I'm sorry I've been such a jerk this week.'

'Your mom understands why you were angry, but do you understand why your mom might have found it difficult to tell you what might have happened to Cass? She was trying to protect you too.'

'I know.' Caroline hung her head, 'I'm sorry I said that you didn't care.'

'It is forgotten Bobbsey.' Miranda smiled at her daughter, leaning over to give her a kiss in the cheek, 'get some sleep and I'll take you and your sister shopping tomorrow.'

With the girls tucked in the adults made their way downstairs stopping at the front door,

'You've had a long week. I should go and let you get your own sleep.' Andrea said, reaching into the closet for her coat

'I won't pretend that I do not hear my bed calling my name.' Miranda chuckled, 'at least let me call you a can, it's a little late for you to be walking around on your own.'

'The subway is just down the block. I don't mind honestly.'

'No guest of mine is going off riding the subway whatever the time.' Miranda said using a little of her editor steel to prove that her mind would not be changed, 'go sit in the den while I arrange it.' Andrea did as she was told, no doubt in her mind that Miranda would actually be calling Roy to bring the town car not a cab. 'I'm sorry I've been less than stellar company tonight.' Miranda said when she returned and Andrea noticed that somewhere along the way she had kicked if her shoes and unbuttoned her shirt somewhat.

'Don't worry about it. I'd have sat here in silence as long as I knew the three of you were ok.'

'Still so honest, so forgiving.' Miranda sighed, 'I felt certain that the crime beat would have dulled your sunny optimism somewhat. It seems to have only made you more determined to be happy.'

'I won't pretend I haven't seen some things that would make a grown man flinch but letting it affect me would just be another victory for the criminal. I'm not as naive as people think but I don't underestimate the worth of a little positivity.'  
'Many would do well to remember that.' Miranda nodded once again impressed by the younger woman. 'I've been very impressed by the articles that I have read which hold your by-line. Both in The Mirror and other publications.'

'The girls tell me you have a subscription to The Mirror.' Andrea smirked, relishing the slight blush high on Miranda's cheek bones. When she was assistant she had been in charge of managing Miranda's many subscriptions, The Mirror had been added to the list a after she had left the magazine.

'You yourself know Andrea that I have subscriptions to many papers and magazines.' Miranda replied, looking at her phone before making eye contact with the younger woman again. 'Roy is waiting outside to take you home.'

'Thank you Miranda. For tonight and the use of your car.' Andrea said pushing herself to her feet

'Nonsense, you deserve that and more for helping my daughters the way you have,' Miranda waved off the thanks also getting to her feet. She surprised the younger woman by leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek and not the air beside it, 'I'll be in touch, maybe next time we could do some of that catching up we talked about but I failed to provide tonight.'

'I'd love that.' Andrea beamed heading towards the door, 'and if any of you need anything just call me ok?' 


	7. Chapter 7

_'__Andy, its Cass, can you ring me, please. Mum's gone weird."_

_ '__Andy, me again it's 12:30, mom just came home from work and locked herself in her study. She didn't say a word but she looked weird. Call me or something please?'_

When Andrea woke up she had twelve missed calls and two voicemails on her phone all from Cassidy. She'd pulled a night shift at the paper updating the website content and she hadn't gotten home until six, it was now almost four in the afternoon and it would seem she had missed some excitement. Pushing herself out of bed she stumbled to find some clothes to drag on, wedged her phone between her ear and her shoulder and waited for Cassidy to pick up.

"Andy, finally! Where have you been?" Cassidy snapped the moment she answered the phone and Andrea couldn't help but chuckle at the tone that was so very like her mothers,

"I was working nights last night; I didn't get in until six this morning. I've been sleeping."

"Oh." The girl sounded deflated, "Sorry for snapping then but I'm not sorry for calling you all those times, I'm worried about mom."

"I gathered that Cass. Now tell me what exactly has happened that makes you worried." Although it wasn't common for Miranda to come home in the middle of the day to work from home it wasn't completely unheard of for it to happen, especially if she was surrounded by incompetence at Elias-Clarke, if she was in that kind of mind set it wouldn't be entirely unfeasible for her to ignore anyone who was in the house and get straight to work either but she'd hear Cassidy out before she passed final judgement.

"The Police came last night to take my statement. They took one at the hospital but they wanted more details because they've caught up with Mark and he's denying everything." _Son of a bitch!_ Andrea thought, "Mom insisted on sitting with me this time which was fine, I mean it was easier for her to hear exactly what happened that way than for me to have to sit and tell her on my own because I've been able to see that she wanted to ask me stuff but didn't want to upset me or something." That was one way to look at it Andrea supposed and she knew that there were questions that Miranda would want the answers too but wouldn't want to distress her daughter by asking. "And she was ok and stuff, I mean she had the whole Editor-in-Chief face going on because there were people around but whatever she was ok, seemed pretty relaxed but then they asked about the bruises on my neck and I explained how I'd got them and what Mark had been trying to do when I got them and she went really still and she looked like she was clenching her teeth and she'd balled her hands into fists and well she's barely spoken a word since, she's barely looked at me since and now she's back home in the middle of the afternoon and I know she's not working because I can hear her pacing up there. I don't know what to do Andy."

"Oh honey." Andrea didn't need to be told what Mark had been trying to do when he had Cassidy by the throat because she had a very good idea and it made her stomach churn, "Have you tried speaking to her, knocking on the door?"

"I did, she told me she was really busy and locked the door again, I don't want her to hate me." Cassidy sniffed

"She doesn't hate you sweety, but you understand that hearing that someone hurt you like that and she couldn't protect you is tough for her right?" Andrea asked with a sigh, she honestly thought she'd gotten through to Miranda on the whole flying off the handle thing, she understood it was hard to hear that about your daughter, it was hard for Andrea to hear and Cassidy wasn't related to her, but Miranda needed to learn to curtail the dragon around her daughter. It worried her that Miranda seemed to have had such a violent reaction that it had pulled her away from work though, "Are you and Caroline still going out with your father tonight?" Andrea wanted to talk to Miranda but she didn't want to do it with the girls around, knowing the older woman and her moods it could get pretty ugly, the twins didn't need to hear it.

"Yeah Roy is picking me up in like half an hour then we're picking Caro up from school and going straight to dads." Ok half an hour gave her time to brush her teeth and get a cab across town, she'd think about how she was going to approach Miranda on the way.

"You get ready to go and I'll be there soon ok. I'll talk to your mom while you guys are out."

* * *

When Andrea reached the townhouse Cassidy was ready and waiting for her. Miranda had clearly given her the permission to wear a little more make up than usual and although the dark rings around her eyes were still visible they were a lot less obvious than if she was wearing nothing at all, she had a pair or large sunglasses on her head, obviously something else she had leant from her mother.

"Roy was just pulling up," she said hanging her coat in the closet, "Is your mom still in her study."

"Yeah, I knocked to say I was going but she didn't seem to care." Cassidy shrugged, pulling her own coat on and sliding her sunglasses over her eyes,

"Of course she cares. You go and have some fun, I'll speak to your mom and I promise she'll be back to normal by the time you get home."

"Thanks Andy, I'm really sorry if she yells at you."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Andrea chuckled kissing her on the cheek, "Tell Caro I said hi. We'll go for lunch soon ok."

* * *

Upstairs Miranda heard the door slam and sighed, running her hand through her hair for the millionth time since she came home. Her staff must think she was cracking up, she spent the whole morning completely unable to concentrate, Nigel had to nudge her in the run-through to get her to share her opinion and even though she has seen better, much better, she didn't have it in her to eviscerate anyone for their ineptitude. The concern on Nigel's face was the last straw, she'd stormed out before anyone could pass comment, not that being at the townhouse was any better.

The previous night had been hell, she had wanted to support her daughter and how could she do that if she didn't know exactly what had happened to her. She'd been doing ok, but then talk had turned to the bruises on Cassidy's neck, the ones she had been trying so hard to ignore because they meant that her baby girl had been close to asphyxiation, close to death and that was something she just couldn't consider. What came next had made her want to vomit and kill Mark Dyer all over again, as if it wasn't bad enough that he had beaten her little girl for saying no, he had also been intent on forcing her regardless, no girl should have to go through that, she'd spent the twins whole life trying to protect them from that. She knew she had reacted badly, that Andrea would chastise her for that reaction (that she cared about that would need to wait for another time) but it just hit too close to home, brought back to many of her own memories for her to process in the presence of her daughter. She was selfishly pleased that the girls were out with their father for the night, hoping that she could drink enough scotch to make sleep come easily and to help her forget, she would have to make an appointment with her own therapist, but for now making herself numb was the next best option.

Knowing the housed was empty and she wouldn't have to face her daughters questioning eyes she slipped out of the study, heading for the kitchen where her best scotch was hidden in the back of a cupboard. The shoes she had been pacing in all day were beginning to pinch so she kicked them off on the landing to be collected on her way back upstairs, her blazer had long ago been discarded, her shirt un-tucked and it's top few buttons opened, she must look like hell, PageSix would have a field day if they could see her now.

* * *

As soon as Cassidy was safely on her way Andrea had moved to the kitchen, she planned on coaxing Miranda out with a hot coffee and maybe the caffeine offering would stop her ripping Andrea limb from limb, maybe. She'd been so caught up in the preparations that she hadn't heard Miranda coming down the back stairs and the gentle clearing of a throat startled her,

"Care to explain what exactly you are doing rummaging round my kitchen without my previous knowledge or permission?" Andrea knew her mouth was flapping as she tried to formulate a response, she'd been so busy thinking about how to get the editor out of her study that she hadn't really thought about how she would explain why she was there when the twins were out, "By all means move at a glacial pace, you know how much that thrills me."

"Cassidy called, I came to see Cassidy." Andrea stuttered, clenching her hands behind her back to hide the fact they were shaking, she hated that Miranda in full blown dragon mode could still terrify her even though she had seen the other side of the woman most others thought heartless and knew this was all a front,

"Except I know for a fact that Cassidy left five minutes ago to spend the night with her father and her sister, so I ask again. What are you doing in my house?" Miranda knew she was being over the top, knew that all she had to do was ask Andrea nicely why she was there but the sheer relief she had felt upon seeing the younger woman so comfortable in her kitchen was terrifying, the way some of the tension she had been holding all day had immediately leached out of her shoulders said too much about how much she still relied upon her even after all this time.

"Ok." Andrea let out a sigh and pushed a coffee over the island towards her, one that she was intent on ignoring until she realised it would be the first perfect coffee she had had in three years. She didn't know how Andrea had done it but not one assistant since had managed to get her coffee order exactly right. Cradling the mug in both hands and inhaling the aroma she waited for Andrea's explanation and tried to get the dragon under control. "I woke up to a few voicemails from Cassidy, she was worried, about you, said you were acting strangely and that you'd come home from work early and locked yourself in your study. She was worried that you hated her again after you heard what happened last night. I told her I'd come and talk to you although it surprises me that we need to have this conversation again after last week?"

"I don't need anyone telling me how to bring up my girls. Least of all an ex assistant who turned her back on me during one of the busiest weeks of my life." Miranda's voice was soft and dripped venom, the dragon very much present, how dare Andrea talk to her that way in her own home, "If that's all, you know where the door is, you should have no trouble walking away again."

"I'm not done." Andrea snapped, finding some of the backbone she needed to interview criminals and get answers from uncooperative policemen, she relished the slight surprise on Miranda's face before the older woman pushed it away, "We both know I am no longer your assistant and we both agreed that we wouldn't bring up Paris again in an argument. I know you don't need to be told how to bring up your daughters but something about all of this is clearly bothering you and it's affecting how you interact with Cass, that is going to affect how well she recovers from all of this. I'm not hear to tell you what to do, I'm here to listen. I wish you'd accept that I'm not running away again." She was tired of having Paris thrown in her face, she knew she'd done a stupid thing and she had offered the older woman an explanation that she was yet to ask for, if it was possible Miranda Priestly was more difficult to deal with now that she had been three years ago.

"I apologise again for throwing actions long passed in your face." Miranda allowed, she felt the fight seep out of her, Andrea really was too nice, too forgiving and she thought maybe it was time that she let go of some of the editor facade around the younger woman. After all she had seen her family at possibly their worst time and had stuck around to help and the way Miranda's whole body relaxed in the girls presence, the fact she felt more relaxed than she had in years told her in stereo what she had known since Andrea walked away in Paris. Andrea Sachs was more than just an assistant and Miranda wanted her in her life, as more than just a friend if she could. "Hearing my worst fears of what that monster did to my daughter confirmed has affected my rationality somewhat."

"Honestly, I understand that, but Cassidy thinks you hate her for something that wasn't her fault and that isn't ok."

"No, I agree that it isn't. Could we perhaps, move to the den, I find myself feeling the need to explain myself and it's going to be a long explanation, I don't really want to do it standing." Miranda knew she needed to exercise some of her demons and she knew she could trust Andrea never to use them against her, after all hadn't she given her plenty to take to the press that final day in Paris if she had wanted to and yet she hadn't. It had been a long time since she had opened up about what she was about to tell Andrea, in fact the only other person who knew even a little bit was Nigel but they had been friends for almost 20 years. She truly hoped she wasn't about to do something she would regret later.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a teeny little update for today.

* * *

In the den Andrea allowed Miranda to choose her seat first, happy to take the sofa across from the arm chair when the editor lowered herself into it, then she waited. Miranda was silent while she finished her coffee though her right hand constantly fidgeted with anything it could touch. Andrea had never seen the older woman looking so nervous, had never seen her looking nervous at all, it was disconcerting and oddly endearing.

"You know you don't have to tell me anything." She offered, all she wanted was for Miranda to be able to deal with Cassidy better, she never expected her to start spilling secrets, "We can start on that catching up instead?"

"No." Miranda shook her head and looked up at the brunette, finding comfort in her honest and open face, her reassuring smile, of all the people she'd ever have in her life she knew that Andrea was the one she could do this with, "No, you're right I need to be more supportive of Cassidy and I can't do that while I'm carrying this around with me. I'd rather talk to you than my therapist Andrea but I understand if you'd rather not be involved."

"Miranda, I'm already involved." Andrea said gently, honoured that Miranda would open up to her about something that was obviously very difficult for her, "I've never not been involved, you just didn't know it until last week at the hospital. Trust me."

"Being involved with my girls is much different to being involved with me, you know from personal experience the terror I can be and I'm sad to say I can be equally awful with the people I call friends." Miranda sighed, she wanted to do this, to tell Andrea, but she wanted the girl to be sure that she wanted it too,

"Don't you think I've seen that over the last week? Don't you think if it bothered me I would have walked away by now? Miranda when I worked for you I saw the icon, Miranda Priestly, the Editor-in-Chief, the Dragon Lady, I saw you at your worst or don't you remember Harry Potter? But in that time I also saw Miranda the woman, the mother, the wife. When I walked away in Paris I was walking away from the icon, I hoped the woman would grow to forgive me some day, I've missed all of you."

"The woman forgave you long ago and she never even realised it." Miranda allowed, later she would blame the days stress on her utmost honesty but for now she would go with it, it would be cathartic, "And she has missed you too. That is the first satisfactory coffee I've had in three years." Andrea snorted and shook her head, throwing Miranda a grin,

"Why Miranda Priestly I almost felt like that was a compliment!"

"Hmm well, don't get used to it, there won't be many more." Miranda shot back though her own small smile was present on her face, "But honestly, Andrea, I missed far more about you than the coffee, I have greatly appreciated your presence over the last week and you seem to have made quite an impression on my girls, I am only sorry that you keep being called upon to deal with me when I make a mess of being a mother."

"I wouldn't be here if I did not want to be Miranda, I want to help and I can see there is something bothering you that reaches beyond what has happened to Cassidy. Along with remembering your coffee order I still seem to be able to read you rather well." Andrea said honestly, well past being surprised that Miranda was opening up to her and simply embracing the opportunity.

"You always could." Miranda nodded, it had been one of the things that had made the brunette such a brilliant assistant,

"And I hope you feel you can still trust me."

"You would not be here, in my house if I did not Andrea. What I'm about to tell you is something that I have only ever shared with Nigel, not even my ex husbands have an inkling."

"Then I am honoured that you trust me, take your time, I'll still be here when you are finished." The young woman watched as Miranda took a deep breath and straightened out her posture, becoming every inch the Editor-in-Chief as she prepared herself to share all.

"Contrary to popular belief." She began, "I have not always been the Miranda Priestly that the world sees today. I was not born in this country or with anywhere near the money I have made for myself. The opportunities I have had in life were achieved through hard work and a determination to have a better life than my parents. They were poor and I was born into abject poverty in England. When I was nineteen I found myself in a situation much like Cassidy but I had run away from home at seventeen to find the life I wanted and had no family or friends to support me too. Thomas would hit me then tell me he loved me, that I was beautiful, that I would go far, something not even my parents had told me before. He made me believe that in order to survive I needed him." Miranda paused, took a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet, moving towards the drinks cabinet. Selecting a bottle of scotch and two tumblers she returned to her seat, pouring them each a drink and placing the bottle and Andrea's drink on the table between them before taking a long pull on her own, allowing the liquid to burn down her throat and calm her somewhat. "It went on for a year, he would come home from a bar drunk and angry, when he was like that I couldn't do anything right. It didn't stop until I woke up in hospital after three days unconscious, Thomas had been in a rage like I had never seen, at the time I didn't remember much of what had happened. It astounds me that no one has ever passed comment on the fact I haven't changed my hairstyle for the last twenty years, the figurehead of the fashion community and I have ignored every trend in style and colour but the truth is, it is the only style I can guarantee will cover this." Taking a deep breath and averting her eyes Miranda pushed back the signature forelock so that Andrea could see the side of her face that was usually hidden. Even through the days make up Andrea could make out the jagged line that ran from just above Miranda's temple to her ear.

"Son of a bitch." She breathed, her hand tightening round the glass so tightly that if it hadn't been the highest quality crystal it probably would have cracked under the pressure, she felt as angry at the thought of someone laying a hand on Miranda as she had about Cassidy, the intensity of her feelings when it came to the white haired woman no longer scared her, but the woman in question looked shocked t her outburst. "I hope he got what was coming to him."

"And more," Miranda nodded, allowing her hair to fall back into place and draining her glass, "When I came round at the hospital the doctor told me that after leaving me for dead in my apartment he'd gotten into his car and, after causing a minor road accident, wrapped himself around a tree."


	9. Chapter 9

Inspiration is coming thick and fast today so here is another, slightly longer chapter. Once again thank you for all of the kind words and support, it's what keeps me going.

* * *

When the girls arrived back home later it was to find their mother and Andrea talking quietly in the den. Miranda had migrated to the sofa beside the younger woman and they had done some of the catching up they had promised each other over half a bottle of scotch.

"Bobbsey's." Miranda called when she heard the front door open and close, smiling at the sound of her girls charging down the corridor, even at fifteen they still moved around the townhouse like fairy elephants,

"Hey mom." Caroline grinned, rounding the door frame, "Hey Andy."

"Did you girls have a good night?" she questioned, making a point to make eye contact with Cassidy, a step to ensure she didn't feel like she didn't care,

"Yeah, the show was good." Caroline nodded, "We think you would have enjoyed it mom."

"Well maybe you can both take me to see it?" Miranda offered, "Cassidy darling did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah I guess. The costumes were really pretty though." While both girls were creative Cassidy was the most like her mother, she had a keen interest in fashion and a good eye for trends and designers where Caroline was more interested in words.

"Good, why don't you two head up to bed and I'll be up in a minute, you both have school tomorrow."

"Oh but mom Andy is here" Caroline complained, turning her pout and puppy dog eyes on her mom,

"I should be heading home honey, it's later than I thought and I have work tomorrow." Andrea supplied not wanting to cause a row, it was late and she did have work the next day so she wasn't lying, "How about we have lunch on Saturday if that's ok with your mom?"

"Of course, I can drop them off on my way to my meeting with Donatella." Miranda nodded, ignoring the pang at the fact that she would not be able to join them, she had truly enjoyed the evening she had spent with the young woman.

"Great, you guys let me know where you want to go and I'll make a reservation ok. Now go on, off to bed with you." After they both gave Andrea hugs they headed upstairs and Andrea turned back to Miranda, "Cassidy's first day back at school tomorrow?"

"Yes. The doctor cleared her at the beginning of the week, I admit to being a little over protective and not wanting her to go back too soon but she's insisted. She's not been enjoying being stuck in the house."

"It's understandable that you'd want to protect her but maybe going back to school, being around her friends will be exactly what she needs and she has Caro to protect her if she needs it."

"Please don't encourage my daughter to get herself a days suspension again." Miranda chuckled, "Do you really need to go?"

"I should." Andrea nodded, "We both have work tomorrow and I imagine yours is an earlier start than mine. That doesn't mean though, that I _want_ to leave."

"Roy should only be round the corner, I asked him to stay close until you were ready to go home." Miranda said pulling out her phone, she felt gratified knowing that the young woman wanted to stay as much as she wanted her to, "would you join me for dinner one night next week?"

"I'd love to" Andrea smiled, pushing herself to her feet and heading to the hall to collect her jacket, "Whenever is good for you."

"I'll check my schedule and get in touch," Miranda said following, "Andrea I. Thank you. You have no idea..."

"Miranda stop." Andrea said gently, interrupting the older woman who was beginning to look uncomfortable with how much of herself she was sharing, "You don't have to thank me, I want to be here." Biting the bullet the brunette grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, pleased when Miranda squeezed in return, "Thank you for trusting me with you, I know it's not easy for you and that's ok, there's no rush."

"Well." Miranda cleared her throat and reclaimed her hand, Andrea could see her retreating behind the editor mask, she'd take what she could get, "I will make sure the girls decide where they would like to eat on Saturday and I will get in touch about dinner?"

"Yes, I'll look forward to the call." Andrea smiled, pulling the door open and stepping out into the night, "And Miranda, if you need to talk just call me ok. You can trust me."

* * *

"So are you and mom like friends now?" Cassidy asked over lunch on Saturday. The girls had picked the latest trendy restaurant, not that Andrea was surprised, they were very much like their mother in that if they were going to be seen, they wanted to be seen somewhere popular. She hadn't been surprised by the fact that Miranda had made her swear that she'd make sure the twins at least ate a salad alongside their inevitable burgers.

"I guess so," Andrea shrugged, she hadn't even bothered trying to put a name to what was going on between herself and the older woman because she couldn't be sure if she was dreaming or if she'd end up pushing the editor too far when she stood up to her one of these days. She knew she wanted them to be friends, hell she wanted more than that but she couldn't see Miranda dropping her guard long enough for her to work out if that was even an option never mind long enough to actually accept her feelings, "Is that ok? You know you guys can still talk to me whenever you need to though right and I'm never going to relay anything to your mom that you don't want her to know unless I'm really worried about your safety." Yes she wanted a relationship with Miranda but she didn't want to lose what she had with the girls, she loved that they were comfortable enough with her to ask her for advice about anything and everything as well as asking for help with school work. They had developed a deep bond during the months following the 'Harry Potter incident' and it had remained strong even after she had walked away from Miranda in Paris, she didn't want to mess that up.

"Of course it's ok." Caroline shrugged as she popped a French fry into her mouth,

"Yeah, we've been trying to persuade you to speak to mom for ages remember, we told you she had changed." Cassidy agreed with a grin,

"Question is, what's your angle? Because I know you girls and I know you wouldn't try and bring me and your mom back into the same orbit unless there was something in it for you." Andrea laughed, she knew the girls would have an angle though she wasn't exactly sure what it could be.

"She was really odd after Paris Andy. She wasn't even angry she was just, weird. We were expecting her to go through like a million assistant but she just settled with the first one that Emily interviewed and even we could see she was awful." Caroline began,

"Yeah and we knew it wasn't anything to do with that idiot Stephen, we overheard her talking to her lawyer before fashion week, she was going to give him the divorce papers when she got home, he just beat her to it. then she started coming home early and spending more time with us and she was happy, but her eyes haven't been happy since, not until last week."

"Huh," Andrea said, unable to formulate anything more intelligent to say, she couldn't for one minute believe that Miranda had missed her that much since she left, despite what the girls were saying and that Miranda had said that she had missed her, it seemed too perfect to be true.

"And last Thursday when she went all weird again you came along and you mixed it."

"Your mom just needed to talk about some stuff and I listened honey that's all."

"And just how many ex-assistants do you think mom opens up to?" Caroline laughed, "Adults are so clueless!"

"I'm changing the subject," Andrea jumped in, she didn't want to get into this with the girls, they seemed to think that there was something more than friendship going on and she didn't want to give them anything that might fuel that fire when Andrea herself didn't even know what was going on, "Tell me about school. What are you working on at the moment?"

The rest of the meal went over happily, the girls told Andrea about the projects they were working on and she helped them with some ideas and she told them about some of the freelance work she had coming up. It was nice being able to sit and talk about these things over food instead of just through emails, if she had known Miranda would have been so receptive to her presence she would have pushed for lunch with the girls two years ago.

Roy was waiting at the curb when they finished but Andrea was surprised when Andrea stepped out of the car to meet them, her meeting with Donatella had either gone very, very well or very badly.

"Andrea, I assume you all at least shared a salad yes?" she smirked, ushering the girls into the back of the towncar,

"Of course Miranda, as promised."

"I spoke to my assistant, I'm afraid dinner this week is going to be somewhat impossible unless you are free tomorrow night?"

"I don't have any plans." Andrea grinned, though she would have to find something to wear,

"Good. I'll make reservations, Roy will pick you up at seven. Would you like a lift anywhere?"

"No, thank you for the offer but I have some errands to run before I head home. I look forward to tomorrow."

"Me too," Miranda gave her a nod and a barely there smile before sliding back into the car and closing the door. Andrea gave a slight wave as the town car pulled out into traffic before her mini meltdown began. What on earth did you wear to dinner with Miranda Priestly?


	10. Chapter 10

Andrea needn't have worried about what to wear, of course not, because her dinner companion was Miranda Priestly. Miranda who still knew her dress size, who knew what styles she favoured and apparently knew the address of her new apartment. The woman was a fast worker she'd give her that, in the time it took for Andrea to make her way through the city and stop in a few select boutiques Miranda had a garment bag waiting for her at the security desk of her building.

"Older chap in a suit dropped it off, said you would know who it was from." Jacob said with a glint in his eye that suggested he thought Andrea had found a sugar daddy in Roy. Ha.

"Thanks Jacob," she said with a smile, accepting the bag and holding it reverently so there was no chance of crumpling, "Anything else for me today?"

"Just this," the security guard said pulling an A4 brown envelope from under the desk and handing it to her, "New story to write?"

"Most likely," Andrea nodded, slipping the envelope into her bag and making a move for the elevator, "I probably wont be down again today so enjoy your evening Jacob."

"You too Miss Sachs," Jacob waved as the door began to slide shut and she waggled her fingers in his direction. She loved the new building, as soon as the freelance offers began flooding in to the extent that she was having to turn things away she decided it was time she found somewhere new to live. The apartment she had now was no bigger than what she had shared with Nate but it was closer to work, there was a twenty four hour guard on the door downstairs which was comforting even if they were in a safer area and she was no longer reminded daily of the life she shared with Nate before Paris. In her apartment she dropped her bags just inside the door, transferred her post to the desk to be looked at later and moved to the bedroom with the garment bag which she hung on the wardrobe. Taking a deep breath she unzipped the bag and couldn't help the grin, Chanel, simple, stylish, beautiful Chanel, a note pinned carefully to the breast. Andrea unpinned the envelope and dropped herself onto the bed, smiling when she pulled a sheet of heavy cardstock from its confines along with a waft of Miranda's perfume.

_Andrea_

_I seem to recall that you always favoured Chanel._

_M_

* * *

For Andy, Sunday just wouldn't go fast enough. Despite plans to have a lie in she found herself awake at the crack of dawn and unable to go back to sleep. She didn't even know why she was so nervous, because it was definitely nerves, it wasn't like it was a date, she was simply having dinner, so what if Miranda had sent her an utterly beautiful, new season Chanel dress.

Her plan to get some writing done went completely out of the window when she realised she couldn't sit still for longer than five minutes so she decided to go for a run. It would keep her out of trouble and maybe, just maybe it would get rid of some of the nervous energy she was carrying around.

In her townhouse on the Upper East Side Miranda wasn't faring much better. The girls had gone to their fathers the previous evening and without them around it was far too quiet, especially since she had gotten used to Cassidy being around no matter what hour of the day she was home. Her daughter though seemed to be bouncing back, she was still bruised but they were fading day by day and it seemed being back at school and around her friends was just what she needed, she just hoped they could keep going forward.

It was days like these, when she was wandering from room to room looking for something to do that she cursed the efficiency of her house keeper, because when she was restless she needed something to occupy her and stop her driving herself insane, this weekend the woman hadn't even left her any laundry to put away. Early in the day she had tried to take an in-depth look at the book but she had only managed twenty or so pages before she felt her attention beginning to wander and so she found herself wandering. As she moved from room to room she found herself wondering whether Andrea had liked the dress, the girl always had looked incredible in Chanel and when she had seen it in the closet on Friday she knew she never wanted to see anyone but the brunette wearing it. if Nigel had thought it strange that she had requested a dress so far from her own style he didn't let it show on his face but immediately packed it up ready for her. After that all it had taken was a quick instruction to her assistant and she had had Andrea's new address on her desk.

Since her make over at Nigel's hands Miranda had greatly enjoyed watching each new outfit Andrea put together, she didn't doubt that Nigel still had a hand in it but it was obvious as the weeks went on that Andrea was beginning to understand how to dress herself. The editor found herself appreciating the way the designer clothes hung on a woman with a womanly figure and it made her wonder why she had even thought to refer to Andrea as the 'smart, fat girl' even if it was in a fit of pique, it was one of the many things she had begun to regret about the way she had dealt with the younger woman when she found herself without her on those steps in Paris.

* * *

When her mobile rang mid afternoon Miranda answered without checking the caller ID.

"Miranda Priestly." She said, affecting her usual bored tone, if this was work related she may actually flay someone alive, even she knew Sundays were not a day for work, unless there was a major emergency.

"Miranda, hi. Its Andy, uh Andrea." From anyone else the nervous stuttering would be instantly irritating but it was becoming obvious that Andrea could get away with many things that no one else would dare try.

"Hello Andrea, can I help you with something?"

"Well, uh, you see, I'm going to have to cancel dinner tonight." Andrea felt the temperature drop down the phone line and when Miranda spoke it was clear that she was no longer speaking to Miranda but to the Editor-in-Chief,

"Is that correct?"

"Miranda believe me, I don't want to."

"Then why must you, what could have possibly happened since we spoke yesterday that makes you sticking to our plans unimportant?"

"Not unimportant Miranda, just impossible," Andrea pouted, pushing all of the self pity she was feeling into her voice, she'd just known Miranda would act like this.

"Andrea are you alright?" the girl sounded close to tears and it melted Miranda's iciness somewhat, she was going to have to work on her people skills if she wanted any kind of friendship with this sensitive girl,

"I'm ok." Andrea began hesitantly, "I had a little accident, god it's so embarrassing!"

"Go on." Miranda prompted, it seemed that Andrea hadn't grown out of her clumsiness over the last few years and although it had caused problems while she worked for the magazine Miranda found it oddly endearing

"I went for a run and, well, there may have been a curb. And a small dog."

"And this is a reason to cancel dinner because?"

"Because I spent two hours in the emergency room, I've torn a ligament and I'm in pain dammit!" Andrea snapped, why couldn't Miranda act like a normal, sympathetic human being for a change?! "The doctor said I had to keep my leg elevated. I'm sorry Miranda, the dress you sent really is beautiful."

"Hmm, quite. And rather wasted too." Miranda was all ice again and that along with the pain made Andrea want to cry,

"I was hoping that we could reschedule and I could wear it then?"

"As I told you yesterday Andrea my schedule really is very busy, I'll have to get back to you."

"I understand, but please Miranda, know how much I was looking forward to having dinner with you. I really didn't do this on purpose, if I could be there I would be."

"But you can't be so there is no point in conjecture," Miranda interrupted, "If that was all?"

"Yes, of course, goodbye Miranda." The older woman had hung up before the brunette had even finished, she had a plan forming and she had some calls to make.

* * *

By seven o'clock Andrea was feeling utterly pathetic, she was in pain, the pain killers the hospital had given her weren't working and she was supposed to be climbing into the back of a town car in the beautiful dress that Miranda had sent. Instead she was stuck on her sofa in a worn pair of cut off sweats and a Northwestern T feeling utterly sorry for herself. Of all the days for her clumsiness to assert itself why did it have to be that day? Miranda was clearly pissed with her and that was perhaps the worst of it, she didn't care that she was missing out on dinner, she wasn't all that bothered that she didn't get to wear the dress just yet but it really upset her that she was missing out on Miranda and going on the way their phone conversation had gone she'd be lucky to get a rain check. A knock at the door startled her and with a puzzled frown she tried to push herself to her feet, a feat that was easier said than done,

"Just a minute." She called, aware that the person on the other side of the door would no doubt become impatient as she hobbled across the room, stopping to quickly check herself over in the mirror, she looked awful but there wasn't much she could do about it at this point, steadying herself on the table beside the door she pulled it open and almost landed on her ass for the second time that day. "Miranda?"


	11. Chapter 11

So Miranda and Andrea seem to be taking their sweet time to get together and who am i to rush them? we're getting there though. Promise!

* * *

"Miranda."

"Yes, we've established that, now are you going to let me in or am I expected to stand out in the hall all night?" Miranda asked with a smirk,

"No of course, come in," Andrea smiled, almost falling in her haste to move out of the older woman's way, forgetting her injured leg, the jolt of pain nearly brought her to her knees and put tears in her eyes,

"Andrea?" Miranda placed her bags on the table beside the door and moved to the brunettes side,

"I'm ok," Andrea forced a deep breath and straightened up so she was face to face with the other woman, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I realised I was a little, unsympathetic, on the phone and thought we could still have dinner. Smith & Wolensky will be delivering shortly."

"Oh Miranda," Andrea sighed, tears pooling in her eyes, she needed to get a grip. "I'm sorry, I'm being a really awful hostess, but I really need to sit back down."

"Of course, you haven't grown out of your clumsiness then."

"Not even a little bit, though this is the worst accident I've had in a while," Andrea chuckled as she made her way slowly back to the sofa, she couldn't believe that Miranda Priestly was in her apartment and she looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards,

"Really Andrea, if you didn't want to have dinner with me all you had to do was say."

"Miranda please." Andrea sighed, dropping herself onto the sofa, "I thought we had established that I was disappointed to have to cancel tonight."

"I apologise," Miranda turned back to her bags and pulled out a bottle of wine, she was unaccustomed to feeling so disappointed to have plans cancelled on her and it was making her fall back on the ice queen persona, "I brought wine."

"Oh let me get some glasses." Andrea tried to push herself up only to be halted by a piercing blue gaze,

"Leg, elevated." Miranda said, flicking her wrist in Andrea's direction, "Direct me to the glasses."

"Cabinet above the coffee machine." Andrea allowed herself to settle into the cushions, she felt completely off balance with Miranda in her space and running so hot and cold, though she could probably blame the pain killers all she really wanted was someone to give her a hug and present her with a pint of chocolate chip ice cream, she could only hope that Miranda's company and some expensive food could have the same effect,

"Corkscrew Andrea?" Miranda was looking at her expectantly, leant against the bench which separated the kitchen from the living area,

"Oh, erm, the drawer by your hip," she smiled, only now taking in what Miranda was wearing, while she was still much better dressed than Andrea was it was clear that she was wearing her own version of casual, even her hair and makeup was more relaxed than usual and the overall effect was beautiful.

"What did the doctor say about your leg?" Miranda asked as she approached with their glasses, Andrea looked like a truly pathetic creature and if she had not still been battling the 'dragon' side of her personality she may have hugged her. As it was she handed her her glass of wine and took the chair across from her. She was pleasantly surprised by the apartment she found herself in, it was small and cosy without feeling claustrophobic, everything in it reflected the brunettes personality and the books, Miranda could only hope that one day she would get the chance to explore the brunettes bookcases which were dotted around the room, haphazardly stacked and full to bursting.

"I've torn a ligament in my knee and damaged the cartilage. I've got to keep off it for a few days, good job I don't wear the stilettos to work anymore"

"It astound me that you never broke your neck during your time at Runway, what is it Nigel used to say. Oh yes, Bambi on ice." Miranda chuckled, "What will you do about work?"

"I can write the articles I have in progress from here, if anything else comes in they will have to find cover. Anyway I'm hardly in any state to be running around chasing leads." Andrea said taking a welcome mouthful of wine, "Where are the girls tonight?"

"It's their weekend with their father. Roy dropped them off when we left you yesterday." Miranda pushed herself to her feet when there was a knock on the door, "That will be the food." Andrea watched the editor pay the delivery boy, no doubt with a healthy tip, before accepting the bags, it felt strange yet comforting that Miranda had taken charge in her space

"Can you get to the table or would you rather stay where you are?" Miranda asked returning to the kitchen and beginning to unpack the bags. She hadn't been sure what the younger woman tended to eat so along with her usual steak she had ordered small portions of most of the menu for Andrea to choose from.

"No, I'll come over," Andrea grinned, pushing herself up and making her way slowly towards the other woman who seemed to be unpacking a bottomless pit of food, "Am I expecting more guests that I don't know about?"

"I wasn't sure what you would prefer so I ordered a little of everything," Miranda said, turning to retrieve plates to hide the blush on her cheeks, anyone else would have just had to eat what she was eating and make do, but as in many other ways, Andrea was different.

"Anything in particular you would recommend?" everything looked so amazing and, as she pulled herself into a stool at the breakfast bar, she realised how hungry she was,

"Usually I just have a steak," Miranda said, moving the piece of meat onto her plate and taking her own seat, "But the girls are particularly fond of the Macaroni Cheese."

Finding that as good a place to start as any Andrea pulled the dish towards herself and heaped a healthy portion onto her plate. Miranda took a bite of her steak and watched as the younger woman took her first bite, her stomach flipped when Andrea moaned her pleasure,

"Oh my god." She hummed, "Miranda this is amazing, you should try some,

"Oh I hardly think so," Miranda's resolve softened the minute Andrea pouted,

"Oh go on Miranda." Oh she really had it bad if all it took to persuade her was fluttering eyelashes, "For me?" Andrea tentatively held out a loaded fork for the older woman and waited until, with a resigned huff, she closed her lips around the fork that was offered. Miranda made a point of maintaining eye contact with the brunette as she dragged her lips over the cold metal and relished in the blush that painted Andrea's cheeks.

"Hm, it's passable." She said as she swallowed, "I'm not surprised that that you find it so appealing." They ate in silence for a little longer, each grateful for the company.

"How long have you lived here?" Miranda asked when she had eaten half of her steak and pushed away the rest, Andrea, who had eaten almost all of the macaroni dish and a mouthful from most of the rest, was still going,

"Miranda Priestly, are you trying to make small talk with me?"

"Andrea do not mock me when I am trying to get to know you. I will leave and I won't come back." Miranda said icily, Andrea made her feel like she was permanently on the back foot,

"No, I'm sorry," Andrea soothed, at least having the decency to look chastised, "I'm just, I'm not used to this side of you who cares to know anything about me."

"And I am trying to change that, your cooperation would make it much easier,"

"Of course," Andrea allowed gently, "Could we perhaps move somewhere more comfortable?" rather than answer Miranda moved to Andrea's side and held out her arm,

"Here, let me help you." Andrea used the arm that was offered to steady her as she slid down from the stool, only to almost fall over when Miranda wrapped the same arm around her waist. "You really ought to get some lounge wear that doesn't look like it's about to fall off you."

"Hey these are comfortable," Andrea pouted as Miranda lowered her down into her chair, "We can't all afford to wear Chanel to bed."

"Oh Andrea," Miranda demurred, "I don't wear Chanel to bed, I wear La Perla." Andrea nearly choked on air and Miranda simply smirked as she lowered herself into her seat, at least that answered that question, Andrea was interested.


	12. Chapter 12

I have re-written this part three times and I'm still not convinced by it, I'm fighting so hard (maybe too hard) to try and maintain Miranda's character that I feel like it makes every interaction stilted. I don't know. I'm sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy and thanks again for the reviews, they mean a lot.

* * *

Miranda had bolted, she'd made a stupid spur of the moment comment and then she had done what she did best and run a mile, thankful that Andrea was in no fit state to follow her. Once back at the townhouse she wanted to scream, she hated feeling this off center and she knew it made her a nightmare to work with. Heads would roll at Runway tomorrow; there was no doubt about that.

For the first time in a long time she was pleased that the girls were staying with their father and she would be able to stew in her bad mood. She made herself comfortable with a glass of wine and tried not to think about Andrea. She failed from the word go.

She knew she was acting irrationally, she had come to terms long ago with the fact she had feelings for her ex-assistant and it wasn't the first time she had been attracted to a woman, in an industry powered by beautiful women it was impossible not to have your head turned occasionally. She was aware though that Andrea was different, it wasn't just a passing attraction and it wasn't just physical. She couldn't deny that Andrea was beautiful, even in the purely deplorable loungewear she had witnessed earlier that evening but she was much much more than that. Andrea had a beautiful mind and a beautiful soul and Miranda wanted very much to get to know her better, if only she could get over herself. When Andrea walked away in Paris and Miranda came to realise her feelings she had come to terms with the fact that she would never see the younger woman again, that she could live with the memory of knowing her, but now the brunette was back and showing an interest Miranda was terrified, everything she wanted was right there to take if she wanted, but what if Andrea walked away again, what then? Because she knew she could not live through that again. The sound of her phone pulled her out of her navel gazing and she reached for it before making herself comfortable again, she shouldn't have been surprised that it was a message from Andrea,

_Miranda_

_I'm sorry again that we did not have the night we planned tonight but I'd _

_Really like to have that dinner whenever you next have the time._

_Andrea_

* * *

Two days under house arrest had been hell on earth and Andrea was sure she would have starved too if it wasn't for the leftovers that Miranda had neatly stacked in her fridge before she left on Sunday.

By Tuesday afternoon she really needed to get out and thought maybe she'd see if Miranda was suddenly free. There was no harm in trying was there and given the way Miranda was running mostly hot but occasionally icy cold she'd decided that if she wanted this to go anywhere she'd have to push the older woman. From the small glimpses Miranda had given her she was interested but she also knew that Miranda wouldn't be the one to come right out and state her intentions.

She wasn't surprised when Miranda answered on the first ring.

"Hello Andrea," in her office Miranda turned her back on the layout she was slashing through to look out over New York. She cursed herself for how easily she relaxed just knowing she was speaking to the younger woman,

"Hi Miranda, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Not at all, you just saved me from an awful layout. What can I do for you?"

"Well I know you said you were busy all week but I was rather selfishly hoping that something had been cancelled and we could have that dinner. I'm climbing the walls here." Andrea was pleased to hear Miranda chuckle,

"Is your knee up to the heels required to wear that dress so soon?"

"Probably not," Andrea allowed, deciding to up the ante slightly, "But maybe that was part of my plan to make sure there was more than one dinner."

"Ah, there's the smart girl I hired all those years ago," Miranda smirked, "Unfortunately the girl who is currently in charge of my schedule is much less competent in the art of foresight than you were and I have a meeting with a new designer at five. I can't say how late it will run." Miranda, who loved her job and loved even more discovering new talent found herself wishing that she could just shirk her responsibilities for the night to have dinner with the brunette. While she wouldn't allow herself to do that she could control the length of the meeting and ensure that Andrea was at the townhouse when she returned home. "But the girls will be home, you could have dinner with them and I can join you all when I'm finished. I know they would love to see you."

"Oh Miranda if you've had a long day I don't want to be in the way when you get home."

"Nonsense, it will be nice to see you, so long as you've changed out of that deplorable North Western t-shirt," Miranda said honestly and Andrea couldn't help but smile, "I'll call Cara and the girls and let them know to expect you and I'll have Roy pick you up in an hour."

"Miranda you really don't need..."

"That's all." Andrea stared at the phone and chuckled, she didn't know why anything Miranda did surprised her any more.

* * *

As Miranda slid into the towncar after her last meeting of the day she pulled her phone from her bag and called her assistant,

"Charlotte, schedule a full run through with Charlston's people on Thursday at eleven, pull up the department heads meeting to nine tomorrow and push Irv back to two thirty, further if you can. I want a selection of the new Dior loungewear and the proofs from the swimwear shoot delivered with the book tonight. That's all." It had been a very fruitful meeting and Miranda was sure she had found the next big thing and now she could go home and relax.

Closing the door to the townhouse she shrugged out of her coat and hung it in the hall closet before following the laughter to the kitchen, where Andrea and her girls were sitting around the table talking and giggling, it was perfect.

"Hi mom," Caroline smiled, leaning up to receive a kiss on the cheek from her mother,

"Hello Bobbseys," Miranda leant down and kissed Cassidy's cheek too before straightening up and smiling at the young woman sat between them, "Hello Andrea."

"Hi Miranda, we saved you dinner, it's keeping warm in the oven."

"Thank you," the girl really was too thoughtful, "Girls do you have homework to do?"

"Oh but mom!" Cassidy pouted,

"But nothing, go on. I'm sure Andrea will still be here when you are done." Miranda shooed them out and went to retrieve her dinner, "Andrea can I get you a glass of wine?"

"Only if you are having one, don't open a bottle just for me," Andrea said, turning to watch the older woman as she moved around the kitchen, "How was your meeting?"

"Interesting," Miranda nodded, joining her at the table, I am going to view the whole collection at the studio on Thursday. I think you'd like time." It was nice, Miranda thought, to come home to someone who was genuinely interested in how her day had been rather than chastising her for being late.

"I didn't think me liking someone's clothes would ever be a positive thing."

"You've come a long way since that lumpy cerulean sweater. I'm treating the ensemble you treated me to on Sunday as a momentary lapse brought on by pain!"

"Hey, that North Western t is comfortable, so are the sweats," Andrea chuckled

"and almost see through," Miranda deadpanned, "Please tell me you don't usually entertain in them."

"Oh only you Miranda, because I knew how much you'd love them." Andrea smirked, enjoying the easy banter between them

"Quite," Miranda pursed her lips to hide a smile, "Will we move this somewhere more comfortable, where you can elevate your leg?"

"That would be great," Andrea nodded, she'd been up and about a lot more in the last few hours than she had been in the last few days and she couldn't deny that she was beginning to ache,

"The den then? You can put your foot up on the ottoman. I'll admit that it isn't as comfortable as the entertainment room but that is up two flights of stairs." Miranda had moved to clear her dishes while they were talking and now she was leant over Andrea to refill her glass, "Do you need some help?"

"no, no." Andrea stumbled out, having Miranda right there in her personal space was distracting, if Miranda touched her to help she would probably fall over, "I'll just take it slow."


	13. Chapter 13

Oh lord, this has been painful, I've had very little free time this week and the time I have had has been spent staring at a blank word document.

Miranda has broken character now as far as I'm concerned but I feel like it's the only way to move the story along, she can't be a dragon all the time!

* * *

"Hey Caro," Cassidy said, dropping herself onto her twins bed, her homework already abandoned, "What do you think is going on with mom and Andy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what's going on with them?"

"Cass really you're going to have to be clearer than that," Caroline huffed, rolling onto her back and looking up at her sister, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I just feel like there's something going on with them. Don't you think its weird that mom invited Andrea over to eat with us. When does she ever do that?"

"They are friends Cass, that's what we wanted right?"

"Yeah but how many 'friends' has mom ever let eat with us when she wasn't around?"

"Cass how many friends does mom really have?" Caroline said gently, "Mom's happy now Andy is around, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just, I don't know Cass. What if it's more than that?"

"What, like they were dating?" Caroline shrugged, "Would that really be such a bad thing? At least we like Andy and mom is happy."

"Yeah I just, I don't want it to get messed up and for mom to be miserable again and for Andy to disappear."

"Well, we'll just have to try and make sure nothing goes on, I mean, we got them talking again didn't we, I'm sure we can keep things that way."

* * *

Andrea was in pain, Miranda could see it in the slouch of her shoulders and the lines of tension around her eyes and even as she slid into what would usually be Miranda's chair, with the ottoman keeping her leg elevated she didn't look like she was able to relax.

"You're in pain." She said pointedly

"I'm fine," Andrea shrugged, it wasn't so much pain but discomfort, all she wanted to do was curl in on herself like she did when she was reading at home, it was the way she was most comfortable and she hated that she couldn't sit that way,

"Don't lie to me Andrea," Miranda said quietly, "I can see in your face that you are uncomfortable."

"that's the issue," Andrea pouted, relishing in the smirk that she pulled from the older woman, "I'm not in pain, I just hate sitting like this."

"I might have known you'd be the type to sit with your feet on the furniture," Miranda chuckled, moving to perch on the ottoman and lifting Andrea's foot into her lap, "Relax your leg." Relax her leg! Andrea could feel the surprising heat of Miranda's hand burning through the thin material of her, thankfully clean, sock. The second Miranda's fingers started to gently massage she tensed up even more. "I said relax, you need to loosen up the muscles or your knee will never heal, now tell me about the articles you are working on."

Andrea tried to relax, tried to talk Miranda through the freelance articles she was working on as well as a few of the things she was finishing off for The Mirror but the minute the older woman's hands slipped beneath her jeans and began to kneed at her calf, at that point her brain had short circuited and it became a struggle to remember to breath,

"Am I hurting you?" Miranda asked carefully when the young woman gasped, she had been so caught up in how exquisite Andrea felt under her fingers that she hadn't even considered that she had reached a part of her leg that might have been tender,

"No," Andrea breathed out, "Miranda what are we doing?"

"We were talking," Miranda supplied with a quirked eyebrow, her fingers continuing to move over Andrea's skin, "Until you started breathing like a fish out of water!"

"Miranda, you know that's not what I meant," Andrea said gently, leaning forward to catch the older woman's eye, she was bored of skirting round all of this especially now that Miranda had broken down the last boundary between them by touching her, it was time that she at least got some kind of hint as to where Miranda stood. She watched Miranda pause, though her hands kept moving slowly and she could see the older woman's brain ticking over, no doubt deciding whether to run or whether to stand her ground. Andrea knew she had taken a risk, Miranda was well known for reacting negatively when she felt like she was being cornered and Andrea had done just that, she just hoped that putting herself on the line first might push the older woman to at least me a little bit honest, "Because I think we are friends, I want us to be friends but then you keep giving me more and pulling it away, I just want to know what you want Miranda."

"Andrea," Miranda took a deep breath and stilled her hands on the brunettes leg but didn't remove them, maybe it was time for some honesty, "you yourself know that I'm barely capable of being a friend never mind anything else."

"Hey, you've done a pretty good job the last few weeks," Andrea said gently, pleased when Miranda's fingers resumed their movements, it really did feel better,

"Yes if we ignore all the times I've stormed off and gone quiet. All I've done is take Andrea, you've helped me and my family, what have we given you?" Miranda had also been the taker in her relationships, though it wasn't because she didn't care like her previous husbands had suggested, she didn't like to give because she was worried about being rejected or laughed at, she worried she wasn't good enough.

"You forgave me for doing a really stupid thing and you have let me stay in touch with the girls despite the fact we've been talking behind your back all this time."

"I forgave you almost the moment I realised you were gone." Miranda met Andrea's gaze and the brunette gasped at the honesty she saw there, "and why would I stop you seeing the girls Andrea? There are so few people who they trust in their life, I would never take one of those people away from them? I just, I wish I'd known how close you were all this time,"

"I'm sorry Miranda, I let you down back then but I had to leave, I couldn't"

"Stop," some of the ice queen had returned to Miranda's voice and Andrea flinched slightly, too good to be true, "You don't need to explain it to me."

"But it's something that I really want you to understand."

"Andrea I do understand," Miranda sighed, smiling almost sadly at the brunette, "You aren't the first person to walk away from me, sometimes I think if they could even my girls would have gone by now, I'm not an easy person to get on with, I'm an even harder person to work for and I was particularly awful in Paris that year. So you see Andrea, I get it." Andrea had begun to shake her head almost the moment she knew where Miranda was going with her little speech and by the end she had grabbed the older woman's hand, pinning her with her eyes,

"No Miranda, it wasn't that, not even close."


	14. Chapter 14

I apologise that it has been a while but real life and the stress of an upcoming interview has kept me blocked for the last week. Thankfully that's all over no and almost as soon as I got out of my interview yesterday I picked up my pen and started writing again. I'll be away camping this weekend with my guides but hopefully I will have time while they are off on activities to get at least something down.

I hope you guys are still enjoying this as I am enjoying writing it.

L

* * *

"Well, would you care to enlighten me?" Miranda asked with a quirked eyebrow, reclaiming her hand and moving towards the drinks cabinet and pouring them both a drink, she got a feeling that they, or at least she, might need one,

"I know Miranda, that you know how easily you can get under someone's skin," Andrea shifted in her chair and smiled at Miranda's smirk and quirked eyebrow eye brow combo, "Don't look at me like that, you know you do. Truth is, if anyone else had placed the demands on me that you did I would have walked away. But, even after you tore me down in my interview, I was hooked.

Honestly, I was never interested in helping Runway, everything I did, I did to help you, to help make your life easier. I was content in just being that close, it wasn't really until Nate pointed it out that I realised I didn't really see it as a job, I did all of those ridiculous things because I cared. I cared about you, I cared about your girls. more than I should."

"And that was a reason to walk away? Because you cared?" Miranda was in full Editor-in-chief mode now and Andrea wished she would just listen before she got all snarky, actually who was she kidding, snarky Miranda was up there with her favourites.

"No Miranda, just let me talk. Nate left because he realised that the person whose calls I always answered that was the relationship I was in. He was right, I'd just never let myself think about it until he said something the night before we went to Paris. Paris made me realise something else though, it made me realise that it could only ever be one sided. the night Stephen sent the divorce papers you looked so human, so, I don't know, I just know that all you wanted from me was for me to do my job when all I wanted to do was comfort you. The, what you did to Nigel, Miranda, I understand why you had to do it, I do, but the way you did it. If you could throw Nigel, who you class as a friend, under the bus like that, what hope did I have? I couldn't stay after that Miranda, my heart couldn't take it."

"Oh you silly girl," Miranda sighed, resuming her place at Andrea's feet, there were tears shinning in the brunettes eyes and she had hated all that she had done to put them there. It wasn't often that she found herself regretting her actions, but almost the minute that she realised that Andrea was really gone she found herself regretting many of the things she had said to the younger woman. "Andrea look at me." she waited until the younger woman was looking at her and took her hand, squeezing it lightly, "It took you walking away to make me realise why I always pushed you so hard and didn't punish you the way I would have others. Any other assistant would have been fired the night they came up those stairs but instead I pushed you, knowing you would pull it off or break your back trying. I wanted, needed, to know that there was someone willing to do whatever it took to keep me going. it wasn't until you were gone that I realised exactly how much I needed you at Runway and _wanted_ you at home."

"Miranda Priestly," Andrea smiled, leaning forward to glide her fingers across the older woman's cheek and into her hair, "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"I'm not easy to get along with Andrea, I come with two daughters, three ex husbands and baggage and then there's Runway that I often put ahead of all of those things." Andrea couldn't help but smile at the truly Miranda way that the older woman was answering the question.

"What if I am prepared to live with it, all of the ups and downs?"

"Then I wont stop you."

* * *

The girls joined them a little later and they spent the rest of the night listening to their chatter while Andrea helped Caroline with her English assignment and Cassidy and Miranda looked over the book together. There was a lot still left to be said between the older women but neither could deny that this felt perfect.

Her attention only half on the book Miranda noticed Andrea yawn for the third time in the space of five minutes.

"Andrea, would you like me to call Roy to take you home?" she asked quietly, the young woman truly did look exhausted.

"No Miranda, it's too late to call him back out," Andrea said, "I can get the subway."

"You can not." Miranda almost spat, "anyway, it would take you the rest of the night to hobble to the station."

"Ouch."

"Hey Andy, why don't you stay here? We have tonnes of guest rooms and Cara always makes sure one is ready just in case." Cassidy suggested, giving a twin a pointed look, pleased when Caroline nodded along.

"Guys, I have nothing with me and I have to go back to work in the morning. I really should go home."

"Nonsense," Miranda shook her head and pushed herself to her feet, going into the hall in search of the bag her assistant had brought with the book, "I asked Charlotte to bring these with the book in the hopes they might replace the ensemble I was forced to witness on Sunday night so you have something to sleep in. As for clothes for tomorrow, I'm sure that there is something in my closet that would be suitable."

"But Miranda, all of my files and laptop are at home."

"And Roy will run you to pick them up in the morning before he drops you at The Mirror."

"You aren't going to let me win this are you?" Andrea asked with a wry smile, she couldn't say she minded the idea of staying at the town house, even if it was in one of the guest rooms.

"No," Miranda said simply with a brief smile, "Now I think it's time all of us went to bed, it's getting late."

After hugs and kisses all round the twins disappeared up to their rooms for the night, leaving the adults alone again,

"Do you need some help getting up to the second floor?" Miranda asked as she busied herself clearing up her work,

"Maybe, but Miranda, I really don't mind calling a cab or something."

"No." Miranda said simply moving to help the younger woman to her feet, looping an arm around her waist once she was upright, both women relishing the closeness, "You will stay, you should find everything you need in your room but I will be just along the hall if you need anything else."

"Thank you Miranda, I really do think I would have fallen asleep on the journey home."

"Yes you do look quite exhausted," Miranda agreed as they hit the first floor landing, "I need to be out quite early in the morning but I will send Roy back for you so you can lie in a little."

"No, I need to be at the office by eight thirty, my alarm is set for six," Andrea said, stopping before they started on the second flight of stairs to get her breath back,

"Very well, we will travel in together." Miranda allowed, the hand that was wrapped around the other woman stroking soothingly over her side, "Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm being such a pain."

"Silly girl," Miranda chuckled as they resumed their climb, finally reaching the second floor landing, "Make yourself comfortable, use anything you need and I'll have some clothes laid out for you in the morning."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Miranda offered a rare smile before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of the younger woman's mouth, "Good night Andrea." Miranda was at her bedroom door before Andrea managed to come back to her sense,

"Good night Miranda," she offered quietly drifting into the guest room and almost falling over at the sight of the king size, four poster bed that awaited her. she shouldn't have been surprised, this was after all Miranda Priestly's home, she just wished she had more energy to explore and to try out the amazing looking shower in the ensuit. instead she stripped off her make up and donned a set of the lounge wear that Miranda had had delivered for her. Before she settled fully she tapped out a text message to the enigmatic woman along the hall.

_Miranda  
While I agree that Dior make  
very comfortable loungewear  
I don't think I'll be getting rid  
of your favourite ensemble  
any time soon.  
A x_


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back, honest. I'm back at work a week before I expected to be but I promise I will try and keep the updates coming even if it is just once a week.

* * *

6:30 the next morning found Miranda up, dressed and preparing her first coffee of the day. She wasn't expecting the girls to be up before she left for work but if Andrea was planning on being ready when she herself left for work she really should be awake already.

Deciding that it might be worth checking on the younger woman she poured a second cup of coffee and added the appropriate milk and sugar before making her way back up to the second floor. The door to the guest room was still closed and there was no sign of life coming from behind it even after a sharp knock. pushing the door open gently, she put the coffee mugs on the chest near the door and regarded the sight that greeted her with a fond smile. Andrea was cocooned in the bed, only the very top of her head visible and her phone had been lnocked to the floor where the alarm was still going. She might have known that Andrea wouldn't be a morning person.

"Andrea." she said gently, moving towards the bed and attempting to prize the duvet away from the younger woman's face, her grip only tightened, "Andrea!"

"Mranda?" Andrea sighed, rolling over and taking the editors hand with unnerving accuracy, "Why you awake?"

"It's time for work Andrea, it's time to get up."

"Don't wanna!" Miranda's face softened further at the adorable pout that adorned the young woman's face as large brown eyes blinked open, "This bed is soooooo comfy." she grinned, wriggling further into the mattress.

"Quite," Miranda nodded with a smirk, "And as much as I would love to let you sleep the car will be here in half an hour."

"Oh." Andrea was suddenly wide awake and Miranda had to push herself up quickly as the younger woman jettisoned herself from the bed. Luckily Miranda had quick reflexes because as soon as Andrea got herself upright her injured knee collapsed out from underneath her. Miranda's arms were around her before she even realised she was falling.

"Easy." she chastised gently, waiting until Andrea was steady on her feet before stepping backwards, quietly pleased when Andrea kept hold of her hand, "There are some clothes in the bathroom and coffee over there, if you're quick there might be time for some breakfast before we leave." With a wide grin and a deep breath Andrea leaned forward and kissed the older woman lightly before bounding off as best she could.

"Morning Miranda!"

* * *

Nigel headed into the Runway office of Wednesday morning channeling Emily's mantra of 'I love my job' all the way. The last few days in the office had been heel, with Miranda on more than top form, slashing layouts and photo spreads left right and center and firing half of the staff with them. She'd fired another second assistant for not delivering the perfect coffee and if Emily was to be believed the poor girl had almost ended up wearing it.

In the twenty plus years he had known her he didn't think he had ever seen her quite like this. Through every divorce, having the twins (because hadn't the added hormones just made her a nightmare) and every one of Irv's schemes against her he had managed to remain by her side no matter what she threw at him, if this continued though, he could see himself walking. The worst of it was he had no idea what had caused this sudden bad mood, Irv was behaving himself, for the moment at least, there were no husbands to get in her way. Of course there was what had happened with Cassidy but that had actually seemed to soften her somewhat and when he had asked her how the girls were doing before she left on Friday evening she had seemed quite pleased with how they were both doing in light of everything that had gone on.

Seemingly something had happened over the weekend when he knew the girls were with their father and Miranda had an empty schedule so what his friend had gotten up to was a mystery and Nigel did not like mysteries, especially when it came to Miranda.

"Ah Nigel there you are." he was unnerved by her calmness and the fact that she was in his office before him,

"Morning Miranda," he tried to remain calm and busied himself with taking off his coat, "What can I do for you?"

"Yes," she began, sliding some proofs over the desk, "These are my selections for the swimwear spread, have them mocked up by lunchtime. And I hope you have something interesting to bring to the nine o'clock meeting, I'm sure the others will be intent on boring us to death. That's all." she swept out of the room leaving Nigel baffled, talk about a turn around. What the hell!

* * *

Andrea was giddy and it wasn't just from the two pain pills she had popped in the town car on the way into the office. Just waking up in the same house as Miranda had been better than any coffee she'd ever had, which meant that waking up _beside_ the older woman would be, well, mind blowing. She only hoped she would get to find out one day.

She wished she was more mobile, sitting at her desk with very little to occupy her was driving her insane and all she could think about was when she would get the chance to spend time with Miranda again. By lunch time she had given up trying to be productive and told her editor that she would work from home fore the rest of the day. At least from there she could work on some of her freelance work.

In the taxi home she sent a quick text to Miranda:

_Being a disabled crime reporter is no fun. Going home to sulk! A x_

Miranda would kill Andrea (or, as was more likely, Andrea would kill her) she would never check the younger woman's messages during meetings again that was for sure. Just seeing Andrea's name flash up on her screen was enough to tempt a smile onto her face and the content of the message had caused her to snort. She'd looked up to find Nigel and several of the others eyes on her and it had taken a pointed glare to get their attention back on their work. Nigel though had watched her for an extra few moments before his attention shifted. The other woman hadn't been far from her thoughts all morning and she was beginning to rearrange her schedule in her head to see if she could manage to pop out for a quick lunch.


	16. Chapter 16

This has literally been liking drawing blood from a stone and I'm not going to lie, I hate it but I really wanted to give you guys an update so I guess here it is.

It had been a month since Cassidy had found herself in the hospital and Andrea had found herself pushed back into Miranda's orbit. Since things had begun to move between them they had spent some time together, but, since Andrea's injury it had been exclusively at the townhouse with the twins not too far away. They hadn't moved anywhere past chaste kisses and loaded looks which was why Miranda had decided that enough was enough. She was tired of only being allowed to imagine, tired of being interrupted every time she was close to taking the next step and that would not do. When Miranda Priestly wanted something she was not accustomed to waiting.

That was why Andrea found herself on the receiving end of some very strict instructions, don't make plans for Friday, be ready for seven, wear the Chanel. It was typical Miranda and Andrea found, very much to her own surprise, that Miranda's to the point requests were what she wanted. She didn't need the hearts and flowers, the kisses at the end of every message, with Nate it had been chocolates and flowers from the word go and it had worked, they had dated for several years, but after a year the flowers and the chocolates had vanished and they had simply plodded along, at least with Miranda she knew what she was getting from the start and knew she would be happy with that.

On Friday Andrea made sure she was ready and waiting at six thirty. While she waited for Roy to pick her up in the town car she walked around the apartment, experimenting in her new heels. She hadn't worn anything above about three inches since her running accident and although her knee had been feeling much better she was worried that the six inch heels that had arrived the previous morning, obviously meant to go with the dress she had been dying to wear, might just send her backwards, if not flat on her back.

She wasn't surprised when Roy was fifteen minutes early picking her up, eight months of working for Miranda she had gotten used to running on 'Miranda time' and she was pleased that it was yet another thing about the older woman that hadn't changed, she was however surprised that when she slid into the back seat she came face to face with Miranda.

"Hi," she said, trying to hide the shock from her face, she had been expecting, as was Miranda's habit, to find the older woman waiting for her at the restaurant not waiting for her in the car though it felt good that Miranda could still surprise her despite her intimate knowledge of the older woman's quirks

"Hello Andrea," Miranda allowed a smile, her eyes running over the younger woman's body, pleased that her assessment had been right and that the dress she had sent would fit her perfectly, she was a vision and Miranda already found herself wishing that the townhouse was empty tonight and this could turn into more than dinner. She really was in trouble when it came to Andrea.

"How has your week been?" Andrea had had a week of deadlines which meant they hadn't seen each other since the previous weekend, something which both women found disagreeable since they had gotten used to seeing each other a few nights a week. Noting that the privacy screen was already up Andrea reached for Miranda's hand, pulling it into her lap and tracing the palm gently with her fingers.

"Quiet," Miranda replied, relaxing visibly, she had been trying to ignore how much she was missing the younger woman through the week but now that she had her by her side again she couldn't help but relax, "Everyone has been doing exactly what I have asked them, quite out of character. Did you hit all of your deadlines?"

"It was touch and go for a while," nothing to do with the fact that her mind kept drifting to Miranda, not at all, "But everything is done and I haven't picked up anything new so I'll be able to relax next week."

Miranda surprised Andrea again when the town car pulled up in front of a very small, very unassuming French restaurant, it was not a place she had heard of nor was it a place she would expect to see Miranda Priestly.

"I wanted to go somewhere we wouldn't have to worry about who was watching," Miranda said quietly as they stepped out of the car, it wasn't that she was ashamed of Andrea she just wanted to be able to do this properly without having to mince her words and be careful of her actions, at least if they stuck to smaller places there was a smaller chance that she would be recognised and no chance that a lone reporter would be staking the place out, "We can go somewhere else if it's not what you want."

"No, it's perfect," Andrea said gently, discretely taking the older woman's hand and squeezing gently, this vulnerable, unsure side of Miranda was totally unexpected but totally endearing. Out of the car she took the opportunity to take in what Miranda was wearing, the older woman was perfection (she didn't care about the cliche) in her sharply tailored suit and crisp white shirt, they really made a stunning pair.

Miranda led her into the restaurant with a gentle hand on the small of her back and they were quickly ushered to a secluded table in the back where Miranda pulled her chair out before taking her own seat. They ordered the food quickly and, over a glass of wine, they talked more about their weeks.

"Do you ever think about leaving The Mirror and going completely freelance? You get enough offers don't you?" Miranda asked just as the food was arriving, she had taken Andrea's hand across the table and she was enjoying the anonymity of eating somewhere off the beaten track,

"I have, but with The Mirror I know that there will always be another article, another paycheck but freelance isn't guaranteed and I have rent to pay." the tilling of Miranda's cell phone interrupted the conversation and she pulled it from her pocket with a sigh,

"I'm sorry Andrea, it's Caroline."

"Of course, go on," Andrea squeezed Miranda's hand and continued to eat as she listened to Miranda's side of the conversation,

"Bobbsey this better be important," she had given the girls strict instructions that she was not to be disturbed,

"Mom I'm sorry, I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but it's Cassidy"

"What about Cassidy? Darling what's going on?" at the worry in Miranda's tone Andrea's eyes snapped to her face and she squeezed the hand again, drawing the eyes of the woman across from her to her own she watched as she paled with every word from the other end of the line. By the time she hung up Andrea could feel the hand in hers trembling slightly.

"Miranda?" she prompted gently, "Miranda what's wrong?"

"Mark, he's been at the house, Cassidy...I need to get home Andrea." Andrea was on her feet and throwing a few bills onto the table before Miranda had even finished her train of thought, her reaction to the thought of that idiot boy being anywhere near Cassidy again making her blood boil, she as much as Miranda needed to see that the teenager was ok and if Caroline was calling she got the feeling that she wasn't.

Roy was there to get them within minutes of Miranda's call and whisked them quickly across the city as quickly as he could. Miranda kept Andrea close to her side, the brunettes hand held in a vice like grip as she fought down the need to scream and shout and rip Mark limb from limb. Things had been getting so much better, Cassidy had been sleeping again, she had even been out with her friends at the weekend, something she had stopped doing after everything had happened. Her confident, bubbly girl had been coming back to her and she was worried now that they would be back to square one. She never once questioned the fact that Andrea was coming with her, knowing that the other woman felt the need to protect her girls almost as much as she did, the idea helped ease her discomfort slightly, she had never had anyone who had stood by her like this when things went wrong, Stephen and even the girls father to an extent never seemed to be there when she really needed them but Andrea, Andrea was there and she didn't expect anything in return. Her caring was not conditional.


	17. Chapter 17

So it turns out that all I needed to get me going again was a little nudge, so last night I binge watched the whole first series of Last Tango in Halifax and wrote this. The first piece that I've been truly happy with in agges!

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys are still enjoying this.

When they arrived at the town house they found Caroline sat on the stairs waiting for them her head in her hands. She had been shaken by Mark's appearance too and even more shaken by the way her twin had spoken to him like she could forgive him. It had taken all of her willpower not to go for him where he had stood on the doorstep with his bunch of flowers and apologetic grin.

"Caroline." Miranda began, not even registering that Andrea had taken her bag from her hands and helped her out of her coat, she was more than surprised when Caroline flew into her arms,

"I'm sorry mom," she whispered, "I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner."

"Nonsense," Miranda soothed, running her fingers through her daughters hair, pleased for Andrea's presence at her back, silent and strong, "where is your sister?"

"In her room, she wouldn't speak to me," Caroline sighed, "Mom I don't know what he was saying to her but she looked like he believed it."

"Remember what I said about the way Mark would talk to your sister sweety?" Andrea said gently, reaching round Miranda to squeeze the girls shoulder, in effect embracing Miranda in the process, "How he'd make her think it was her fault."

"Yeah," Caroline sniffed, "I just guess I thought she got it now."

"Your sister is still going to struggle with all of this, especially if Mark is given the chance to fill her head with his lies," Miranda said, leaning back into Andrea's body, "She needs us to be patient with her and help her out when she struggles."

"I know mom it's just really hard. He hurt her and he keeps on hurting her even when he's not around." Andrea thought her heart might break in half at Caroline's admission and she squeezed mother and daughter gently in silent support, Mark should count himself lucky that she didn't know where he lived.

The three of them stood in the strange half hug for several moments before Miranda took a deep breath and untangled herself from the others.

"I'm going to go and talk to Cassidy," she said, her eyes meeting Andrea's who flinched at the fleeting sadness she saw in the ice blue orbs, "Caroline I assume you haven't eaten and we left before we had the chance so why don't the two of you order in for all of us while I'm upstairs."

"Sure, come on sweety," Andrea slung her arm around Caroline's shoulders, her eyes finding Miranda once again as she headed up the stairs, "Yell if you need anything."

"So where do you want to order from?" Andrea asked when the silence stretched a little longer than was comfortable,

"I don't know," Caroline shrugged, "I kind of want pancakes but I don't think you can order those in,"

"If the ingredients are in the kitchen I can make some, I'm pretty good at pancakes."

"Really?"

"Sure, though you had better find me an apron, your mom would kill me if I ruined this dress."

"Is that the Chanel she sent you?" Caroline asked, pulling the apron from the back of the pantry door and handing it to Andrea, "you look really pretty in it, I'm sorry I ruined your dinner."

"Hey, you didn't ok, you and your sister come first. Always. I'm not about to let your mom change that for me ok? Now come on, what kind of pancakes does everyone like?"

"Cassidy," Miranda said gently, tapping on the door frame, "Can I come in?"

"I though you were having dinner with Andrea?" Cassidy rolled over and Miranda's heart broke at the sight of her tear stained face.

"Well, now I'm home. Your sister told me about Mark, would you like to talk about it?"

"I'd like a hug," Caroline said quietly and Miranda didn't need to be told twice. Kicking off her heels she made herself comfortable beside her daughter and pulled her into her arms, "Mom, will it always hurt like this?"

"Oh darling," Miranda sighed, pressing a kiss to fiery curls, "I promise it will get better but it's going to take time and some days will be better than others. But whatever happens I'll be there ok, you just need to talk to me."

"I love you mom," Cassidy said quietly, squeezing her mother tightly, "I'm sorry you ruined your evening with Andrea."

"Hush," Miranda chastised lightly, "Andrea is downstairs with Caroline and they are ordering us some food if you feel like coming downstairs?"

"Will you braid my hair first?"

"Of course Bobbsey, get me a hair tie and a brush and sit on the floor."

"Hey mom," Cassidy began while Miranda pulled the brush through her daughters thick main of hair, "Did you ever have a boyfriend or someone who you know, hit you?"

"I did," Miranda said honestly, trying to keep her body relaxed. She would have rather kept this from her girls but if it helped Cassidy see that she could get through this then it was something she needed to share. "I was nineteen and I had already left home, I didn't speak to my parents anymore. It went on for three years."

"But mom, who helped you? I couldn't have dealt with any of this without you and dad and Caro and Andy."

"I wasn't as lucky as you darling, I didn't have anyone which is probably why it took me so long to get away. I'd never let you or your sister think you had to go through something like that on your own."

When Miranda and Cassidy ventured downstairs they found Andrea in the kitchen, hovering over a frying pan. She had kicked off her shoes, pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and put an apron on over her dress and Miranda found that she would not be against coming downstairs to this vision on a regular basis.

"This doesn't look like ordering in." She observed, moving to Andrea's side at the stove,

"No, Caro wanted pancakes and you had all of the ingredients, I hope that's ok?"

"Of course, though it does look like you've used every dish in the kitchen," Miranda chuckled,

"That's because you all have different favourites. There's chocolate for Caro, Banana chip for Cass and low fat blueberry for you."

"Aren't you joining us?" Miranda raised an eyebrow, there were only three bowls and she was suddenly worried that Andrea would finish their food and then leave. The younger woman must be sick to death of being pulled into the Priestly drama and Miranda wouldn't blame her if she decided to walk away.

"Of course I am, I made double the chocolate mix, it's my favourite if I can't get my hands on raspberry white chocolate."

"Naturally," Miranda said dryly, not surprised by Andrea's sweet tooth, "Girls, why don't you go and set the table?"

"Everything ok?" Andrea asked once the girls were out of the room and Miranda had busied herself with pouring them each a glass of wine,

"For now," she nodded, "We had a talk, I shared some things that I thought might help her see that it would get better,"

"You told her about.." Andrea trailed off, not wanting to think about what had happened to Miranda all of those years ago,

"Enough for her to realise that it will get better and that she has a lot of people around her for support. I must remember to call my lawyer in the morning, Mark Dyer is about to find himself on the receiving end of a restraining order because if he turns up here again he wont live long enough to regret it."

"Ahmen," Andrea agreed, "If I knew where he was god help me I'd..."

"Breathe," Miranda said gently, rubbing the brunettes shoulder lightly, "As much as the thought thrills me, neither of us are any good to anyone in prison. Mark my words Andrea, I will destroy that boy, but I will do it with clean hands and a clear conscience."

"If you keep providing pancakes like that I'm going to have to send Valentino new measurements the next time I need a gown." Miranda sighed, sipping her coffee in the comfort of her armchair. Andrea's pancakes had been so good that she had allowed herself to indulge far beyond her usual two pancake rule.

"Nonsense, they are low fat." Andrea grinned, watching Miranda over the rim of her mug, "Not that I see the point in low fat when it comes to pancakes."

"No comment," Miranda said with a smirk, throwing in a wink when Andrea looked like she might be taking it to heart, "I'm kidding."

"It's not the first time," Andrea said quietly, flashing back to the day that Miranda had called her the 'smart, fat girl' and she had spent her whole lunch break crying in a bathroom,

"Andrea look at me." she said gently, moving so she was sat beside the younger woman and waiting until their eyes met to continue, "I'm sorry that I ever gave you the impression that I thought you were fat. I didn't then and I certainly don't now," Andrea was stunned, an apology from Miranda Priestly, "You Andrea Sachs, are a beautiful, perfectly proportioned woman,"

"Wow," Andrea breathed, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for the truth. However, I do feel like I need to thank you for once again being pulled into my families drama."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Andrea said with a smile, reaching to push Miranda's fringe away from her face and tracing her fingers over the scar at the other woman's temple, "I love your girls Miranda, as much as I l.."

"Mom." Andrea let her hand drop and slumped back in her seat, "Mom, did the book arrive yet?" Cassidy asked, rounding the corner into the room, surprised to find her mother on the sofa instead of in her usual armchair,

"Yes Bobbsey but I was going to review it tomorrow, there's no rush." The editor ignored the twin looks of disbelief pointed her way and smiled, pushing herself up and rounding the desk, she pulled a stack of post it notes and a pen from a drawer she presented them to her daughter, "Why don't you take a look at it tonight and we can go over it together tomorrow?"

"Really?" Cassidy asked with a grin and a tiny bounce,

"Really," Miranda pressed a kiss to her daughters temple, "now off you go and don't stay up too late."

"Did you just give your fifteen year old carte blanche to slash through the latest mock up?" Andrea laughed, still surprised when Miranda opted to sit beside her instead of back in the armchair, tucking her feet beneath her and leaning into Andrea's body,

"She's developing quite the eye," Miranda wriggled slightly, tugging at Andrea's arm until it settled around her shoulders, pulling a chuckle from the brunette, "What's funny?"

"Nothing at all." Andrea slung her free hand across Miranda's stomach and pressed her lips to the side of the editors head, "This is nice." Andrea had found that Miranda at home was a revelation. She was relaxed almost the moment she stepped through the door and out of her heels. She was the polar opposite of the untouchable editor she was at the office and Andrea had found (much to her extreme pleasure) that at home Miranda was a toucher. Every time she passed by Andrea she would touch her shoulder or trail her hand across the brunettes back and when they were alone boy was she a cuddler!

"Mmm," Miranda hummed, relaxing into the other woman and linking their fingers across her stomach, now if she could just hold on to this piece and quiet for a few moments.


	18. Chapter 18

So i finished this piece last night and went on to write two different follow up chapter. One was an epilogue which would tie up the story and finish it and the other was just another chapter that would keep it going for longer. I guess the real question is, should I finish this here and try and find another prompt that whets my appetite (throw some prompts my way anyway) or should I keep this going for a little longer? What do you guys think?

A door slamming upstairs woke Andrea with a start and she took a few moments to get her bearings. Miranda was still curled up into her side, her breathing even, still sleeping. Obviously they had fallen asleep but Andrea had no idea how long she had been out for, she only knew that she was in desperate need of using the bathroom and Miranda had her pretty much pinned to the sofa.

"Miranda," she said gently, squeezing the hand that was still held in hers, "Miranda wake up."

"Andrea what is it?" Miranda mumbled, rubbing her face sleepily against Andrea's shoulder,

"I need to get up." Andrea hadn't anticipated the adorableness that was sleepy Miranda. Somehow she had imagined that the other woman went from asleep to wide awake in the space of seconds, she hadn't imagined that she would be a sleepy snuggler, although given the cuddling revelation she should have known.

"No, I'm comfortable. What is the problem?" Miranda was at least awake enough to lift her head and raise her eyebrow at the younger woman,

"I need to use the bathroom and neither of us should be sleeping on the sofa." Miranda allowed her up with no more protest and by the time she returned from the bathroom she was sitting up straight and looking much more alert.

"I should probably be heading home, its almost midnight."

"Why don't you stay?" that was another thing that had been surprising about home Miranda, she didn't make demands, she actually gave you the option,

"Ok," Andrea agreed, reaching out to pull the older woman to her feet and loosely into her arms, "Guest room ready for me?"

"It is or." Miranda paused and took a deep breath, "my room is always ready for you too,"

"Oh Miranda," Andrea smiled, suppressing a laugh at the look of discomfort on Miranda's face, "I thought you would never ask." Andrea allowed herself to be lead to the second floor, passed what was now classed as her guestroom and to Miranda's room.

Miranda's bedroom. Sharing Miranda's bed. Wow.

Miranda was warm, blissfully warm, and content to just lie with her eyes closed for a few moments longer and listen to the steady breathing of the body pressed against her back. She couldn't remember the last time she had had such a restful sleep. Andrea was a very warm, cuddly and pliant bedmate which suited Miranda down to the ground.

She knew she had surprised the younger woman when she had first instigated curling up together on the sofa, the look on her face had been priceless. Emily had been very good at giving everybody the impression that Miranda the editor was not to be touched but Miranda the woman had found that it was hard to be ice all of the time. She felt secure enough with Andrea to indulge that side of her again.

The past few weeks having Andrea back in her life had been blissful. She had never expected she would have the chance to tell Andrea how she felt, never mind have the younger woman return those feelings. Things had been moving slowly between them and the previous night hadn't gone as she had planned she found she didn't mind the result. Waking up with Andrea in her bed was something she could definitely live with. It wasn't often that Miranda Priestly found herself unwilling to leave her bed, but this was one of those mornings, she felt like she could lie like this forever with Andrea's arm slung loosely over her hip, not possessive or demanding, simply comforting.

"Mphh," Andrea stirred behind her and the hand on her hip tightened slightly, "And I thought your guest bed was comfy."

"Good morning Andrea." Miranda rolled onto her back with a smile

"Oh yes it is, very good." When Miranda had moved it had dislodged the brunettes hand from her hip, a hand which had found its way under the edge of her camisole and had begun to draw patterns over the heated skin of her stomach, "What time is it?"

"A little after eight." Miranda rolled again so she was fully facing the younger woman, moving the hand back to her hip though it remained beneath her clothes,

"Do you have plans today?" Andrea shivered as Miranda's fingers brushed through her hair to cup the back of her head. It took barely a moment for Miranda to bring their heads together in what would become their first 'real' kiss. Andrea shivered again when Miranda slipped her tongue into her mouth and she wasn't at all sure which one of them moaned, only sure that at least one of them had. None of her day dreams could hold a candle to the reality of being kissed by Miranda and she allowed her hand to skim up the older woman's side as Miranda pulled them closer together.

"Morning," Miranda husked when they broke apart, pressing her forehead to the other woman's, "Caroline has plans with friends but Cassidy wanted to spend the day at the MET. I'm sure she'd love it if you had the time to join us."

"Really?"

"Really, she thinks a great deal of you Andrea, I told you, she is developing impeccable taste."

"Mmm, which comes from her brilliant mother," Andrea chuckled, leaning in for another gentle kiss and sweeping her hand over the woman's stomach, "Thank you for asking me to stay last night."

"No need for thanks," Miranda shoved Andrea lightly onto her back, curling into her side and sleeping her hand beneath the tank top she had chosen to wear for bed, "And I think we have a little longer before the girls even think about getting out of bed."

"Good," Andrea wrapped Miranda in her arms and squeezed her lightly, pressing a kiss to the head of white hair, "Because I really don't want to move yet."

"Hey Andy," Caroline said, bumping her hip against the brunettes. As soon as she's heard that the others were having a day out she had cancelled her plans. She had always enjoyed spending time with her mom and sister and now Andrea was around more, so was her mom and she was way more relaxed.

"What's up?" Andrea slung her arm around the girls shoulder as they walked, Miranda and Cassidy had wandered off to look, typically, at a fashion exhibit , and Caroline had agreed to look at the Ancient Egypt stuff with her,

"Are you and mom like, girlfriends?" Andrea managed to just avoid tripping over her own feet but was unable to look at the girls as they continued to walk.

"I...errr...what?!" she squeaked, where the hell was Miranda?

"Look," Caroline rounded the other woman, regarding her with hands on hips, she was scarily like her mother, "Me and Cass, we aren't like, ten anymore. We've noticed that you've been around more and moms been happy, you know. its cool if you are, really, we just want to know."

"Mom can I ask you something?" Cassidy said as the wandered through the gowns on display,

"Of course darling, anything." Miranda had stopped to examine a particularly exquisite vintage gown, surprised when her daughter tugged in her hand until she was looking at her and giving her her full attention. "What is it sweetheart?"

"What's going on with you and Andy?" Cassidy and her twin had been speculating since the first time their mother had invited Andrea to eat with them while she was at work but the previous night had been the final straw. Caroline had gone downstairs for a glass of water a little before eleven thirty and found her mom and Andrea curled up together on the sofa in the den asleep. She'd never seen her mom do a lot of things before Andrea's return but this was something else altogether. She was too young to remember if her mom and dad had ever cuddled like that but for as long as she could remember Stephen had slept in his own room and their had certainly hadn't been any cuddling in the shared areas. When she had gotten back upstairs she and her twin had gone into conference and decided it was time to divide and conquer.

"What do you think is going on?" Miranda asked diplomatically, allowing her eyes to drift back to the gown. She had known that this was coming, after all her daughters were no longer babies and they noticed things. But she had hoped that she would be able to put it off a little longer so she didn't have to put a name to this 'thing' between herself and the brunette but here it was, crunch time and she had no doubt that wherever Andrea and Caroline were the younger woman was facing the same firing squad.

"I think that Andy is around alot and you've been happy and when you haven't been Andy has come round and fixed it. you didn't get mad when you found out that we had been speaking to her behind your back. Everything changed when she left you in Paris and it's changing again now that she's back."

"Bad changes?" Miranda's voice was so quiet that Cassidy had to strain to hear. She had never considered that having Andrea around more would be bad for the girls but perhaps she should have. She'd put them through a lot with her various relationships, it should stand to reason that they would be wary of this one even if they did like Andrea.

"No mom, we love that you are around more and that Andy is around again but I guess we are just worried that all of that might go away."

"Oh darling," Miranda sighed, turning to face her daughter and pushing her hair away from her face. Since her attack Cassidy had taken to hiding behind her hair, even now the bruises were gone, and it was a habit that Miranda was trying to get her out of, "I promise that I'm going to try really hard to make sure that none of it goes away.

"I thought for sure that I'd be able to trick Andrea into answering," Cassidy whispered as the twins walked a few steps ahead of the adults, "The look on her face said It all though. What about mom?"

"You know what she's like Caro, she completely evaded the question," Cassidy shrugged, truth was she'd seen something in her moms eyes when that had been talking that she had never seen before and she'd known immediately that her mom was in deep here, it was something she didn't want to share with her sister just yet, she felt like she had been trusted with something really special. "I guess we just wait."

"Caroline's been asking some questions," Andrea said, struggling to keep a friendly distance when all she wanted to do was take the older woman's hand,

"And her sister. My girls aren't stupid, I'm surprised it's taken them this long to comment."

"I didn't admit to anything but I'm worried that my face might have given me away a little."  
"Cassidy seemed more concerned that the positive changes that have taken place in all of our lives recently thanks to you might suddenly disappear and I find myself sharing that fear. Although I did promise her that I would do everything in my power to make sure that didn't happen."

"I'm not going anywhere Miranda." Andrea offered gently, her face open and honest, "Not again," Miranda's heart spasmed painfully and she fought the urge to reach out for Andrea as she was transported to another time when she had turned around and Andrea had vanished. She hadn't been honest then and she had lost the chance, now it was time to be honest about her feelings even if it was totally out of character because she didn't want to risk losing the chance again.

"I couldn't bare it if you did Andrea. I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

Wow. Thank you guys so much for all of the lovely reviews, positivity and encouragement after last nights post. I have decided to just keep going with this, I think I wrote an epilogue with a view to finish it because I've never been very good at bringing anything to any kind of conclusion and I worry that if I just keep writing people will get bored but then I figured, I'm not bored yet and I'm still inspired so why should I cut it short. So this is dedicated to all of the lovely people who have reviewed, followed and faved this story so far. I'm sorry it's not a very happy update again but I promise them some happiness at some point! x

Unlike earlier with Caroline, Andrea didn't manage to avoid tripping over her own feet and yet again it was Miranda's fast reflexes that stopped her falling altogether.

"Easy there," Miranda chuckled, waiting until she was sure the brunette was steady on her own two feet again before stepping away, "Your clumsiness really is incredible."

"My clumsiness...my...Miranda...I...you just...you just said!" Andrea stuttered, watching the older woman with disbelief. Of course she had hoped that the other woman would say it one day but certainly not today and certainly not first.

"If I'd known it was going to cause such a to do I wouldn't have bothered!" Miranda sniffed, continuing to walk towards where the girls had stopped to wait for the adults to catch up. Letting out a huff of air Andrea followed, wishing her first reaction was to tell the other woman she loved her too instead of falling over. She'd have to find a way to return the words without seeming like she was saying it because she felt she had to.

In the end of course it did cause a 'little to do' when the picture hit PageSix the next day. Obviously a budding photographer had stumbled across the scene just in time to catch Andrea seemingly falling for Miranda an idea which the gossip pages were more than happy to run with. 'Young Princess Falls For Ancient Dragon' was splashed across all of the gossip blogs by lunch time sending the paparazzi into a frenzy trying to work out who the young girl was.

The angle of the picture made them appear closer than they had been but Andrea's face had been fully covered by a curtain of hair. Her identity was safe for now but it did give her a lot to think about. The twins only reaction had been a knowing look and Miranda had simply thrown the offending paper into the trash. PageSix had said much worse about the editor than simple, tenuous speculation and the fact that she had had a 'coming out scandal' with a society widow between the end of her first marriage and her marriage to Stephen meant that for the Priestly women it was no concern. For Andrea though, it was a real concern.

She'd known of course that Miranda Priestly was a woman who would be recognised and photographed in public and trashed in the tabloids but somehow Andrea had been naive enough to believe that it would not apply to her and Miranda, not yet anyway and because of that she hadn't even begun to think of how she was going to broach this subject with her parents and it wouldn't just be a case of explaining how she had ended up back in Miranda's orbit.

Andrea had known that she was interested in women more than men at the age of thirteen when she had kissed her best friend Stacey at a sleepover. Confused by what she was feeling she had tried to speak to her mom about it only to be told that it was a phase she was going through that she would grow out of and that it was better she didn't mention it to her father or anyone else for that matter. She never had grown out of it but her mother had made it clear that it would not be accepted.

When Nate came along it had seemed like an easy cover, he was nice and she thought at least a little attractive, they were good friends and it just seemed like the next obvious step to make it a romance. Nate was understanding and took things at Andrea's pace when she claimed nerves and inexperience, she was glad that when they moved to New York and they both got jobs that he got less and less interested in doing anything in the bedroom but sleeping but obviously it couldn't last, it wasn't fair on Nate for her to expect it to last and when Miranda started sparking feelings in Andrea that she had been trying to ignore it was as if Nate realised why she had been so resistant in the beginning and when he had realised that he would never be close to what she really wanted he had vanished. She had ruined a friendship by finally being herself and now it was probably going to ruin her relationship with her family but she knew, she really knew, that Miranda was worth it.

Andrea was sending her final freelance article off to be edited on Wednesday when her phone rang and drew her attention away from her laptop screen and she was surprised to see Miranda's name flashing up on the screen. The other woman was out of state for a few days on a shoot and she had told Andrea that she would probably be too busy during the day for any kind of contact, maybe they had finished up shooting early.

"Miranda hi," she said pushing her laptop off her lap and onto the sofa beside her and giving the older woman her full attention,

"Andrea thank god." Miranda's voice was brittle and Andrea was immediately on alert, in the days when she was Miranda's assistant this kind of call would mean one hundred impossible tasks but now their relationship had changed Andrea was ready and willing to be wherever Miranda needed her to be, even if that meant getting on a plane and flying to the woman.

"Miranda what is it are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Miranda reassured though Andrea could hear that she was pacing, "But I've had a call from Dalton, Cassidy has had some sort of panic attack, her father is away on business until tonight and I am stuck out here I..."

"I'm on my way Miranda, I'll go and get her," Andrea had her coat on and was on her way out the door in seconds,

"I'm trying to get a flight out but could you."

"I'll stay with her," Andrea interrupted, knowing how hard it would be for Miranda to have to ask for help, "Don't worry Miranda I'll look after her."

"Roy should be there to drive you."

"He is, I'll call you once I've seen Cass. Try not to fire anyone!" Andrea was pleased to hear a slight chuckle before she hung up the phone and slid into the back of the town car, "Dalton please Roy and please go as quickly as you can.

"Hi, I'm here for Cassidy Priestly." She said stopping at reception when all she really wanted to do was tear the place down to find Cassidy as far as she knew the girl had never had a panic attack, she certainly hadn't in the last month and Andrea knew how terrifying your first could be, she just wanted to make sure Cassidy was ok.

"And you are?" the receptionist looked bored and Andrea could have strangled her, she was only a step up from blowing gum bubbles while she typed,

"Andrea Sachs, I'm a friend of Miranda Priestly, she got a call but she's out of the state and asked me to come and pick up her daughter."

"I'm sorry but your name isn't on the approved list to pick up either of the Priestly twins."

"Have you even looked to see?" Andrea knew that she wouldn't be but it annoyed her that this _girl_ was standing in her way, didn't she know who Miranda was?

"Did you say it was Sachs? S.A.C.H.S?" the receptionist asked looking surprised,

"Yes, Andrea Sachs."

"Oh well, you can go through, I apologise, it's usually me who updates the contact sheets, this one must have been done by someone else. I apologise. Cassidy is just down the hall, first room on the right."

"Thank you," Andrea allowed, jogging past the desk and heading in the direction she had been pointed in, she'd work out when Miranda had decided she could be trusted to be on file at Dalton in an capacity later, right now she needed to get Cassidy. The girl was where she had been told she would be in a room that appeared to be the nurses office. Cassidy was curled into a chair in the corner, a cup of water grasped in her shaking hands as she stared off into space and the nurse tapped away at her keyboard paying little attention.

"Cassidy?" she said gently, drawing the attention of both occupants of the room,

"Andy? How come you are here?" Cassidy questioned, she'd expected Cara or her moms assistant knowing that her mom and dad were both away,

"Your mom called, asked me to come get you. She's trying to get a flight home," Andrea crouched down in front of the girl and brushed her hair away from her face, "What happened sweety, are you ok?"

"I was in self defence class. The teacher asked me to be the attacker in a demonstration and I ended up pinned down. I...it was like that night. I panicked." Cassidy said and it took all of Andrea's strength to keep the anger from her face. All of the staff were aware of what Cassidy had been through, what kind of idiot thought it was a good idea to pin a girl who only a month ago had been pinned down and beaten. Miranda was going to flip.

"It's ok Cass, come on, Roy is waiting, lets get you home."

In the back of the town car Cassidy curled into Andrea's side and the brunette wrapped an arm around her shoulder holding her tightly as she felt Cassidy's tears soak through her tshirt. Pulling her phone out with her spare hand she was pleased to see a text from Miranda to say she had a flight booked for an hours time, sending a quick reply to let her know that she was taking Cassidy back to the townhouse she pushed her phone away again and turned her attention back to the girl who seemed stuck in a cycle of taking two steps forwards and one step back. She wished she could take all of the pain herself so that Cassidy could just get on with her life but she would have to settle for helping her through any way she could.


	20. Chapter 20

After a delayed flight and her baggage taking longer to appear than it should have Miranda finally got back to the townhouse at about midnight. She wasn't surprised to find that the downstairs was in darkness, knowing Andrea wouldn't let the girls stay up too late on a school night but she had hoped that the other woman would be up waiting for her. Stepping out of her shoes, she hung her coat in the closet and decided to leave her case until the morning as she took to the stairs to check on her girls and find Andrea.  
Caroline was in her own room and had yet again fallen asleep with her nose in a book. With a fond smile Miranda eased the book out from underneath her and pulled the duvet up over her daughter, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she flicked off the light. Not finding Cassidy Miranda took the stairs to the second floor, surprised to find the light on in the guest room. Andrea was propped up against the pillows, Cassidy's head on her lap, the young girl sleeping soundly, Andrea's fingers worked gently through her hair while she flicked through her book with the other. She didn't look up until the floorboard in the doorway creaked under Miranda's bare feet.  
"Hi," she smiled, putting her book down on the bedside table, "How was your flight?"  
"Awful," Miranda moved to sit on the edge of the bed, stroking her daughter's hair. "How she and what are the two of you doing in the guest room?"  
"She's ok, she had a bit of a nightmare but she's slept soundly since," Andrea said, looking down at the girl who was curled up against her side "As for why we are in here, I didn't want to make any assumptions about sleeping in your bed or how much you want the girls to know."  
"Silly girl," Miranda chastised lightly, it was refreshing to have a partner who actually cared about the girls and their feelings as well as her own, "The girls know enough and I'm not the kind of person who invites someone to share my bed then changes her mind,"  
"Good to know," Andrea smiled, reaching for the older woman's hand, "you must be exhausted."  
"Yes, it's been a long day. Can you stay?"  
"If you want me to," Andrea nodded, "I don't need to be in the office until mid day,"  
"Good," Miranda offered the smile that Andrea had come to cherish from Miranda when they were alone, "We should get Cassidy to bed."

******************************************

Miranda sat with her daughter until she went back to sleep in her own bed before returning to her own bedroom where Andrea was waiting for her. The younger woman had made herself comfortable on what had quickly become her side of the bed and was reading her book while she waited. A book that she put down the minute Miranda reappeared and closed the door behind herself.  
"Is she asleep?"  
"Yes," Miranda nodded, stepping into the closet to remove her clothes and hang them ready to go to the dry cleaners, "She seemed reluctant to tell me what had caused her panic attack."  
"It's late," Andrea said, deciding that it was probably best not to start that conversation when it was well past time to be asleep, "We'll talk about it in the morning,"  
"I don't suppose I have much choice" Miranda shrugged, she trusted the young woman enough to leave it until the morning, if she was honest she just wanted to sleep. Re-entering the room in just her underwear, she moved to the bathroom to remove her makeup, ignoring Andrea's wide eyes and muttered 'holy shit'. Usually it would take a lot of time and probably a lot of wine for anyone to see her in this level of undress with the lights on but Andrea had always been different and tonight, when she had spent the day and most of the night in a less than comfortable suit and she was feeling slightly warmer than was comfortable there was no way she was going to redress for bed. The same went for the make up. Stephen had been so adamant that she looked frumpy without it the one time that she had allowed him to see the real her but she trusted Andrea.  
By the time she returned to the bedroom Andrea was sat up in bed, looking far more alert than was normal at almost one in the morning.  
"You're gorgeous." Andrea breathed, her cheeks reddening at how insufficient her words felt when faced with the perfection that was Miranda Priestly in nothing but La Perla. She allowed her eyes to wander over the body displayed for her as Miranda climbed into bed beside her and it took all of her willpower not to grab, tonight wasn't the nights for first times, it was a night for sleep.  
"Thank you for today," Miranda sighed tugging at the younger woman until she was curled into her side, she found it greatly entertaining that the younger womn was trying so hard to keep her hands to herself the glint of desire in her eyes was deeply satisfying but would have to wait for another time, "I don't doubt that this isn't what you signed up for."  
"Miranda," Andrea said lightly, giving in to her desire to wrap her arms around the other woman's stomach, stroking lightly, soothingly, over the bare skin, "I love you and I love the girls. I knew exactly what I was getting in to when I started this and I wouldn't change it for the world. You need to stop putting words into my mouth."

*************************************

Miranda was furious, Andrea ad known that she would be upset but she had not anticipated this level of anger from the other woman, especially when she was so used to Miranda and her silent anger, the yelling (though still quiet really) was a revelation. By the time Andrea was showered and ready for breakfast Miranda had already spoken to the school, forbidden Cassidy and Caroline from attending until this mess was dealt with and had her lawyer on the phone, it was only seven thirty and stepping into the kitchen felt a little like stepping into a war zone. Miranda was pacing up and down the kitchen on the phone and the twins weren't far off out and out yelling at each other across the table.  
Taking a steadying breath the brunette manoeuvred around Miranda and began to pull dishes and pans out of cupboards,  
"Pancakes or waffles?" she asked, her hand hovering over the waffle iron, not surprised when two sets of eyes swung her way.  
"Waffles."  
"Pancakes." so much for getting them on common ground!  
"No Cass, it's your fault that we are stuck here for the day, you don't get to pick breakfast too. We'll have waffles Andy."  
"Come on guys," Andrea sighed, leaning against the breakfast bar, "Caroline, it isn't your sisters fault that her teacher did something stupid and it isn't her fault that your mom is angry, it was me who told her what had happened, so if you want to blame anyone you need to blame me. Now I'll make waffles and pancakes but you need to stop yelling at each other and go and get changed while I get everything ready ok." she was impressed by the way both girls didn't even question what she was saying and instead did as she had asked without complaint. Pulling out the last of the ingredients and setting the waffle iron to heat she moved so she was stood behind Miranda who had stopped her pacing and was leant against the bench, watching the garden. Wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist she pulled their bodies flush and put her mouth against her ear, "Pancakes for the lady?" she whispered, thrilled by the shiver that ran through the other woman. Miranda grasped the arm across her stomach and relaxed back into the younger woman while she finished up her call and dropped her phone onto the bench,  
"Andrea Sachs you are going to be the death of me." she chuckled, turning in the younger woman's embrace and kissing her lightly "Since you have the waffle iron out I'll make some of my apple and cinnamon waffles, they are Caroline's favourites, maybe they will make up for the fact that I'm keeping her off school today."  
"They sound good," Andrea hummed, her hands slipping to rest on the curve of the older woman's backside,"  
"They are, I'll make enough for two, I would appreciate some of your blueberry pancakes in return."

***********************************************

Later when it was time for Andrea to leave for the paper she hugged the twins goodbye and was pleasantly surprised when Miranda followed her down stairs. The four of them had spent a quiet morning together in the entertainment room, the girls spread out on the floor with their school work and Miranda and Andrea taking an end of the sofa each, Andrea preparing her notes for the afternoons interviews and Miranda going over the book. It had been perfect and Andrea wished she didn't have a full afternoon that needed her attention.  
"Will we see you tonight?" Miranda asked quietly as she helped the younger woman into her coat, it was foreign to her that she wanted so desperately to spend as much time as she could with another person,  
"I think I should head back to my apartment, I have stacks of washing to do and I'll have an article to write by the time the day is out. You should spend some time with the girls," she said turning to face the other woman and resting her hands on her shoulders,  
"I suppose you're right and I'll have the proofs from the shoot to review before long, god knows what will have gone wrong since I left" Miranda agreed trying not to let the disappointment show on her face although it wasn't worth the effort when Andrea could read her so easily. The brunette kissed her and traced her fingers gently over one cheek, smiling lightly,  
"I know," she said quietly, answering the look in Miranda's eyes rather than anything she had said, "But the girls are with their father this weekend, I thought we could make some plans if you are free."  
"I'll make sure to keep my schedule clear," Miranda grinned, leaning in for a slightly longer kiss, "You'd better go. Stay safe and I'll call you."


	21. Chapter 21

So this is just a short little bit to link the last part with the next. I promise their weekend will be fun and well documented and I will try and get over my fear of writing more intimate scenes so maybe our ladies can finally get it together!

* * *

Andrea pretty much fell through the door of her apartment and collapsed onto the sofa. What was supposed to have been an afternoon of follow up interviews had turned into a late night stood on the side lines of a crime scene which involved a whole family. She felt numb from the cold and what she had seen and wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Miranda and forget, but she had been the one who had insisted they spend the evening apart and the family would likely to be sitting down to dinner. Kicking off her shoes she curled up on her side on the sofa and closed her eyes, she would move in a minute, she just needed a quick recharge.

She woke with a start to the sound of her phone ringing in her bag. Untangling her legs from the throw she had obviously pulled from the back of the sofa in her sleep she stumbled across the room to where she had dumped her things when she got in. By the time she had untangled her phone from amongst all of her other rubbish it had stopped ringing and started up again. Miranda.

"Hi Miranda," she said dropping into her backside on the floor next to her bags.

"Andrea I've been calling for ten minutes." In a past life Miranda's voice would have been tinged with annoyance but all that coloured the other woman's voice now was concern.

"I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep when I got home," Andrea sighed, rubbing her free hand over her face, "it's been a long day since I left you."

"I thought you were just on follow ups today?" Miranda asked, sitting back in her chair and pulling off her glasses, Andrea sounded exhausted and Miranda found herself wishing, not for the first time, that Andrea would give up the crime beat and focus on her freelance work.

"There was a family killing in Queens, I was closest so I got to cover it. It was horrible Miranda." Andrea had honestly thought that after so long she would be immune to the bad in the world but she wasn't, not even close

"Oh sweetheart, you should have called. Do you want to send me a car to pick you up?"

"No I'm fine." Andrea sniffed, the tears she had been ignoring most of the evening beginning to fall in the face of Miranda being so nice, "you called me sweetheart."

"You have no proof," Miranda chuckled lightly, "but you are not fine. I would much prefer if you came and spent the night at the townhouse so I can look after you." Andrea had done so much for her family it was time she started repaying her.

"You're supposed to be spending the night with the girls," Andrea wrapped her arms tightly around herself and rocked slightly, wanting nothing more than to be surrounded by the love she felt when she was at the townhouses.

"Andrea, the girls got bored of me hours ago, they are up in their rooms glued to their infernal phones and anyway, they would never forgive me if they knew that I'd left you home alone when you were upset."

"Are you sure?" Truly there was nowhere else she would rather be.

"Quite. A car will be there for you in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Miranda met Andrea in the hall, removing her bag from her hand and leading her directly up to the bedroom. While she was waiting for the car to pick her up Andrea had changed into a pair of sweats and an old college hoody and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, she looked utterly exhausted. Having taken the time to change for bed herself Miranda climbed into the king size bed and pulled the young woman with her, arranging them so that the younger woman was curled into her side, her head on Miranda's chest as the older woman ran her fingers through her hair.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No," Andrea said quietly, wrapping her arm tightly over Miranda's stomach, "tell me what you did with the rest of the day. Tell me about the proofs from the shoot."

* * *

"Hey Andy," Andrea looked up from the bottom of her cup of tea and watched Caroline cross the kitchen to the fridge. She'd slept for a few hours but had woken from a vivid dream and hadn't been able to sleep. Not wanting to wake Miranda she had come downstairs to make a cup of tea and had ended up staring into it for so long that it was almost cold.

"Hey sweety what are you doing up?"

"Just needed a drink," Caroline smiled, pouring herself a drink from the filter jug, "mom said you were going to stay at your place tonight."

"I was, but then I pulled a pretty awful story and I didn't really want to be alone. Is that ok?"

"Course," Caroline shrugged leaning up to press a kiss to the brunettes cheek "I don't know why my mom doesn't just ask you to move in. Night." Andrea watched her go and couldn't bring herself to be surprised, Miranda's children, much like Miranda herself, were always several steps ahead of everyone else.

* * *

After making sure the girls had everything they would need for the weekend and sending them off to school Miranda and Andrea shared a quiet breakfast of coffee and pastries on the back decking. Andrea was still exhausted, Miranda had found her slumped over the breakfast bar when she had gotten up at five and Andrea hadn't managed any sleep since. It was going to be a long day.

"I know we have talked about it before but I really do wish that you would give up the from desk. I hate the thought of the kinds of people you have to deal with and the things you have to see."

"Honestly I've been thinking about it." Andrea admitted, "I'm just not sure I can make enough working freelance."

"You can, I have no doubt of that, you just need to take the plunge," Miranda had every faith in the younger woman and her writing she just wished she had more faith in herself.

"I'll think about it, I promise. Now we should get going. What should I wear tonight?"

"Anything you want," Miranda said shrugging into her coat, "I'll be over at seven and I'll bring dinner."

"Night in?"

"If that's ok?" She knew Andrea would be exhausted by the end of the day and she just wanted the younger woman to be able to relax, she herself had been surprised by how relaxed she had felt that night in the young woman's apartment.

"Perfect."

"Good," Miranda pressed a kiss to her mouth before pulling open the front door, "now come on, duty calls."


	22. Chapter 22

So I'm suffering from a total loss of confidence this week, it's taken me a weekend of trashing everything I've written to get this out and even then I've coped out when it started getting interesting. I hope you guys are still enjoying this and I hope my confidence comes back soon because I hate being an indecisive writer. Greetings to all of the new followers this story has gotten this week thanks for joining us and thank you to all of the lovely people who have reviewed since my last update. You guys are literally the reason that I keep posting this. L x

* * *

Andrea was pleased, and pleasantly surprised, when her day actually ran smoothly for a change and she was able to finish her original article and the one that had been sprung on her the previous evening in time to leave the paper at one and head home. It was a good job really, she really hadn't been lying when she had told Miranda she had a huge pile of washing to do, really it was a wonder she had any clean clothes left, and that was just the tip of the ice berg of housework she had been avoiding all week. With Miranda due at seven she had a lot to do but she still allowed herself an hour to go for a run and let go of the tension of the last few weeks before she showered and dressed ready to blitz the place and make it suitable for entertaining the editor in chief.

* * *

She wasn't surprised when, at six forty five, the buzzer went to announce Miranda's arrival. Stuffing the dirty sheets she had just changed, just in case, into the washing basket she checked herself over in the mirror and buzzed the woman up, opening the door and leaning against the frame to wait for her. When the older woman rounded the corner from the staircase Andrea was pleased that she was leaning because the sight of the other woman was enough to turn her legs to jelly. Miranda had obviously been back to the townhouse and changed before making her way over because there was no way she would dress down like this at the office. To an outsider saying Miranda was dressed down would have been stretching the point but to anyone who knew the so called Queen of Fashion her choice of outfit for the night would have been a revelation, it certainly was for Andrea. The usual fitted suits of the editor had been replaced with the wardrobe choice of the woman, skin tight black denim, a sinfully soft looking over sized white shirt and a well worn leather jacket, finished off with, of course, her signature stilettos, Andrea didn't think she had ever seen anything so perfect.

"Good evening Andrea," Miranda paused in front of the younger woman and pressed a gentle kiss to the edge of her mouth, raking her eyes appreciativley over the younger woman who was looking as relaxed as could be compared to how she had been when they had parted ways that morning. "I brought Thai I hope that suits." she continued as she moved past the other woman and into the apartment.

"Thai happens to be my favorite," Andrea grinned, closing the door behind herself and following the sway of Miranda's hips to the kitchen where the older woman had already begun to unpack their food along with some other bits and pieces she had brought to stick the younger woman's always empty fridge, she wanted this weekend to be as relaxing as it could be and to her that meant not having to venture out to pick up breakfast unless they really wanted to. She hadn't exactly told Andrea that they would be spending the whole weekend together but she hoped the weekend bag she had dropped on the sofa would be a tip off and she really hoped that the younger woman wouldn't mind her assumption. "How was your day? Did the twins get to their fathers ok?"

"Everything has run surprisingly smoothly today which no doubt means next week will be a disaster area," Miranda chuckled, pulling plates down from the cupboard and piling food onto them, "And the girls called to say they had arrived though they seemed quite disappointed that they would be missing spending the weekend with you."

"As much as that is very sweet and I love them to pieces, I don't want to always have to share your attention with them," Andrea laughed, pushing herself onto er tiptoes and leaning over the breakfast bar and pressing a lingering kiss to Miranda's mouth, "and I'm sure there are several things they would not be thrilled to be around to witness, more like scared for life!"

"Ha," Miranda barked out pushing the hair out of Andrea's face and running her thumb across her bottom lip, "I would point that out to them but I don't think hey would forgive wither of us. Tell me about your day."

* * *

If at home Miranda had been a revelation up to this point Andrea was only further surprised when they finished dinner and she was shooed out of her kitchen with a glass of wine while Miranda insisted on clearing up their dinner dishes and packing their leftovers up ready to be put in the fridge.

"How are you feeling about the story yesterday?" Miranda questioned when she finished, moving to the sofa with her own glass of wine and the est of the bottle. It worried her, more than she could quantify that Andrea, with her sunny optimism and positive outlook, the Andrea she loved, was being faced with the horrors of what the worst of New York could offer. She feared the day that Andrea was called to cover a crime scene and it was the last straw she feared the day when Andrea lost the things that were so wholly her because of the job she did when she had other options.

"They caught the guy, I filed my story, it's time to move on." Andrea shrugged, she hadn't really given herself time to think about it,

"Is it really that easy Andrea? To forget all the horrendous things you see in your work?" Miranda asked lightly, watching the younger woman over the rim of her wine glass, "Because I think there must be a limit, there must be a point where it's impossible to forget and I worry about you Andrea, I worry that all of this is effecting you somehow."

"Miranda I'm fine, honestly," Andrea said with a fond smile, reaching across the space between them to take the other woman's hand, "If I need to I can see a therapist and the paper will cover it, but honestly, I'm ok. Now come here." Tugging lightly on the hand in hers she shifted herself so her back was against the arm of the chair and she pulled Miranda between her thighs, allowing the older woman to get comfortable in her embrace. Miranda shifted herself so her back was to Andrea's front and pulled the younger woman's free arm across her stomach. This really was perfect.

"Did you manage to clear your schedule for the weekend?" Andrea asked against the older woman's neck as her hand stroked over the material of her shirt,

"I have to take a conference call with French Runway tomorrow evening but I cleared everything else I was hoping your weekend would be equally clear?"

"Well," Andrea murmured, pressing tiny kisses to the other woman's throat, "I filed my last two stories at The Mirror today and sent my last freelance article of yesterday, I'm not on standby this weekend so I'm free as a bird."

"Good," Miranda purred tilting her head to the side, giving the other woman more access to the skin of her neck and relaxing even further into the body at her back, "I took the liberty of packing a weekend bag,"

"Mmmmm, I'd noticed, I moved it into the bedroom," Andrea took the time to slip her hand beneath the older woman's shirt and stroked over the flat planes of her stomach, Miranda groaned lightly, her hand moving to grip the young woman's thigh, "I could get used to you like this, looking so relaxed and these jeans should be illegal." carefully putting her wine glass on the floor beside the sofa Andrea began to slowly unbutton Miranda's shirt, "Feel free to tell me to stop."

"No," Miranda ground out, wishing they were in a different position so that she could see the other woman, could touch more than her legs, "No don't stop," she had wanted this with this woman for years and now she was so close to having her, really having her, she didn't want anything to stop that. In a feat of manouvering that she wasn't sure how she pulled of she flipped herself over, dislodging Andrea's hands from her now open shirt. As soon as they were face to face Miranda kissed her deeply her hands sliding easily beneath Andrea's tank top as the younger woman's hand returned to her skin, pushing the shirt fully off,

"I've wanted this for so long Miranda," Andrea murmured as the older woman trailed her lips down her neck, sinking her teeth in where shoulder met neck, "Oh fuck." Miranda gasped as Andrea's nails bit into the skin of her back,

"I refuse to do this on the sofa, not the first time," Miranda managed between assaulting Andrea's neck with lips and teeth. She'd never been so invested in making a first time special before but with Andrea she wanted every part of it to be special and that meant no sofas, whether she wanted to move or not. Kissing Andrea once more, soundly on the mouth pushed herself up and held out her hand to help the other woman up, pulling their bodies flush as soon as they were both upright"I love you Andrea, there's no turning back if we let this happen."

"Hey," Andrea took Miranda's face in her hands and kissed her lightly, a bright smile on her face, "I love you, I want this and I promise that I'm not going to wake up tomorrow, or next week, or in five years time wishing this hadn't happened. Trust me Miranda."


	23. Chapter 23

You guys are amazing, I woke up this morning to six beautiful reviews which have helped me have a very positive monday so thank you (: xx

* * *

Andrea woke with a light grumble, stretching cat like under the covers unsure of what had woken her. She knew without opening her eyes that it was still dark outside and that meant that it was far to early to be awake at the weekend. Pushing all thoughts out of her head again she began to relax and was teetering on the edge of sleep when what had woken her in the first place became abundantly clear. A hot mouth was trailing lightly over her stomach and she cracked her eyes open to find Miranda smiling mischievously up at her.

"Good you're awake," the older woman husked, continuing her path down Andrea's body, she had been awake for what felt like hours, watching the younger woman sleep peacefully, thinking about all of the things she could be doing to her if she weren't sleeping so soundly. It wasn't long before the Priestly patience wore out and her hands began to wander and when that didn't work, well, she had more than her hands at her disposal. She knew that the other woman wasn't exactly a morning person but really...

"Morning," Andrea managed to breath out as Miranda travelled further south, running her tongue along the edge of the sleep shorts Andrea had pulled on when she had gone to grab the left overs, sometime early that morning. With Nate she had never been interested in anything this early in the morning, until they had both been able to brush their teeth and Nate had gotten rid of a days worth of stubble, but she already knew that with Miranda it would be different and it was something she hoped they would never lose. Threading her fingers through the older woman's hair she tugged lightly, waiting until Miranda looked up at her and trying to ignore the vision of the older woman's tongue tracking across her skin.

"Come here," pulling lightly she smiled when they came face to face, leaning up and bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. As their tongues met Miranda slid her hand beneath the waist band of her shorts and straight into wet heat, revelling in the gasp the younger woman let out against her mouth. Skilled fingers quickly found all of the spots they had learned pulled out the best responses from the brunette and she soon had Andrea writhing beneath her,

"Tell me what you want Andrea," she breather against the younger woman's ear nipping at the lobe "What do you want me to do?"

"Jesus, fuck. Miranda please," Andrea moaned, bucking her hips against the hand that had grown frustratingly still between her legs, this woman was going to be the death of her.

"Please. What?" Miranda punctuated the question with light bites against the other woman's neck, she was gorgeous like this and Miranda wasn't sure how she had ever lived without this woman in her life and she wished with all of herself that she hadn't let the girl go three years previously, she had wasted so much time

"I need you inside me Miranda, please." groaning as her brain short circuited, Miranda reacted immediately, slipping two fingers deep into the younger woman setting a steady rhythm. Her eyes rolled back in her head when Andrea's fingers found their way beneath her panties, she really was embarrassingly wet but that only seemed to spur the younger woman on. Truly no one had ever made her feel like this in her life.

* * *

The next time Andrea woke it was light outside and the bed beside her was empty but she could hear Miranda moving around in the other room. Taking the opportunity to stretch starfish across the bed she took a few moments to wake up properly before pushing herself out of bed. Piling her hair up into a messy bun she pulled on a North Western hoody and her thick socks and padded through to the other room.

Miranda was moving comfortably around the kitchen, slicing fruit, making toast and brewing coffee in nothing but the shirt that she had been wearing the previous night her underwear and a pair of Andrea's thick socks, with her face free of make up and her hair mused from sleep Andrea didn't think she had ever seen anyone so beautiful.

Slipping up behind the other woman she wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek,

"Morning,"

"Only just," Miranda chuckled, turning in the younger woman's embrace and handing her a cup of coffee, "It's almost eleven, I was about to come and wake you."

"Oh god I'm sorry," taking a mouthful of coffee Andrea relaxed her hold on Miranda slightly and leant against the nearest counter top, "What did you want to do today?"

"I thought we could find somewhere nice for a late lunch and it would seem that we need to go shopping and buy you something to sleep in if this is still what you insist on wearing."

"Don't pretend like you don't love it," Andrea grinned, stealing a kiss and moving towards the bedroom, "But if you are really that offended by it." Andrea stopped in the doorway and pulled the hoody over her head and winking over her shoulder, "Better?"

* * *

"Hey Andy?"

"Hey Cass, what's up?" Andrea dropped down onto the sofa beside Andrea who looked up from her laptop and raised an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders the brunette settled against the other woman's side and slipped her hand into the one that was resting on the sofa cushion between them. Andrea could hear a slight wobble in the girls voice but didn't want to worry Miranda so kept her voice even.

"I think I'm starting to have another panic attack."

"Ok honey, where are you?" Andrea squeezed Miranda's hand to get her attention and flicked the phone onto speaker, gesturing for the older woman to keep quiet and simply listen. She appreciated that the girl trusted her enough to call her when she was feeling panicked but she didn't want Miranda to think that she was keeping important things about the girls from her.

"I'm at dad's. He took Caroline out and I thought I heard something downstairs." Cassidy's voice was becoming breathy now and Andrea wished she was there to comfort her properly, "I'm on my own."

"Tell me what you have done this weekend," Andrea encouraged gently, she knew the easiest way to get Cassidy through this was to take her mind off it and so she listened while Cassidy told her all about how there dad had taken them to see a show on friday night then to a museum on saturday, by the time she had finished talking Andrea could hear that she was beginning to calm down,

"And why didn't you go with him and Caroline today?"

"I had some homework to finish and I wanted tot get it done before we came home, I thought if I did maybe mom would let us all have a movie night and maybe you would come."

"Tell you what sweetheart, let me work on your mom ok," Andrea chuckled, throwing a wink at Miranda who could only roll her eyes, "Is that Caro and your dad back?"

"Yeah and they have lunch, I'm gonna go, thanks Andy,"

"Any time sweetheart and try and get your sister inish her homework tooand I'll see you tonight ok."

"I'm so glad they have another person who they can talk to," Miranda said when Andrea had disconnected the call, "I really would have had no idea how to deal with that if she had called me."

"Honestly, it's easy, all you need to do is take her mind off the fact she is feeling panicked, get her to tell you about something and make sure she keeps talking"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I get panic attacks sometimes, not so much anymore but when I was in high school it was bad for a while, I learnt how to deal with them and now they don't bother me so often."

"What triggered them with you?" Miranda asked, putting her laptop to one side in favour of learning more about the younger woman and about how she could help her own daughter,

"I don't really know the doctors said it was just puberty," Andrea shrugged, "Whatever it was it was no fun and my mom had no idea what to do to help, she tended to panic and that only made me worse. It was the school councillor who really helped me in the end."

"You really were wasted as my assistant, you have too much knowledge to spend your life running around and collecting shoes."

"I learnt a lot as your assistant Miranda, it may have been hell sometimes but I wouldn't change that sixth months for the world. Maybe just the way I left things."

"We wasted so much time didn't we," Miranda sighed, squeezing the hand in hers and resting her head on her shoulder, "If only I hadn't been so stubborn."

"Hey, we're here now aren't we? Lets not regret the things we can't change and focus on the things we can. Now come on, what do I need to do to convince you that we should have this movie night tonight?"

"Oh I don't know," Miranda smirked, kissing the bare skin of Andrea's shoulder and nipping it lightly, "You've learnt so much the last few days I'm sure you can work something out."


	24. Chapter 24

They slipped seamlessly into a routine after that. Miranda continued to try and be home for dinner as many nights as she could and Andrea spent at least four out of seven nights a week at the townhouse for at least dinner. The weekends when the girls were home they made sure the four of them spent at least one day together going to see a show or going to a museum and then a night watching movies and, if Miranda could be persuaded (which when faced with three sets of puppy dog eyes she usually was) eating take out. On the weekends when the girls were at their fathers the two women spent as much time as they could just the two of them. It wasn't always easy, the news was unpredictable and there had been several occasions when Andrea ad lost the whole of Saturday chasing a story around the city and crawling into bed long after midnight and waking late the next day, the only consolation was that Miranda was there when she got into bed and she didn't have to look very far to find her when she woke up.

Obviously the activity in the Priestley household hadn't gone unnoticed by PageSix and it wasn't unusual for pictures to appear in the gossip pages after one of their family outings. Luckily, since the first picture of them in the park they had managed to avoid any further pictures that could cause a scandal and Andrea was simply being cited as a family friend, her time at Runway was too long ago to cause any suspicion and thankfully no one at Runway had brought any attention to the fact but Andrea was aware that it was only a matter of time before Miranda was photographed going into Andrea's apartment or they were spotted one of their, thus far, discrete restaurants and that meant that she needed to speak to her parents and soon. The real problem wasn't telling them that Miranda was a woman, she wasn't sure how they would feel about it but she knew that any feelings positive or negative about their daughters sexuality would be eclipsed by the fact that Miranda was, well, Miranda. They held the Editor personally accountable for everything they felt had gone wrong in their daughters life since she moved to New York after all it had been Miranda's fault that their daughter was constantly so exhausted, that she never really stopped working and of course, Miranda had personally broken Andrea and Nate up. Even then Andrea had been under the Priestley spell and had tried to defend the older woman at any chance she got, she worked her assistants so hard because she wanted to bring out the best edition possible every month, the night she had had Andrea trying to get her a flight in a hurricane Andrea had tried to get her father to see that, if he had that kind of power, he would do the same to try and get home to her and her mom but neither of them were having it. The break up with Nate had been the nail in the coffin no matter what Andrea said about everything that had changed between them without Miranda's help and it had taken them months to come to terms with the fact that Andrea quitting her job didn't mean that she or Nate actually wanted to get back together.

Andrea knew she was letting the whole thing get her anxious, she was having trouble sleeping and she felt like her articles were suffering from her lack of concentration. Miranda hadn't noticed but only because she had her own stresses to deal with, they were coming up to print deadline at the magazine and everything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong. The pair had barely seen each other in a week and Andrea was really feeling the pressure of not spending time with the woman who had become a surprisingly calming presence in her life.

The first panic attack hit her on Tuesday morning and forced her to walk all the way to work because she just couldn't stomach the thought of crushing onto the subway with all of those people, for her it was minor and the brisk walk to the office was enough to get her back on track for the day but she knew that if she didn't deal with the cause of her anxiety soon it would only get worse and that meant she needed to speak to Miranda. Easier said than done.

* * *

Miranda was ready to scream. She'd been running on empty for days and what was supposed to be the final push to print had turned into a mad scramble to completely re-block a whole feature because some idiot in editorial had lost three quarters of the copy and hadn't backed it up anywhere. The guilty party was now packing up her desk but with no time to rewrite they were having to pull scraps together to complete in time and they would complete in time, Miranda had never missed a print deadline and she wasn't about to start now. She wanted to ok the final copy so that she could get home and fall into bed just as soon as she had hugged her girls and checked in with Andrea. It had been a horrible week and she hoped that Andrea hadn't been put off by experiencing her reality first hand. They had only managed a few, short phone calls over the week and with Miranda getting home late and leaving for the office early there really had been no point in them spending the night together and Miranda found the situation most displeasing. With her ex-husbands, particularly Stephen, spending so long apart had almost been a relief but with Andrea, as with most things, it was different, it was all so different.

"Miranda Priestly." she snapped, picking up her phone when it was obvious that whoever was calling wasn't about to pick up,

"I can call back if it's a bad time?"

"Andrea." Miranda said her name like a benediction and Andrea relaxed, knowing that the other woman had missed her as much as she had missed her, "It really is a bad time but I plan to sign off on this edition in the next few hours. Join us at the townhouse for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Andrea couldn't suppress the smile,

"Good and stay? I don't plan on coming into the office tomorrow."

"Miranda Priestly taking a day off? I must call PageSix!" Andrea chuckled, pleased that the gamble paid off and the editor gave a small laugh at the other end of the line,

"Very droll Andrea," Miranda smirked, looking up at the knock at her door to find Nigel regarding her quizzically, "I have to go but, I'll see you later." Andrea knew from the change in the other woman's tone that she was no longer alone and she managed a quick 'I love you' before the editor predictably hung up on her.

"Yes Nigel what can I do for you?" Miranda asked, putting her phone down and returning her eyes to what she had been working on, ignoring the twinkle in her friends eye.

"The final edit will be ready for you to check over in the next thirty minutes. I thought you might like to over what we have for the next issue while we wait?"

"No," Miranda said flicking the file away, "I think we have done enough work this week don't you?"

"In which case," Nigel grinned, dropping himself into the chair across her desk and hoping there was enough softness left in her from her chat with Six to not get him fired, "Do you have something you want to share with your dear friend Nigel?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"Oh really? Well PageSix has been practically dripping with pictures of you and a certain brunette reporter."

"I didn't think we lowered ourselves to reading that rubbish?" Miranda smirked, "Now I'm sure you have something you could be doing instead of bothering me. That's all."


	25. Chapter 25

Andrea posted her last article at six and was on her way to the townhouse by seven, only running home to pack a bag and to quickly change into something more comfortable. She hoped that Miranda had managed to sign off as quickly as she had planned to because she wanted nothing more than to be able to start their evening as soon as she walked through the door.

She was slightly disappointed that it was Cassidy who opened the door, not because she hadn't missed the girls too but because what she really wanted was Miranda in her arms, though the hug she got from the girl went a long way to making up for it.

"Hey sweety," she smiled, pressing a kiss to the girls head as she closed the door behind herself, "how you doing?"

"I'm ok," Cassidy nodded, taking Andrea's bag from her and leaving it at the bottom of the stairs and leading the brunette towards the den, "No more panic attacks."

"Good," Andrea really was pleased, she knew that a panic attack could come at any time but it had been a few weeks since Cassidy had suffered from one and that was a good sign for now at least, "Hey Caro,"

"Hey Andy," The other twin looked up from her book with a smile, "Mom just called, she's on her way home."

"That gives you both plenty of time to tell me what you've been up to for the last week or so." Andrea dropped herself down on the sofa, pleased when both girls curled into a side each and began chatting away, finally she could feel herself properly relaxing.

* * *

After one final hitch Miranda was finally going home and in a fit of generosity she had given everyone who wanted it the following day off, they had earned it and she had realised a long time ago that being nice to her staff when they deserved it did not cause an uprising, in fact it improved productivity and it gave her the chance to take a day off too, not that she would ever admit that to anyone else. As usual Roy got her to the townhouse in no time at all and she was quickly behind her closed front door. Slipping out of her shoes and hanging her coat in the closet she was pleased to see Andrea's overnight bag waiting at the bottom of the stairs and followed the sound of chatter to the den.

"Hello everybody," she smiled, leaning in the doorway, pleased when three bright smiles were turned to her, "Girls, would you go and order us some dinner?"each of the girls hugged her on their way out of the room and made for the kitchen and Miranda closed the door quietly behind herself, reaching her hand out for Andrea who was quick to her feet,

"Miranda," she breathed, pulling the older woman into an embrace and nuzzling her cheek, "I've missed you,"

"I know sweetheart, it has been a hectic week, I'm sorry." Miranda stroked her hand over Andrea's hair and tried to ignore how exhausted the younger woman looked, they would talk properly later but right now it was time to eat and spend time with the girls,

"Never apologise for being passionate and driven Miranda, I understand. Now lets go and eat with the girls and have a relaxing evening before it all starts again tomorrow."

* * *

Andrea woke with a start, shooting up in bed and casting around to try and work out where she was. Her breathing was shallow and she could still feel the fear in her peripheral memory but she couldn't for the life of her remember what the dream had been.

"Andrea?" Miranda smoothed her hand up the young woman's back and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the bare skin, "Andrea what is it?"

"Just a dream," Andrea took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down, "Just a dream,"

"Come, lie back down," the older woman soothed, sinking back against her pillows and pulled the other woman with her, holding her against her body, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Honestly I don't remember what happened," Andrea attempted to relax into the warm body at her back, "happening a lot at the moment,"

"Anything I can do?" Miranda asked gently, stroking her hands through the brunettes hair,

"I need to tell my parents, before it comes out some other way, I know I need to tell them but I just don't know how."

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but the problem is not that I am a woman but that I am me,"

"I was very, preoccupied, when I was your assistant and my parents blamed you for that as much as Nate blamed you, they never understood why I continued to work for you, they never understood you like I did."

"Not many people do." Miranda chuckled ruefully, "I never have been overly good at impressing people's parents but usually I have to meet them face to face before I put them off so completely."

"If they knew you like I know you," Andrea sighed, burying her face in Miranda's neck and inhaling, she wished that they could say that her parents would be happy so long as they knew she was happy but that would not be the case, they had very high standards for their little girl and Miranda had already ruined her chances of meeting them.

"No one will ever know me the way that you do darling," it was true, none of her ex-husbands had even come close to knowing her or understanding her the way that Andrea did, even her girls couldn't, at their age, understand everything about how their mother worked, "And whatever I said, your parents will never think me good enough, but regardless of that, know that when you decide you are ready to tell them I will support you, I will be wherever you need me to be, say whatever you need me to say. Lets get some more sleep and we will talk about this more in the morning but know that whatever happens you have a family here."

* * *

Andrea woke slowly the second time round, stretching before she opened her eyes. It was much lighter in the room than she had expected and Miranda was sat beside her, reading a book of all things, she had changed out of the nightgown she had been sleeping in and into linen trousers and a simple tank top and Andrea happily rolled over, throwing an arm across her stomach and nuzzling the patch of skin at her waist where her top had ridden up,

"Mmm, good morning," the older woman chuckled, threading her fingers through Andrea's hair and dropping her book onto her bedside table,

"What time is it?" Andrea felt for the first time all week that she had actually had a decent nights sleep despite having woken up earlier,

"A little after eight, you looked like you needed the lie in. The girls have gone off to school and made me promise that we would both be here when they got home ready for a games night."

"I think we can just about manage that, I told Greg yesterday that he was only to call me if no one else could cover what came in. I think I'm going to hand in my notice."

"You have no idea how happy that would make me," Miranda sighed "And I've been thinking, once you've spoken to your parents and they have settled a little, I would like you to consider moving in here, I don't want to live through another week like this one again." she knew it was fast, she knew it was possibly a very silly thing to say, but wanting Andrea with her, always, far outweighed any concerns she had. She'd spoken to the twins about it over breakfast and they made it quite clear that they didn't understand why Miranda hadn't done all of this years ago and she found herself agreeing with them.

"Are you serious?" Andrea pushed herself up to blind Miranda with a grin, "You want me to live here?"

"When, my dear, have you ever known me to say something I didn't mean?"

"That means I really need to tell my parents."

"There's no rush Andrea, we will be here waiting for you whenever you are ready, I haven't said this to rush you into anything."

"There is a rush because I never want to spend another week like this either," Andrea soothed, stealing a kiss before cuddling back down into the blankets, "But I've been thinking too and I've decided that this isn't something I can do over the phone, I need to do it face to face which means I need to get my parents to New York or I need to go to Cincinnati and I'd really like for you to be with me."

"Whatever you need, we can fly out for the weekend or we can arrange for them to fly out here."

"I think I'd rather do this on our turf," Andrea pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled it lightly, she could feel the anxiety building just at the thought of having her parents in New York but at least they would have the home advantage and she could hide out at the townhouse if things went horribly wrong. She'd have to call them, try and come up with a reason for them to travel across country to see their daughter instead of her travelling the other way, she would have to tell them she was leaving the paper.

"Breathe Andrea," Miranda said gently pressing a kiss to the young woman's forehead, "I'm going to go and make us some coffee, try not to asphyxiate yourself while I'm away."


	26. Chapter 26

I'm back! I'm sorry it has been a fortnight since I last updated but real life has been a real pain and I just haven't had the time or the energy to type anything I had written. This is a longer chapter than I usually write mostly because I couldn't find a place to split it and still have it fit in with the next part. I kind of feel like, as a person who has had panic attacks, has a girlfriend who has regular panic attacks and works with young people who suffer from anxiety that I haven't exactly done this justice but it is written and I don't hate it so here it is. I hope you all enjoy and welcome along to any new readers I've gained while I've been away. The next part is also written so I promise there will be more soon. L x

* * *

Her parents were coming to New York. They were coming to stay at her apartment and she was going to have to tell them about Miranda and then that she had quit her steady job at The Mirror to go freelance. Her parents, her apartment, her job, Miranda. She felt sick.

It didn't help that Miranda had been fussing. It had taken Andrea three days to talk her out of sending Donatella's private jet, another two to talk her out of booking them into First class and a week to persuade her that yes, they would be happy to stay at Andrea's apartment and no, she did not need to book a suit at The Four Seasons. She understood what Miranda was trying to do but she couldn't help wondering whether this was the reason she never hit it off with the in-laws. If you stripped away the money and the fame and the designer clothes Miranda Priestly was a wonderful woman but Andrea had learned that she was also extremely insecure about putting herself out there and being rejected. That's where The Dragon Lady came in, Miranda threw up walls, feigned indifference and used her immense wealth and power to get exactly what she wanted, and on some people that worked. They were sucked in by the glitz and glamor, by the power that dropping the editor in chiefs name could give them, but Andrea knew that her parents would not be swayed by that side of the editor, much as she hadn't been. If Miranda wanted to win them over she was going to have to drop the pretense and show them the woman that Andrea had fallen for. Yes, and pigs would fly.

Miranda also seemed to be reverting back to type, as if she was donning armor ready for battle. Andrea had noticed that she was snapping at the girls, but more than that she was snapping at Andrea too, usually for nothing and if Nigel were to be believed, she was being an absolute dragon at Runway. Something had to give or Andrea was going to have a full blown meltdown and Miranda probably wouldn't be far behind her.

* * *

"How many times must I repeat myself? Am I reaching for the stars here?" so Miranda was back, Andrea thought looking up from her research when she heard the noise downstairs. Pushing herself away from the desk she pulled her hair into a high ponytail and took a deep breath, the girls were out for the evening and it was time to dispel this tension before her parents arrived and everything got one hundred times worse. She could here Miranda still talking in the hall and the click of her heels told her that the older woman was pacing. She reached the bottom of the stairs just as Miranda turned her back on her and Andrea took the opportunity to sneak up behind her and slip her arm around her waist, reaching up with the other hand to relinquish the woman's grip on her mobile phone. Checking the display and seeing that it was Nigel she flicked the disconnect button, turned the phone off. She felt Miranda stiffen and braced herself for facing the dragon as the older woman turned slowly to face her.

"Andrea, what in gods name do you think you are doing? Give that back this instant."

"No." Andrea pushed the device into her back pocket and tried not to flinch at the fire in the older woman's eyes,

"Andrea."

"No Miranda. This needs to stop, now." She watched some of the fight drain out of the older woman but she still looked tense, "You have us all walking on egg shells and I wont put up with it anymore. Go upstairs, shower, change and I'll be waiting in the kitchen when you are ready." Andrea stalked away, not giving Miranda the chance to argue and leaving the woman stunned and surprised at the brunettes backbone. She knew she had been awful to be around recently but she really, truly couldn't help it. it was a defence mechanism, one she had been relying on for all of her adult life, though she had never had someone who was wiling to pull her up on her bad behaviour. Deciding that the shower would at least give her the chance to fully calm down so she didn't scare Andrea away completely she made her way upstairs and tried to leave the stress of the day behind.

* * *

In the kitchen Andrea set about making dinner, trying to calm the eratic beating of her heart. Three years ago she wouldn't have dared speak to the editor that way but three years was a long time when you saw what she did on a daily basis. Deciding that Nigel was probably in a tizz about having lost his connection with his boss, she sent him a quick text telling him not to worry before pouring herself a glass of wine and focusing on dinner. She just hoped that a shower was long enough for Miranda to get most of her temper out of her system.

* * *

"Andrea?" the younger woman looked up from the latest mock up of The Book when she heard Miranda in the doorway. Usually she wouldn't dare touch it but at the moment she was so put out by the other woman's behaviour that she really didn't care. She was stressed too, it was her parents that were coming to town, her parents who were probably going to react very badly to everything she had to tell them yet it was her who was having to be the calm, collected one when all she really wanted to do was rally against the injustice of it all. This was how she made herself ill, she was too good at taking on other peoples problems and ignoring her own needs, she had done it with Nate and with Lilly and she had suffered, she wasn't going to start down that road with Miranda too, the relationship meant to much to her already.

"You need to sit down, you need to listen to what I have to say and you actually need to hear it." she said quietly, effecting the voice that she had learned from the dragon herself three years ago, "Because so help me Miranda, if you keep on like this I wont be held responsible for my actions."

"Ok." Miranda said quietly, startling Andrea slightly with her blanket compliance. Sitting down across the breakfast bar from the younger woman she reached out to pour herself a glass of wine. This other side of Andrea was slightly terrifying and she appreciated now what her staff might feel like when faced with her on a daily basis. She took several moments to consider that if Stephen, or even the girls father, had dared to speak to her like that she wouldn't have given them the time of day but, as usual, it came down to one simple fact. In all conceivable ways, Andrea Sachs was different.

"I don't want you for one minute to think that I'm attacking you and I don't want you to think that I don't understand you Miranda but this needs to stop. I feel like you are preparing for battle with my parents and its not going to work Miranda. Showing them the editor in chief, the power, the money, the attitude, its not going to win them over its going to put them off even more and punishing all of us in the meantime just isn't fair," looking up from the depths of her wine glass she caught the older woman's eyes and reached over to take her hand lightly, "sweetheart I understand the walls you put up I really do and I get that at Runway you need that but you don't need any of it with me and if you do that with my parents it isn't going to like you any more."

"Do say it how it is Andrea, since it's common knowledge that I don't have feelings to hurt." Miranda snapped, she'd been able to feel herself tensing up again the minute the younger woman started talking and she couldn't stop it, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Don't." Andrea snapped, slamming her hand down on the bench and taking a small amount of pleasure from the fact that Miranda jumped slightly, "I can't do this anymore Miranda, I can't keep fighting against you as well as everyone else. Im going to leave don't worry about calling. Andrea wasn't surprised that if it had to end it would be the dragon lady not Miranda and Andrea who ended it but it didn't make the fact any easier. Taking the time to pull the dinner she had prepared out of the oven so it didn't spoil she couldn't even bring herself to look at the other woman. She hadn't let herself hope that Miranda would come running after her but a tiny part of her was surprised when it took the older woman until her hand was on the doorknob to try and stop her.

"Andrea wait." Dropping her forehead against the door she took a deep breath, aware of Miranda close behind her she didn't dare turn round.

"Miranda I can't do this." She tried to breathe through the tightness in her chest and wasn't surprised when she didn't quite manage a full breath. She'd been so angry that she hadn't felt the panic coming and now it was too late to chase it away, "I can't."

"Andrea?" there was concern in Miranda's voice now and Andrea could vaguely hear her moving closer and the gentle hand between her shoulder blades was equal parts oppressive and comforting, "Andrea you need to relax darling." It was clear to the older woman that the way that Andrea's shoulders where rapidly rising and falling and the fact that she could only take shallow breaths meant that Andrea was having a panic attack. However Miranda had gotten used to the slow build of her daughters panic, the signs that meant she had time to divert a full blown attack but with Andrea there had been no such signs. It concerned her because as far as she was concerned Andrea's panic attacks were a thing of her past, not of her present and she had no idea how to help the younger woman deal with them.

"Need. To sit. Down." Andrea said in shallow breaths, beginning to slide down to her knees, the tears had started now and that never made it any easier to get her breathing under control, she was vaguely aware of Miranda joining her on the floor, "I'm sorry,"

"Silly girl," Miranda admonished gently, kneeling behind the younger woman, moving so Andrea's back was flush against her front and looping her arm around her to press her hand between her ribs, "Try and breathe with me, push your diaphragm out into my hand every time you breathe in."

It took ten minutes of Miranda breathing steadily and talking her through it before Andrea managed to get her breathing fully under her own control and banish the panic that seemed to be lurking around the edges, leaving her trembling and exhausted. She felt Miranda moving behind her, no doubt off her knees and slumped against her once she seemed to have settled again.

"I'm sorry Miranda," she sighed, so much for storming out and Miranda had probably ruined a good pair of trousers kneeling on the hall floor

"Stop that immediately," Miranda chastised lightly, pressing a kiss to Andrea's head, "It is me who has caused all of this, me who it sorry."

"If we don't present a united front my parents will divide and conquer. I understand that you are just trying to protect yourself but I cant unite with the dragon when she is breathing fire at me. I love you Miranda, every bit of you and my parents will one day but you need to let them meet you, not one of your extreme personalities."

"I know Andrea, I'm sorry. I automatically put up my walls if I know people are going to judge me when it matters. I will endeavour to be less of a dragon if you promise not to leave."

"I promise," Andrea twisted to press a kiss to Miranda's shoulder, she wouldn't leave, she loved this woman and she was worth fighting for, "We should get up off this floor."

"And try and rescue dinner?" Miranda squeezed Andrea lightly. She would do whatever she could to show Andrea how important she was to her and if that meant showing her parents a side of her that very few saw then so be it.


	27. Chapter 27

This part is very fluffy and doesn't really do a lot to move the plot along. Sorry not sorry!

* * *

"How long?" Miranda asked when they had been sitting eating in silence for ten minutes and the quiet was beginning to get to her, it wasn't as comfortable as she was used to with Andrea but she wasn't sure exactly how to go about fixing it.

"How long what?" Andrea asked quietly, pushing her food around her plate in an attempt to look like she was eating when really all she wanted to do was sleep, she was exhausted. It was always the same after she had had a major attack but she knew that she and Miranda still needed to talk.

"The panic attacks, you spoke about them in the past tense. I want to know how long you have been having them again this time or is this the first?"

"Last week, Tuesday, I had to walk to the office because the thought of getting on the subway triggered one. I think its been the thought of having to tell my parents about all of this and then..."

"Then me," Miranda said quietly, "In fact all of this really is about me."

"Miranda no." Dropping her fork Andrea grabbed the older woman's hand and squeezed it lightly, "None of this is you, its me and the way that my brain deals, or doesn't deal, with everything that is going on in there. Anyway, where did you learn that trick with the breathing? It's one of the few things that actually helps to pull me back out."

"When Cassidy started having panic attacks I did some research," Miranda began, flipping her hand over and entwining their fingers, "It's the only thing I could remember when it came down to it."

"Well it worked, so thank you," Andrea smiled lightly and squeezed, "I'm sorry you had to see that, I can normally catch them before they get too bad but that one kind of snuck up on me."

"Stop apologising Andrea, I'm just glad I was here to help."

"Me too." Andrea smiled but pushed her plate away with a sigh, "I can't pretend to be hungry anymore, I'm exhausted."

"I'm not at all surprised, why don't you go up and get comfortable and I will clear up down here and be up shortly."

"I don't mind if you need to work on the book, I'm probably just going to fall flat out anyway."

"You tell me," Miranda chuckled, nudging the younger woman as she began to clear the table, "Is there anything desperate for my attention?"

"The colours in the D&G spread need tweaking I think," Andrea said, pushing herself to her feet and heading towards the back stairs, "But there's a typo or two in the editors letter." Miranda turned in time to catch the cheeky grin before the brunette disappeared upstairs. With a chuckle and a role of her eyes she turned back to her cleaning up. If she were to be honest with herself she was exhausted too and not just from witnessing Andrea's panic which was exhausting on its own. Being the dragon got more exhausting the longer she had to keep it up and the last week had been hell. She actually relished the idea of ignoring The Book for the night and sliding into bed for an early night with her love.

* * *

By the time Miranda had gone around tidying and locking up and made it upstairs Andrea was already in bed, the duvet pulled up to her chin. Her eyes blinked open when she heard Miranda close the bedroom door and smiled lazily at her.

"I thought for sure that you would be locked up in the study with The Book by now."

"Quite," Miranda chuckled, pleased that she had opted for comfort after her shower and all she had to do was remove her cardigan before sliding into bed. "But it will have to wait until tomorrow because I have had a much better offer."

"I'm glad." Andrea pulled Miranda to her the minute she was lying down and snuggled her face into the crook of her neck.

"is this what I think it is?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow, fisting her hands in soft, well worn cotton. "And if it is what on earth is it doing in my house?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Andrea shrugged, slipping her hand beneath the older woman's tank top and stroking the skin lightly. "And anyway, you love me and if you love me, you have to love my t-shirt!"

* * *

Andrea didn't wake again until Miranda perched on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"What time is it?"

"Still early darling, I need to run into the office this morning but I'd like you to come and meet me at Runway and we will go to lunch before we pick up the girls."

"The office?!" Andrea was suddenly wide awake and pushed herself up slightly, "You want me to come to Runway?"

"I would like you to meet me there yes," Miranda said gently, brushing her fingers over Andrea's cheek, she had a plan that she hoped she could pull off without upsetting the younger woman, to make her realise that there were people who would be happy for them even if her parents were not and that meant getting her to the office where they could 'bump into' Nigel on the way out. It was a calculated risk but she had always been good and making those and she was quite convinced that Andrea wouldn't be too upset. At least she had hope.

* * *

Andrea stepped out of the cab outside of Elias Clarke and took a deep breath. It had taken two tries to get out of the townhouse but now she was here she felt surprisingly calm. Straightening out the shirt that had been laid out for her at the end of the bed when she had gotten up, she pushed her way through the revolving door and made her way across the marble lobby to the security desk and the surprisingly familiar face of the guard on duty.

"Ms Sachs."

"Gary hi. I'm here to see..."

"Miranda Priestley, I know, she called down personally to request that a visitors pass be waiting for you," he said with a smile, sliding the pass across the desk towards her, "It's good to see you." With one final smile she swiped her way through the turnstile and stepped straight into an elevator. Three years ago she never would have guessed that she would be back in the building never mind as Miranda Priestley's personal guest. Stepping off at the Runway floor she took the still familiar route directly to the office of the Editor in Chief, stopping in front of the first assistants desk.

"Hi," she said when the girl stopped her typing and looked up at her, "I'm here to see Miranda."

"I'm afraid Miranda is busy and does not have time for just anyone to drop in," Andrea tried not to bristle at the scrutiny the girl was giving her, this one had obviously been trained by Emily,

"Andrea," the voice drifting from the inner office made her shiver and she was slightly surprised that the girl in front of her dove to her feet and grabbed her notebook, leaving Andrea to stand and wait. She could imagine the glare on Miranda's face, the smirk that would be trying to show itself when she informed her assistant that she wasn't the Andrea she was asking for her. She knew because she knew the way that the older woman's voice caressed her name and was confident that no one elses name, Andrea or not, would be said in the same way.

"Uh Andrea, Miranda will see you now,"

"Thank you," she said with a nod and her own smirk, breezing past the girl and into Miranda's inner sanctum, "You enjoyed that didn't you," she grinned when Miranda looked up from her emails,

"I don't know what you are talking about," the smirk was still in place in the editors lips making her word s a lie as she gestured towards the sofa in the corner, "I'm pleased you left the North Western monstrosity at home."

"Well I did consider pairing it with a cute pair of legging but I didn't want to give Emily a heart attack." Andrea laughed, thrilled when Miranda moved to press a gentle kiss to her cheek before joining her on the surprisingly comfortable piece of furniture, "And luckily I stayed with a rather gorgeous woman last night and I found these clothes left out for me. I thought it would be rude no to wear them."

"This woman has rather exceptional taste." Miranda hummed, stroking her fingers lightly down the silk of Andrea's shirt sleeve, "The whole effect is quite beautiful." Andrea blushed under the scrutiny, reaching for Miranda's hand, "You're a little later than I expected."

"I'm sorry," Andrea sighed, her eyes skittering over Miranda's and finding a spot on the wall behind her to look at instead, "I had another panic attack."

"Andrea look at me," Miranda squeezed the hand in hers lightly. It was strange for Andrea to see the Miranda she had become accustomed to in this office where, for so long she had only ever seen the dragon but when her eyes met Miranda's the blue orbs were soft and full of concern, "Next time you call me, no matter where I am or what the time ok?"

"Ok," Andrea gave a nod and a gentle smile, her heart swelling again for this wonderful woman, "Are you ready for lunch?"

"I'm just waiting for Nigel to bring me some proofs and then I will be. Speak of the devil." Miranda pushed herself to her feet and moved back towards her desk as Nigel entered the office. Andrea followed her to her feet and her movement caught Nigel's attention,

"Six!" he grinned, "Spin." He dropped the proofs onto Miranda's desk and she occupied herself packing her things while he entertained himself with his favourite dress up toy, "Why Miranda I was quite disappointed when you did not deem the ensemble I put together for you good enough to wear to the office this morning but now I see why. This is high praise indeed!" he turned to offer his friend a smile and received an uncharacteristically soft one in return, "I knew it."

"We ask for your discretion Nigel, Andrea's parents do not yet know and we would like to tell them before this gets out," Miranda offered gently, meeting Andrea's slightly wide eyes over the man's shoulder and giving a nod,

"And you have it, of course." He said kissing them both lightly on the cheek and squeezing Andrea's shoulder, "I am happy, for both of you and we will have to celebrate soon yes?"

"Once Andrea's parents have visited next weekend certainly, now if you will excuse us, we have lunch reservations before we pick up the girls."

"Of course, enjoy the rest of your day. Six, call me."

* * *

"You planned that," Andrea laughed when they were comfortable in the back of the towncar and on their way to lunch,

"I simply wanted you to know that at least one person in the world was supportive of us," Miranda took the younger woman's hand and held it between both of her own, "Without you winding yourself up and getting anxious before hand."

"Well thanks I guess, Nigel is about the closest I have to a friend since me and Nate broke up so I am glad he is happy for us."

"As am I, he is my closest friend and he has spent much of the last three and a half years trying to talk me into pursuing you, he's going to be unbearable for months!"

"You mean, since before Paris?" Andrea asked with wide eyes, she hadn't imagined that Miranda could have possibly even noticed her when she worked for her

"Of course. Since the very beginning."


	28. Chapter 28

So I now have a complete idea of where this is going and there are three maybe four chapters left in it. I know if I tried I could keep writing this forever but I am ready for another challenge. That said if any of you have any prompts/ ideas you would like to throw at me for some inspiration that would be amazing and for now, enjoy.

* * *

There really was nothing more she could do. The apartment was tidy, she had filed the last of her stories and she had checked in with Miranda (and double checked with Nigel) that she was still calm. Now all she needed to do was keep herself calm while she waited in arrivals for her parents. For the first day it was only going to be the three of them, she was taking them for dinner so they could talk about what they needed to in a public place in an attempt to make sure they actually listened to what she had to say before flying off the handle and hoping that they would refrain from making a scene. All being well, which frankly was unlikely but she was living on some of Miranda's hope that her parents might surprise her, they would be having lunch with Miranda and the twins the following day at the apartment . it wasn't ideal but, given the way things could go, they had decided that it was probably the safest place. They couldn't guarantee that her parents wouldn't make a scene in a restaurant and that wasn't the way that either of them wanted their relationship to come out in the press and Andrea knew that confronting her parents with the opulence of the townhouse, no matter their reaction probably wouldn't do anything to win them over.

* * *

Staying calm turned out to be less than impossible when faced with a last minute announcement that the flight would be delayed, leaving Andrea with an extra hour to kill in the airport. So she would find coffee, check her emails and try not to think about all the things that could probably go wrong. She found the Starbucks closest to her parents arrival gate and bundled herself into a corner, back to the wall, opting for a herbal tea instead of a latte, knowing that the extra caffeine would do nothing for her nerves. Emails, she would read her emails and drink her tea and her parents would arrive before she knew it and everything would be ok. And maybe by the time they arrived she would believe that.

* * *

Miranda was sitting in a budget meeting when her mobile began buzzing beside the stack of files in front of her. Usually she would leave it at her desk when she was going to a meeting but she had been speaking to Andrea just before she went in and she hadn't thought it necessary to take it back to her office before the meeting started. Reaching out, she flipped it over, surprised to see Andrea's name flashing up on the screen, she should be with her parents by now, surely nothing could have gone wrong already? Silencing the call she pulled the phone into her lap and tapped out a quick message.

_Budget meeting. Everything ok? M x_

Folding both of her hands over the device she turned her attention back to Irv, hoping he would finish soon because frankly he was beginning to bore her. He had already made it clear that her budget for the next quarter had been slashed, if only marginally, and she was just wishing for the end.

_Everything fine, flight delayed. Sorry for the interruption, we can talk later. A x_

Oh no, she didn't believe that for a second. Pushing her chair away from the conference table she pushed herself to her feet, turning an icy smile on Irv,

"If you'll excuse me Irv I feel you have wasted enough of my time today and I have a magazine to run." Without waiting for a reply or giving a backwards glance, she swept up her files and marched out. It wasn't the first time that she had walked out on Irv but this was one of the few occasions that she actually had a reason other than boredom for her disappearance. The minute she was back on Runway turf she pulled out her phone and dialled Andrea's number.

"Miranda?" Andrea's voice was barely there and the older woman could tell a panic attack was on its way, "I thought you were in a meeting."

"It became clear the Irv was wasting my time and given that he has cut my budget for the next quarter I felt my time would be better spent elsewhere."

"You walked out on Irv?" Andrea chuckled, feeling herself relax just from hearing the other woman's voice,

"Yes I did." Miranda sniffed haughtily, dropping herself into her desk chair and spinning it round so she was looking out over New York, "What are you doing to fill your time?"

"I found a Starbucks so I'm drinking tea while I check my emails, though since I am on holidays and I posted the last of my articles last night my mail box is quite empty."

"How long do you have to kill?" Miranda desperately wished that she had insisted on accompanying the brunette to the airport regardless of what her parents would have to say about it,

"An hour, give or take," Andrea shrugged, sweeping her eyes over the crowds coming and going in the terminal and fighting to keep her breathing even, "Tell me what you are going to do tonight with the girls."

"The flight has landed," Andrea sighed, rubbing her hand over her eyes, she felt sick and the fact that the delay had stretched closer to two hours hadn't helped matters any, "Oh God Miranda!"

"Andrea," Miranda said sharply hoping to pull the younger woman out of her spiral, "Listen to me, its going to be ok, whatever happens you have a home with me and the girls."

"I'm sorry that I'm dragging you into all of this." Andrea said and to Miranda it sounded like she was on the verge of tears, "They are going to be horrible."

"I'm sure they wont say anything that I haven't heard before. Now go meet them and try to enjoy seeing them, I know its been a long time. If you need anything just call ok?"

"Ok." Andrea took a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet. "I love you Miranda."

"And I you my darling."

* * *

"Miranda." Nigel nudged, pulling the older woman out of her daydreaming, hoping that the rest of the staff hadn't noticed their editor's loss of concentration.

"Yes?" Miranda blinked a few times and turned her eyes to her artistic director and tried to feign interest. Since Andrea's parents plane had landed she hadn't heard from the younger woman and the worry of what was going on had her unable to concentrate, something she had only ever been used to with the girls.

"We need a decision on the dresses for the cover shoot and then we are done." Nigel prompted,

"The red, didn't we already have this conversation? That's all." Spinning around once again to look out over New York she resisted the urge to sigh and rub her eyes, the sooner this weekend was over and she could begin picking up the pieces, because she was sure there would be many, the better.

"Miranda,"

"I said, that's all."

"Miranda, what's going on?" Nigel pushed, it was a long time since he had seen his friend so distracted and if they were going to get any work done for the rest of the day he was going to have to make her talk.

"Andrea's parents arrived in the city two hours ago." Miranda sighed, turning to face her friend, she was beginning to realise that sometimes things were a little easier to deal with if she talked about them and without Andrea around, Nigel was her next option.

"Ah," Nigel ran his hand over his head, "So she's going to tell them?"

"She's going to tell them and she insists on doing it along and Nigel, the not knowing is driving me to distraction," Miranda admitted in a rare moment of candidness, "She wont even tell me when she plans on telling them."

"Does she have any idea how they are going to react?"

"She was my assistant Nigel and lets be honest I pushed her harder than I pushed any of the others."

"And we both know why that is."

"Nigel. Not helpful. As far as they are concerned I am the reason why their daughter missed every family celebration for six months, which apparently was quite a lot. I'm also the reason her relationship, one they saw ending in marriage and grandchildren, ended. At least with my ex husbands I had to actually meet their parents before they took against me."

"You did have James' parents on side for a little while," Nigel chuckled, "Look Miranda, I can tell how much this relationship means to you and six and from what I know she has always had a rocky relationship with her parents. I know she wont let that get in the way of what you have now."


End file.
